The last of the Sheann
by Krayzee Aussie
Summary: Deep in a forest lies a secret from a lost race of elves, and it could be the difference between winning or losing the war against Sauron. Set in the movieverse. It's been a long time between stories for me, so keep that in mind when reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

It's been a long few years since I wrote a story, so I know my skills are really rusty. And I mean REALLY rusty. So please, no flames or criticism, I only write because I'm extremely bored!

I do not own LOTR or anything/anyone affiliated with it.

The Last of the Sheann

Chapter 1

The Ent walked through the forest quietly, well as quietly as any Ent could. The Tree People were not renowned for stealth. They were the keepers and protectors of the forests. Tree Beards was the oldest forest of Middle Earth known to the world of Men. He strode casually over fallen trees and boulders, listening to the conversation of the trees, bidding them good morning.

Suddenly as he was greeting one particularly young sapling and teaching it to speak, he heard screams and the clanging of metal on metal and wood. He hurriedly (or as hurriedly as an Ent could) followed the sound, careful not to be seen. It was the way of the Ents to not partake in anything that did not involve the forest.

He eventually found the cause of the noise. Men, Elves and Dwarves were fighting horrendously ugly black creatures. They seemed to be protecting a beautifully decorated carriage. It wasn't long before the party of Elves, Dwarves and Men began to fall to the ongoing onslaught of creatures. Tree Beard continued to watch the battle, something niggling in his mind. It was the way of the Ents not to battle in wars that did not concern them, however, the trees were urging him to help, to save the people. More so they urged him to protect the carriage.

"_Your Majesty! You must flee, the Orcs have too many!"_ One elf shouted over his shoulder. The door of the carriage swung open and a beautiful she-elf appeared. Her hair was a rich brown and lightened to golden blonde tips, she wore a sturdy outfit of leggings and a tunic with a green vest. Her cape flowed behind her as she sprinted away from the carriage, a small bundle in her arms, the men and elves doing their best to stop the Orcs from pursuing. Tree Beard watched as 3 of these 'Orcs' managed to evade being struck down and charged after her.

"_Help her!"_ the trees implored him. Tree Beard looked around with confusion. Never had he heard such urgency from them before. They repeated their request again and again. Tree Beard looked back as the final Elf was cut down by an Orc. _"HURRY!" _

Tree Beard moved hastily in the direction he had seen the She-Elf sprint. The trees directed him between telling him to hurry.

"Ents do not concern ourselves with problems of the world of Men," Tree Beard grumbled crossly, although his own mind was in turmoil at what he had just witnessed. It's not like he had not seen his fair share of death and war in the forests. It was quite common actually however something of this occasion was unsettling and he was yet to figure it out.

"_Hurry!"_ The trees implored again.

Their cries were much more desperate now as he heard metal clanging against metal. He rounded a very large oak and there he saw the She-elf battling one handed with an elegant sword. She sliced the head on one small Orc before stabbing her sword through the eye of another.

Tree Beard could see she was bleeding from a wound on the side of her abdomen. Only 3 Orcs remained but Tree Beard hesitated. This was not right, Ents did not concern themselves with the wars of Men or Elf. It is how they had survived so long.

"_You must stop them!"_

Tree Beard lunged forward and grabbed one Orc, sending it flying back into a tree with a resounding _crack_, much to its companions' surprise. They wheeled around and looked up at the Ent with a combination of terror and anger as their comrade slumped to the forest floor, dead.

The she-elf too looked at him with confusion and fear. However, she recovered sooner than they and sunk her sword deep into the nearest Orc which screamed in agony as she twisted the sword for maximum effect. The other Orc turned around and in anger sunk his sword deep into her side. She did not scream but grit her teeth and swung wildly at it.

Tree Beard grabbed this Orc and with little effort separated his body in two and flung the pieces high into the air.

The she-elf slumped to her knees, dropping her sword by her side. She still held the bundle in one arm, albeit loosely now as the life began to slip from her body with her blood. She looked up at Tree Beard with sadness in her eyes.

"Please, take her," she whimpered taking the bundle in two hands and holding it in front of her.

Tree Beard looked at her with concern and confusion.

"_No, too late. Too late to save her, but we can still save this world." _

Tree Beard looked around in surprise.

"Please, take care of her," the she-elf begged, holding out the bundle as her strength began to fail her.

Tree Beard looked at the trees around him as they began to shift and sing a mournful song on the breeze. This behaviour was so strange for them. He took the bundle as the She-Elf fell to her elbows.

She rolled onto her side and pulled the Scimitar from her body, her olive skin was discoloured red as the blood washed from the wound. "You must keep her safe until she is of age. The very world we know depends on it. The day will come, she will need to be trained. Her true birth right will call her and she will know what needs to be done. Please, take good care of my daughter..." she said her last words as the last breath left her body.

Tree Beard looked from the bundle back to the she-elf's lifeless body. The trees sang their mournful tune on the breeze.

Suddenly their wooden limbs began to move and bend towards her, they began to lift her body and move her to the nearby stream where they a log that was also moved by other trees was held against the current. They placed her body on the log, crossing one hand over her heart, and set the log adrift. Tree Beard looked in wonder as the water seemed to begin to glow an unnatural blue. He had not ever seen such magic.

Finally, he looked down at the bundle in his arms, it was beginning to stir. He raised a hand slowly, dredding what might be looking back up at him. He moved the blanket to one side. Inside lay a baby, a girl, if the way she was dressed in fine elven clothing was any indication. Her bright, golden amber eyes twinkled up at him.

"What am I to do with you?" he murmured, not so much to the child but to the trees that seemed to be looking over his shoulder at the child. The child began to gurgle and giggle, reaching a hand up to grab a twig of Tree Beard's facial limbs. She yanked forcing his foliage to shake. This in turn sent more giggles from her. He gently pried her fingers from the twig.

"I see you will be a handful," he said and began to walk back from where he had come.

He took her to his clearing where he ate and slept when necessary. He made a rough bed of leaves and soft heather to lay her on. She gurgled and smiled in thanks. Such a smile that seemed to brighten and pierce the darkness of Fangorn Forest.

He thought for a moment. "I must go back to the carriage and find some way to help me care for this child. I know nothing of the children of Men or Elves," he said looking up and around at the trees.

They swayed and whispered in agreement. He found a broken twig with some leaves left on it and handed it to her in the hopes of occupying her. She giggled and shook it.

Taking that as a sign she would be fine he got back to his feet and rumbled back in the direction of the carriage, the trees guiding him with their whispers.

He soon found the opening and what remain was not pleasant. The Orcs had slain all the remaining members of the escort party. Body parts lay scattered amongst the remnants of armour. It seems the creatures had a favour for fresh meals.

Tree Beard moved to the carriage and tried to peer in but could see nothing of interest. He moved to the back of the carriage and found two trunks. He was about to try and open them when the trees began to sound alarmed and urgent in their whispers. He picked both trunks up and hurried back.

He could tell he was nearing the clearing when he heard the screams. The child had found its lungs and seemed intent on screaming the forest down. It had crawled from its bundle of blankets and was sitting in the centre of the clearing looking up into the starry sky.

"Now child," Tree Beard said gruffly putting down the trunks. The child stopped screaming and looked at him. A wide grin appeared on her face. Tree Beard found himself smiling back at her.

It had been many moons since that fateful night in Fangorn Forest. Tree Beard had not found many clues to the child apart from a strange necklace and some elvish clothing of different sizes. He had only been able to gain access to one trunk as the other featured an intricate lock he could not figure out let alone work with his large and clumsy twig limbs. He knew nothing of giving Elvish names or names of Man but the trees gave her a name. 'Penneth' or Young One in the language of the elves.

She had to be at least seventeen years of age by Tree Beard and the forest trees calculations but she looked no bigger than a ten year old child of Men. She spoke the Entish language as well the language of Man that Tree Beard felt he must teach her. The trees were teaching her the little Elvish they knew. And she in turn was trying to teach Tree Beard, hard to do when he would regularly start snoozing in the middle of her lessons.

"Pa, wake up!" she whined, throwing a twig that connected with his nose. He started awake, looking down at the elf-child, her hands on her hips and looking very cross indeed.

"I'm sorry, Little One, I'm afraid my old brain can't keep up with Elvish. It has a hard enough time trying to remember the Language of Man to converse with you," he said, lifting her into his branches. She found a comfortable bough and settled in. "It's time you slept little one." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

So this is it, the end of the first chapter.

I'm posting this story simply because that way I can clear it off my computer but if I should ever want to come back to it I know where I can find it.

If you do enjoy this story though, I would love to know about it. This story is already written, I'm just adding chapters as I go along, although if you have any suggestions I could possibly see if I can fit them in somewhere


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**I've decided that I will try and update the story once or twice a week with a new chapter, depending on the response I get. As I mentioned previously I have already written a lot of this story, but it's just a matter of dividing it into chapters and adding notes etc.**

**Once again, I know my writing skills are very rusty. But if you decide to follow this story, I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter...**

**Chapter 2**

**Penneth POV**

Penneth walked through the forest. She was now fit and healthy of twenty five, although she would only appear a child of possibly seventeen in a man's eyes. She would hunt the smaller creatures with great care so as to ensure they felt no pain in their death. She was not yet strong enough to take on the bigger creatures of the forest. Through her hunting she had come to be able to fashion very basic clothing from the furs and hides.

Tree Beard had told her of a weapon used by men and elves that could shoot sharpened sticks or sticks fastened with sharpened stones on the end. She had fashioned one with his help and it was slung across her back, along with two freshly killed rabbits.

It was a dark afternoon, the forest seemed even closer than usual. Penneth decided she would hunt one more rabbit. She stalked her prey, watching it all the while, careful to stay down wind. It was not until she was no more than a foot away did she smell the damp smell of a creature her Pa had warned her about.

She straightened her back and tensed, ready to flee or fight at a moments notice. Her eyes scanned the forest, although she had very strong eye sight, she could not see what she feared was near.

She looked to her left and right as she began to back away and then she spotted them. Two small ice blue eyes stared back at her. Penneth froze once more, barely breathing as she tried to remain calm and keep her heart beat steady, not wanting to excite the creature that she was sure could sense the change in her desposition.

"_Goheno nin, my furry friend. I was not aware this was your hunting ground,"_ she whispered, more to herself than the creature.

The eyes moved suddenly, higher up from whence they started, and no longer narrowed as if sizing her up but in recognition and then confusion.

Penneth turned her head slightly, not sure what to make of it. "_Peculiar..." _ She began to back away again.

To her surprise light began to shine through the tree tops as the clouds began move away from the early evening moon. The light moved to the shadow where the eyes resided. She soon found she was looking upon a wolf. She had never seen a live one before, only ones that had struck misfortune and had passed on. It was no ordinary grey wolf either, as Tree Beard had told her, was all that resided in the forest.

It was black and white, with a white mask and black shadows around its eyes. It peered at Penneth curiously and she at it. It was very fluffy, although it looked the size of an adult wolf.

It sniffed the air in her direction, as if not sure what to make of the odd scent coming from her.

Penneth slowly sat, she wasn't sure why she took that action but it seemed right. To her surprise the wolf too, sat.

"_Peculiar,"_ Penneth said again, as the wolf watched her with great interest. She felt her fear start to ebb away and be replaced with curiousity and excitement.

It was surely not that old, as its fur was so fluffy it reminded her of the fur on young rabbits not long after they start to venture from the burrow, its size, however, reminded her more of a grown wolf. It was so big. She had seen tracks left by its kin. It would surely have been the same size if not possibly bigger.

Penneth set to make herself more comfortable and pulled the make shift bow from her back.

The wolf saw the rough bow and arrows and suddenly was at its feet, fur on its back beginning to bristle.

Penneth dropped the bow very quickly and raised her hands to show she meant no harm. The wolf narrowed its eyes but its fur lay flat once more, it did not sit back down. Penneth moved her hands slowly back down, and then she had a thought.

"_Are you hungry, Tithen lum?"_ she asked it.

It cocked its head to the side and seemed to look at her quizzically.

Penneth was almost certain it could understand her. She slowly began to move her hand to her shoulder once more, and pulled the two rabbits from her back.

The wolf's eyes went wide and it began to sniff the air once more, smelling the fresh kills scent. It sat again and watched her intently as she put them on the ground in front of her.

She released one of the rabbit's from the string that bind them together and then slowly and carefully got to her knees. The wolf tensed, flattened its ears and crouched slightly at the movement, making Penneth slow once more to a stop. She slowly moved to put the rabbit on the ground in front of her and pushed it closer to the wolf. It stepped back cautiously, unsure of what the elf-child meant by it.

"_A gift for you, my furry friend,"_ she murmured quietly before settling back on the ground beside her bow.

The wolf turned its head to the side, as if thinking about running away, but then it looked from the child to the rabbit and then back to the child. It sniffed the air in the direction of the child and then sniffed the air close to the rabbit. Deciding a free meal was worth the risk it crept forward and grabbed the rabbit in its mouth, skulking further away from the child but still close enough to see her.

Penneth was pleased with this and sat watching it eat respectively. Once it had finished it sat back up and watched her once again, much more at ease. She smiled and got up, heading back to the clearing where she knew Tree Beard would most likely be sleeping.

Older yet still had Penneth had grown. She was now a fair, young maiden, tall and slender. Her hair, a rich brown to golden ends draped down her back to her waist, often secured with vines in a single long braid to keep it from falling in her face as she leapt from limb to limb of the trees. She had fashioned herself clothes from the furs and hides of the rabbits and much larger animals that she and her wolf friend had caught.

The wolf, who she had come to name _'Tithen lum',_ because of her ability to blend into the shadows, rarely lingered far from the elf. She had grown to a large size, larger than any wolf Tree Beard had ever seen before. She quite enjoyed terrorising and teasing Tree Beard by nipping at his branches every now and then. Tithen Lum stood level to Penneth's waist, and if caught by her cold stare, the wolf would strike fear with a single look.

Penneth often found herself wondering about the outside world. She heard drums and strange noises from outside the forest on especially still nights. She never dared set foot outside the forest.

She was quite content there, although she often had vivid dreams, they sometimes contained war, beastly creatures and dark shadows. Other times it was filled with beautiful creatures, much like herself, but with skin of the palest colour she had never seen before and hair that shone like the moon.

Travellers had rarely passed through the forest in the past, and none had passed since the day Tree Beard had been gifted Penneth. The Ents never left the forest anymore either as more war raged on outside the forests borders.

The trees whispered of them, only when Penneth was asleep, although they did not know that their whispers were heard in her sleep during her dreams, and often she slept restlessly because of this. She would dream of wars and battles that they whispered, she would dream of the kings and elves they told stories to each other of, dreams of prophecies, dreams of horrifying creatures of black and darkness.

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it. It's a little slow going at the moment but it will pick up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Azkahdeliah for your review. It is certainly encouragement to update this story more often ;)**

**And so I give you another chapter in thanks**

**Chapter 3**

**Tree Beard POV**

One day, Tree Beard was just pondering what lie next for his little elleth charge when the trees whispered of a visitor to the forest. He stood up abruptly. No one had visited the forest since Penneth had come into his care and he found himself gravely concerned for her well being.

Considering the nature in which she had come into his care, he had feared for the day when someone might discover her and something might occur as had happened to the woman who had come bearing her.

"You must distract Penneth," he hissed to the trees.

They shook their leaves in frustration, distracting Penneth was no mean feat.

Tree Beard had hoped the trees were smart enough not to have let their whispers reach her. He began trudging through the forest carefully, directed once again by the trees.

"_The visitor is close"_

Tree Beard stopped and sunk to his haunches and closed his eyes. An old Ent trick to prevent them being found out by Men or Dwarves who would seek to use their enchanted wood. He listened intently for the sound of footsteps.

Sure enough they came. They were heavy of man, but when Tree Beard peeked he saw an old man with a staff. A wizard.

The wizard shuffled through the forest, looking warily around him. He carried a rucksack over his shoulder and a large book in his hands which was open for him to peruse as he walked. His staff lighted the way in the dimly lit forest. He stopped and closed his book again looking around.

"_Gandalf the grey..."_ the trees whispered.

Tree Beard thought carefully. He had heard that name whispered before. He could remember nothing bad associated with the name.

The wizard looked around, apparently lost.

Tree Beard considered this, he saw the sword at the wizards hips. 'What need does a wizard have for a sword?' he thought to himself.

"_He seeks answers and truth..."_ the trees whispered._ "He wants to find the truth!"_

This worried Tree Beard. 'What answers or truth does he seek? Perhaps it was Penneth he was seeking.' He watched as the wizard pressed on into the darkness.

He had a thought then. Penneth had been in the company of Men, Elves and Dwarves. Surely then this wizard could mean no harm to Penneth. Although, Tree Beard knew full well the world of men were quite capable of causing harm to each other, which is the very reason why Ents did not partake in the wars of Men. Then he heard the Wizard mumble again.

"Yes, yes, I seek the truth. But surely they could not have come this way, although it may have suited them to hide here as no one would want to come. There is no sign of any life in here apart from the trees that I can see." He was talking to the trees, he could understand their whispers too.

Tree Beard knew the Wizard was wrong, all life resided further into the forest where it was safer for them. 'But who could he be talking about?'

"What are the chances they have been hiding in here for over one hundred years, without contacting Lothlorien, Rivendell or Mirkwood for help. Such oddity if they haven't. Ah, but Lord Elrond did ask it of me to see if I could find any evidence and bring it to Rivendell upon my next return."

"_Lord Elrond! Master of Imladris. One of the most revered elves and son-in-law to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien!" _trees whispered and murmured. This made Tree Beard's decision much more important. He opened his eyes and stood up, the Wizard was startled and reach for his sword.

"Do not fear me, Wizard," he boomed as his limbs creaked from moving so suddenly from a stationary position. "I mean you no harm if you mean me none." The Wizard removed his hand slowly from his sword. "Apologies for startling you, but I could not help but over hear your conversation with yourself. Do you talk to yourself aloud often?"

The Wizard looked at him with puzzlement in his eyes.

"Not usually, but I assumed the tree's whispers were directed at me, I see now that they were not. I was not aware that Tree Herders still lived in this forest."

"Oh yes, I would say this is the last of the forests inhabited by my kin. Might i ask what it is you are doing here, Wizard?"

The Wizard narrowed his eyes slightly. "Might i ask to whom I am addressing? I'm assuming the trees have already told you my name?" he asked in answer.

"But of course, my name is Tree Beard, just one of the guardians of this forest and its inhabitants. And you are Gandalf the Grey. No bad words flow on the wind of you. I do warn you, if harm comes to any of the forest i will be forced to take action upon you which you will not enjoy."

Gandalf nodded his head in understanding. "I have come in search of evidence of a company of companions who set off from the city of Shoran that was under attack from Sauron's forces. They fled into this direction. It was believed that they planned to ask Saruman the White for his assistance to get them to safety but they never made it. I have been tracking across Middle Earth looking for evidence of where they may have been lost."

Tree Beard's mind was racing. "Shoran? What elves do you speak of?"

"The Sheann Elves, oldest and rarest of all and are known for great power. One such She-elf was even more powerful than Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, it was said, until she gave birth and passed on half her power to her child. None knew who the father of the child was. Many theories have been spoken but i look to find the truth and maybe with any luck to find them."

"And what would these elves look like if i were to see one?" Tree Beard pressed. Gandalf's forehead furrowed.

"You know something, Ent?" Gandalf said as more of a statement than a question. Tree Beard tried to look surprised. "You have perhaps seen something."

Tree Beard grumbled slightly and then sat down. "Perhaps. I will tell you a story, Wizard. However, know this, I know nothing more than what I have seen."

Gandalf sat and listened intently to what Tree Beard spoke. His aged face brightening with hope before dulling with concern.

"It has been more than a thousand moons since she was left in my care, yet she looks young and spritely," the Ent sighed as he walked with Gandalf through the forest. "I must warn you, she knows nothing of the situation that brought her into my care."

"Has Saruman met her?" Gandalf asked, curiously. "Being so close I assume he would regularly visit the forest."

"We are familiar with Saruman here in the forest, but he has not visited the forest since long before Penneth came to be," Tree Beard answered thoughtfully.

The wizard walked on, in deep thought for a moment.

"You say the carriage contained trunks filled with scrolls and books?" he asked the tree herder. Tree Beard nodded. "Take me to it? Let me see if I cannot find some clues to the child there."

Tree Beard looked dubious, but upon seeing the curiosity in the wizards eyes and undoubted look of hope in his face, he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little short once again, but it just seemed appropriate. <strong>

**Thank you once again for taking the time to read **


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to add this chapter today rather than wait a few days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Gandalf POV**

Gandalf sat amongst the scrolls and runes from the trunks Tree Beard had shown him. They were all about the history of Shoran, the war against Sauron and the history of the elves. He was reading one in particular that described the city and its inhabitants when he saw a small book wrapped in fine silk underneath some scrolls, he pulled it out.

'_My darling daughter has been born. She bears no sign of her mixed heritage, apart from the colour of her eyes, unusual to that of elves. Alas, i fear she has been born into bad tidings. The shadow in my mind grows darker, i must protect this child at all costs. She must live. The fate of Middle Earth depends on it. I have transferred some of my power to her, in the hopes my love will protect her until she can bring together those that will protect her._

_She is fair, she will be just and courteous. I only wish I could be the one to ensure her safe passage through the world and see her grow into the fair lady she will be. Alas this will not be the case but I will do what I must.'_

Gandalf looked at the writing with great concern. Clearly the Sheann Elf queen knew something was coming. What exactly it was he wasn't sure. He read on.

'_Envoys have come from the cities of Men and Dwarves to assist us in these dark times, yet King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm has not sent help, I can only imagine they too face dark times. Lord Elrond has sent word that his army is on its way. I fear the walls will be breached soon. I have prepared the necessary scrolls and runes to help my darling Elahir learn the ways of her people, and to help prepare her for the battles that she faces ahead. We know it is inevitable that we shall have to flee._

_The council has decided we should head first to Saruman to seek his guidance on where to go next. Messengers have been sent ahead to Isengard, but I fear we will have to leave before they have even delivered our calls for help.'_

Gandalf thought grimly and looked around the close forest. The tree herder had moved the trunks and carriage deep into the forest where the child would not think to lurk for long. Gandalf had inspected what was left in the vine entangled carriage searching for clues as to where they had been or if anyone had survived but found nothing.

"It seems Saruman might have some information I need after all," he murmured before continuing to read.

'_And so it is, we have been forced to flee. We are being pursued by Sauron's Orcs. I only hope we can make it to Isengard. We are concerned as there has been no word from Saruman yet. Elahir must be kept safe until she can understand and control the power that lies dormant within her.'_

'_The Orcs are catching up, each day we are battling, only few at a time, but they weaken the few that have stayed to escort. All others are taking the battle to the main unit that travels just a day or two behind. We mustn't slow. I fear now more than ever.'_

Gandalf noticed each entry was becoming smaller as the days went on.

'_We have drawn to Fangorn Forest, but the Orcs are upon us. It seems like they were waiting for us. Like they knew this would be our first stop. We have taken care of the first group and entered the forest but I fear there are more waiting for us. What of Saruman i wonder. Is he alive or has his magic not been enough to defeat the Orcs. Or perhaps our messengers never arrived.'_

'_I hear the Orc horn at the edge of the forest. They are coming. This is it. I must find safety for Elahir. Valar please save my daughter, please save Middle Earth's last hope!'_

Gandalf released a breath.

"Elahir. Elahir where have i heard that name," he thought aloud and released a breath he had not realised he had been holding. He popped the book into his bag to take with him. He then looked at another large trunk still hitched to the back of the carriage. He used his sword to uncouple it. It fell but did not open. Upon inspection he found it had an intricate lock to protect it from prying hands.

"Bullocks," he muttered.

He followed the trees directions back to Tree Beard who was in a clearing.

"Wizard!" the tree herder greeted jovially. "What have you found?"

"I have found some information, but i cannot reveal that until i have confirmed it. For that, i will need to leave the forest to further my investigation." At this revelation Tree Beard appeared crest fallen.

"Aye, I understand," he concluded.

"I would like to meet the child," Gandalf spoke, snapping Tree Beard's attention back to him.

"To what purpose?"

"I can assist in her learning and perhaps learn a little more about her too, she can't stay here all her life so she should prepare for what lies outside the forest," Gandalf reasoned. What he said was true but he had ulterior motives to want to meet the elf-child.

Tree Beard thought for a moment and look critically at the wizard. He sighed and stood. "Very well."

Gandalf followed Tree Beard through the forest, not sure where it was the tree header was leading him. Soon he heard the unmistakable sound of a stream. Tree Beard stopped and looked along the banks.

"Penneth," he said, spotting something on the bank further down.

Gandalf saw movement. He focused as a tall, slender figure stood from the root of the tree it was reclining. She looked to be no more than thirty years old but from all the accounts he had taken on from Tree Beard and the books she had to be closer to being past her first hundred. Her skin was not as pale as that of her kin, her hair too was different he saw as she got closer. He moved to stand in front of Tree Beard, and she saw him for the first time.

Suddenly, she took on a defensive stance and crouched, her eyes narrowing. It was the narrowing of her eyes that caught his attention then. Whereas most elven eyes lingered between the colours of grey, blue or occasionally green depending on the mood and bloodlines, hers were in fact an amber colour. At this very moment they were a dark amber, close to a light brown. He raised his hands in the air slowly, showing he meant no harm.

"Penneth, he is a friend," Tree Beard spoke again to calm the elf's nerves.

Gandalf heard a growl not far ahead of him. He looked in surprise to see two ice blue eyes glaring back at him from the shadows.

"He means no harm, Penneth," Tree Beard said once more, but this time looking at the shadows where the growl had come.

Penneth looked from tree herder to Gandalf and then back, her eyes roved the Ent's face for some sign. Her eyes flickered for a moment from unsure and then to decisive. She stood up and relaxed.

"_Tithen lum, be calm,"_ she called to the shadow that belonged to the ice blue eyes. They blinked and then were gone.

The tall and slender elf approached. Her skin was a light olive, her hair was a rich brown that faded to a golden blonde at the ends that seemed to shine even in the low light of the forest. She walked lithely yet cautiously over a log that spanned the stream. Her steps were light, he saw pointed ears beneath her long hair that was braided.

She never took her eyes off Gandalf, as if half expecting him to launch an attack at any time. He also noted a curiosity within her eyes. 'Her eyes...' He could not move past her eyes, they were not of a colour he was used to seeing amongst the elves, or men for that matter. They were now a golden amber that also reflected the little light of the forest and made her look animalistic as she crept closer.

"Pa, who is this?" she demanded. Her voice was melodic yet harsh at the same time, like speaking softly was not something she did often.

"I go by many a name, my dear," he answered for Tree Beard. "The trees know me as Mithrandir, my name of men is Gandalf."

She cocked her head to the side, adding to her animalistic traits. "_Mithrandir," _she repeated and then added as an after thought _"Mae Govennen,"_ in perfect Sindarin.

Gandalf raised his eye brows in surprise. _"You know the language of elves, child?"_

"_Yes, the trees have taught me Sindarin,"_ she rolled the words off her tongue like it was her first language and not her second.

"What else do you know, child?" he asked finding a root to sit on. Penneth looked up at Tree Beard who nodded and also found a way to settle himself in a manner.

"What do you mean?" she queried, not sure how to answer.

"Do you hunt?" he asked thoughtfully. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes, Pa explained to me a tool he had seen before, a bow. I fashioned myself one so I could hunt and kill game."

Gandalf nodded, seeing a grimace appear on Tree Beard's bark covered face. He understood where it came from. The tree herders were protectors of their forests and its inhabitants. He must have had a lot of love for the child to let her harm any being of the forest.

"Can you read?" he queried curiously. She looked taken aback at this new question.

"Read?" she repeated the word as if it were foreign to her, Gandalf nodded, his mind still mulling over different thoughts and ideas, and moved onto his next question.

"Do you know of what race you belong?"

She looked from him to Tree Beard, as if seeking approval. Tree Beard looked grim but nodded once to her. "The trees believe me to be elven, I would not know for sure."

"And what of the history of Middle Earth, do you know any of that?" he pulled his sack in front of him and began rifling through his possessions.

"No, I know the history of the tree herders and the forest though," she answered, appearing doubtful. Gandalf pulled out several leather bound objects, she watched him with great curiosity.

"My dear, it's time you learnt of the world outside the forest, you may yet need to join it one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again to Azkahdeliah for another review! You're keen aren't you? :)**

**Last chapter for the week...perhaps?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Penneth POV**

Moons passed and Gandalf had to set off once more. He was continuing on towards Isengard and Saruman to see what he knew. He left Penneth to study the histories of Middle Earth including the stories of the One Ring. It fascinated her, how one ring could ensnare the will of Men so easily.

She also enjoyed the story of Elves, how they looked and their many different abilities. She often wondered to which she belonged, was she Woodland Realm or maybe of Lothlorien. She doubted Lothlorien, as Gandalf had said that those with ties to Lothlorien usually had magical abilities. Like the Lady Galadriel had the ability to see things in her magic mirror. Others had foresight. Some were healers, others could read minds and some could even change a weak minds mood. Others were amazing warriors.

She had the same as the general abilities of elves. She had near perfect balance, speed, accuracy, powerful hearing as well as being in tune with her surroundings. The trees had taught her well with Elvish and Gandalf had not taken long to teach her the rest of the Sindarin tongue, as well as a few other dialects.

Tithen Lum looked up as Tree Beard appeared beside the tree she was reading in.

"Penneth, what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm reading of the city of the Woodland Realm, Pa, and of its King and Prince. They sound very brave and courageous."

"Aye, I'm sure they would be compared to anything here. I met the King Thranduil once, he was a polite lad. He did seem rushed I must say. Didn't linger long." Penneth raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Never mind that, Penneth, Gandalf directed me to give you practice at your defence and swiftness, come now! It is time to play!" he growled and lifted her from the tree.

Tithen Lum lay her head back down and yawned, uninterested in their sessions of activity. "Are you ready?" he asked as she stowed her book and grabbed a rather long and straight stick she had carved and whittled herself.

Gandalf had offered her his sword but she refused for fear she might hurt her guardian. With a sly grin she looked up and then dashed behind the tree herder and a thunk resounded through the quiet forest as she landed a blow. Gandalf had instructed Tree Beard that he was not to go easy on her. He was to attack her as if he were attacking an orc that harmed one of his trees.

He roared and stretched out a leg to stomp where she was, but she soon dodged his legs and once again there was a thunk behind him.

"Come along, Pa," she teased grinning from ear to ear. Tree Beard swung an arm behind him suddenly, faster than she anticipated and it caught her unawares. She was thrown backwards and landed heavily against the trunk of an oak, winding her. She struggled to her feet before Tree Beard would be on her and ran as he tried to grab her. Her back ached where she had landed, and her head thumped where her head had connected.

"You're getting sloppy, Penneth," he grumbled seeing her struggle, but for a moment.

She dodged his swinging limb and jumped against the trunk of a tree, pushing off it and slipping past another swinging limb to slip her pretend sword into a notch of the tree herder's trunk, signalling the end of the game. She landed and looked up at Tree Beard with satisfaction.

He looked down in surprise, before he screwed up his face in disappointment. "Not again."

Penneth laughed lightly at her guardian before wincing.

Tree Beard dropped to a knee, his face filled with concern. "Penneth-" he began.

"I am alright, Pa," she interjected before he could speak further. She was about to chew a leaf that would help her heal fast when the trees began to whisper.

"_Gandalf is in trouble"_ the trees warned. Tree Beard and Penneth stopped.

"Trouble? Pa, what of Gandalf?" she looked up at the branches in horror.

Tree Beard had a look of great concern on his face. "Go, up high into the trees, Penneth. Stay hidden and listen to the trees. They will protect you," he ushered leaning his head closer to a particular high oak for her to climb into. She gracefully leapt into the upper branches and crouched down, peering through the leaves, watching Tree Beard.

She watched him as he looked towards Isengard and began moving towards the edge of the forest. Penneth followed in the tree tops, careful to move silently and quickly. As they approached the edge of the forest Tree Beard slowed to a stop just before the last line of trees. Penneth followed suit, cautiously peering through the tree tops to the top of Orthanc tower.

She had only ever seen it once before, when she was much younger and had wondered away from Tree Beard on one of their walks. It was an intimidating building of stone, dark in its surrounds of lush green. It made her feel uneasy when she had seen it that first time, nothing had changed, her stomach twisted as she looked to the top of the daunting tower.

There were dark clouds above it, something was not right. Dark clouds never floated above Isengard. She watched as Tree Beard began to move along the last line of trees, but she dared not follow. She was frozen to the tree she hid in. She felt uneasy about the whole situation, but was still trying to make out some clue as to where Gandalf was, when suddenly she heard an eagles cry. Her sharp eyes caught movement in the skies and saw the largest bird she had ever seen, flying right by the Tower of Orthanc and witnessed something, or someone, leap from the roof, only to land safely on the eagles back.

Tree Beard shrunk back into the trees in fear.

"Pa!" Penneth hissed from above him. "It's Gandalf!"

"Get back, Penneth, should you be seen we will be in great danger!" he ordered, trying to make her out in the dark foliage.

The eagle landed several metres from the edge of the forest and Gandalf struggled from the bird and hurried into the forest. Penneth resisted the urge to bound out from the trees and assist Gandalf, he was bloodied and battered, struggling to walk.

Tree Beard hurried to his side. "Gandalf, what happened?" Tree Beard demanded looking at his many wounds.

"Saruman has been corrupted and is allied with Sauron!" Gandalf gasped as Tree Beard picked him up and rushed him further into the forest. Penneth followed along in the tree tops, listening for any signs of a pursuit from the tower.

"But how is that possible?" Tree Beard exclaimed as he moved with the greatest of haste.

"Do not dwell on it, we must decide what action to take to protect the Shoran heir," she heard Gandalf hiss.

Penneth hurried ahead to the clearing and began pulling out her healing supplies. 'Shoran heir? Who could they be talking about?' She set about her work, focusing very carefully on what she was doing but also listening for the tell tale signs of approaching enemies.

"What shall we do Gandalf? It's no longer safe here, is it?" Tree Beard voiced his concerns slowly, watching as Penneth began handing Gandalf roots and vials.

"It will be once I leave, I hope, she is not yet ready."

"I cannot teach her what she needs to learn here," Tree Beard objected. "She would be safer away from here with her own kinds."

"What do you mean? Who is not safe here? Who is not ready?" Penneth asked in surprise.

"You, my dear, Penneth," Tree Beard murmured in a low voice, the voice he used when he wanted her to stop asking questions. He had used it on her a few times, usually when she quizzed him about how it was she came to be in his care. She looked taken aback. Fangorn was her home, never before had she considered it was not safe.

"No, she must stay here. I have much research to conduct and a message I must send across the realms." Gandalf's words were said with a voice of finality so Tree Beard didn't argue.

Penneth looked at them both with great trepidation as she prepared some healing herbs. What was going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank those who have read this story this far. So much so I edited this chapter as soon as I woke up this morning so I could post it today ;)<strong>

**Especially since I just got an Xbox One with Assassins Creed Unity as an early christmas present so may yet go AWOL! Hehehe**

**I'm sure my fellow nerds out there will understand ;)**

**Much love, **

**Krayzee**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to post another chapter for Azkahdeliah and new reviewer and follower Alexma.**

**And apparently it's Thanksgiving for those of you on the other side of the world, so Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate it :)**

**This one is a big chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Penneth POV**

Once his wounds healed sufficiently enough Gandalf left the forest. His words to her before he left, stuck in her head

_'Much of your past you are yet to learn, but you will know when it is time to learn and fly.'_

In the short time Gandalf had been with them during her lessons, and then during his healing, she had found he could be quite cryptic at times. Much to her annoyance. It was something that Tree Beard did to her too, she preferred things to be put simply.

One day, she was lying blissfully in the clearing with Tithen Lum enjoying the little sun that got through during the middle of the day. She lay on her back with her hair to one side and her head resting on her hands, eyes closed as her face enjoyed the embrace of the warm sunshine. There was a strange chill in the air of late, she said nothing to Tree Beard. She knew he wouldn't have noticed it. Much seemed different in the forest now. It knew of the evil lurking nearby and seemed to darken even more still.

Something else had changed too. Tithen Lum rarely left Penneth's side, and she wondered why it was. The black and white wolf used to often disappear for days on end, but now she had stayed with her for many moons.

She sat up, adjusting her hair and crossing her legs. Something pulled at her. She couldn't explain if it was pulling at her head or her heart. She could just feel it. Something was trying to guide her but who or what, she did not know. She began fiddling with the necklace she wore.

Tree Beard had found it when she was a baby and she wore it all the time. It was a gold chain, with a shield featuring red panels and gold throughout. She ran her fingers around the edge and turned it over and over. Suddenly something caught her eye. She noticed slight indentations she had never noticed before along the sides. It looked like it might fit into something. Puzzled she turned it over again. The indentations went all around it.

She looked around the clearing, Tree Beard was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and looked back down at the shield and held it up to the sun. She had only held it up for a second when suddenly a word abruptly appeared along the gold filigree that ran throughout the shield.

'_Elahir'_

Penneth tore the chain from her neck and threw it across the clearing in fright.

Tithen Lum also jumped up, her fur bristling and her lips curling in surprise of the sudden movement. Penneth scurried backwards to her feet. She looked around once more, wondering if anyone else had seen it. She was still alone, apart from Tithen Lum who looked at her slightly confused.

She thought carefully of the history books. Nothing had mentioned the word_ 'Elahir'_. What could this Elahir be? She picked the shield back up and looked at it once again.

Suddenly, she found herself being pulled away from the clearing. A voice, or a presence it seemed, was calling her towards a part of the forest she had no recollection of. Tithen Lum tailed her closely in great concern, sticking to the shadows once more. Penneth moved with great speed and purpose, almost as if spirited by something. This part of the forest was much darker compared to where she inhabited.

Soon, she happened upon something intriguing, she stopped behind a large tree root scanning the area carefully.

It looked to be a ruined carriage, if the pictures in the books Gandalf left were anything to go off. It was covered in vines and broken. She could see still that it was once very grand. Tithen Lum sat beside her, her head cocked askew taking in the find.

"_What do you think?"_ Penneth whispered to the wolf. Tithen Lum sniffed the air then motioned that she wanted to get closer.

Penneth skulked closer to the carriage and looked around. She noticed there were no bodies nearby, which she thought strange. Surely there should have been the remnants of someone, the owners of the carriage? For it was quite obvious it had been caught in the middle of a battle. Arrows littered the exterior of the carriage.

Tithen Lum sniffed around the carriage, until she happened across a trunk. She gave a quiet bark and a whimper, trying to get the young she-elf's attention.

Penneth moved to the back of the carriage where Tithen Lum sat looking at the trunk.

It had a regal look about it, it was coloured a dull gold, most likely so dull because of age and exposure. She pulled the vines that constricted it and brushed away the dirt and dust that had settled upon it. She noticed some writing etched along the top.

"_Elahir... to bring balance to the world. Light in darkness."_

"Elahir," she breathed remembering the writing that had appeared on her necklace shield. She looked to open the trunk, only to find it was locked. She inspected the lock, it appeared intricate in design. She noticed the lock required something of a shield shape. She pulled the shield from her neck and inspected it and looked back to the lock.

Her hand slid the shield into the lock, there was a 'chink' of metal on metal and suddenly the trunk flew open. Tendrils of colourful light filled the clearing and swam around Penneth. She heard Tithen Lum growl and then whimper before her foot falls could be heard fleeing the vicinity. She held her hand up to shield her eyes, but at the same time her mind told her to look. Now her body was fighting her mind. She opened one eye and looked in.

_Suddenly she could see nothing but white. She saw vision of war, fires, black and menacing looking creatures. The words Orc and Urak-Hai came to mind. The vision changed to sweeping plains. _

_To a beautiful forest. An elven woman with sparkling blonde hair. She felt like the woman was looking straight at her, but surely this was a dream._

_It changed to a group trudging the mountain side, it consisted of two Men, an elf, 4 hobbits and... Gandalf. Was this happening now? Or was this the past or near future? _

_Next she saw darkness, a room littered with bodies. Possibly of dwarfs. A fight, the group fought hard. A Balrog appeared. Gandalf fell into a pit of blackness. It scared Penneth but yet she didn't feel sadness. Her vision changed yet again._

_One of the men, a white tree emblazoned on his chest, pursued a dark, curly haired hobbit. The hobbit clutched a golden ring in his hand before disappearing into thin air before the man. Soon he was pursued by the vulgar Urak-Hai. The man who had attacked him now fought to defend two more hobbits as they were pursued by the Urak-Hai. He soon fell to several arrows, the two hobbits carried away by the Urak-Hai._

_She felt despair and fear flood her body as the vision slipped from her view._

_To a beautiful woman with silky brown hair that went to a golden blonde at the tips like her own._

"_Elahir," she said and for a moment Penneth thought she was real. "My beautiful daughter, Elahir. Princess of the Sheann Elves. I give to you my power. I cast protection over you using my undying love for you. You will rid the world of these dark days. I fear it is to be done without me at your side. You may not have me by your side but my spirit will be there with you the entire way. You are my pride and joy, although I know you now only a few hours after your birth, you will have me with you for eternity."_

With that the vision ended and Penneth crumpled to the ground, she held her temples and curled into a tight ball.

Tree Beard came crashing through the forest, having heard her screams and seen the bright lights. "Penneth!" he roared. He hurried to her side, touching her and feeling the warmth radiating from her body suddenly.

"I'm ok, Pa," she groaned. She sat up slowly. She looked from the Ent to the now open trunk.

"Oh..." he whispered with a grimace. "I was told that you needed to discover this on your own."

"Apparently so," she murmured deep in thought. Tree Beard leant over her for a better look in the trunk. "So I suppose i should be going by the name of Elahir?"

"It would seem so, Penneth," he answered, he looked slightly hurt, as she got up to look inside the trunk as well.

Inside were items of clothing, more books and some silken bags. She hesitantly lifted one of the bags up. It was long, and whatever inside it felt solid but very, very light. She opened the bag and pulled out two swords. They did not look like the pictures of elven swords that she had read about. They were long and thin, slightly curved with a medium length handle which was bound in fabric and decorated with gold thread. She looked closely at the hilt which was rounded and much smaller than the swords of Men. It was encrusted with the same red and gold filigree as her necklace.

"Quite beautiful," Tree Beard said looking over her shoulder.

"How am I to learn to use these?" she asked looking at them, slightly dismayed at the thought. She put them back carefully inside the bag and then reached in for the next one.

Tree Beard looked back at her as puzzled as she felt. Tithen Lum crept back to her side, her ears slightly flattened still.

Just by looking at the bag she could tell what she was pulling out. It was a bow, again with the same jewels encrusted into the hard wood that made up the arch.

Next she pulled out clothes, fine dresses and some much hardier clothes as well as what appeared to be leather armour. Lightweight and perfect for someone on the move. It was at that moment a dark cloud began to appear in the back of her mind.

"_The white wizard approaches... the white wizard approaches."_

She stopped in her tracks and instinctively reached back into the trunk.

Tree Beard stood, a look of fear flooded his face as he instinctively stood in front of Penneth.

Tithen Lum's fur bristled and she snarled baring her white teeth, backing towards Penneth.

Penneth reefed the fine swords from the bag and hurried to unsheathe one. She turned around with the sword raised above her head.

"Well, well, well...this will never do." The voice was familiar if slightly airier than she remembered. She was blinded by the white light for a moment but narrowed her eyes to try and see through it.

"Gandalf?" she gasped as the light subsided.

There he was, standing in front of her, but not the deshivelled old man she was used to teaching her elvish or history lessons. His grey, tattered robes were now pure white, his grey beard and hair also white and his staff had changed from an old, crooked piece of oak branch to a straight white staff.

"Ah, Penneth," he said stepping down from the rock he had stood. "Or is it Elahir now?" He looked meaningfully at the swords in her hands. "You look absolutely absurd, this won't do. I'll have to add some extra homework to your load."

"Hararoom, Gandalf! Such a fright you gave us!" Tree Beard roared, almost sounding angry as he turned to look down on the wizard.

"Gandalf, a dark cloud has appeared in my mind," Penneth began, calling Gandalf's attention back to her. "And when i opened the trunk visions appeared to me." Gandalf looked at her curiously.

"What sort of visions?" he asked curiously as they walked over to the trunk. She told him all she had seen. She hesitated at the vision of him falling to the Balrog, but slowly explained her vision.

"Ah yes, such a fight I had, but as you can see I have lived on. And it seems, my child, you may have a form of foresight as a gift from your mother."

Penneth's eyes went wide with surprise. She couldn't place what had surprised her more. The mention of an ability she did not know she had, or the mention of her mother.

"Gandalf, what is going on? How do you know my mother?"

"You will learn in time, but time is something we do not have much of. We must press on with your training and I will explain much to you in due course."

"How can I Gandalf? I no longer know who I am!" she spat. "Am I Penneth or am I Elahir?" She sat down next to the trunk with her head in her hands.

"Can you not be both? You are Penneth in how you were raised. Bring that to who Elahir will be. The journeys you will face in your future will surely shape Elahir. Everything that happens is for a reason." He raised his hands up. "Just look at me."

Penneth looked at him in confusion, she was unsure of what point he wished to make. Her face soon changed to recognition. She had seen him fall to the Balrog, but he stood before her. And he was more powerful than ever. She also now realised why she had not felt any sadness when she witnessed the vision. He had a purpose to fall as he had, and his purpose was there, right before her eyes. He was now more powerful than ever before.

"Well, I suppose we should welcome Elahir to the world..." she said with a new found determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I hope no one is confused at all. Please tell me if you are?<strong>

**Also, are there any artists out there? Would love to see some people's take on Penneth/Elahir?**

**Some notes:**

**With her swords, think of some intricately decorated Katanas and thats pretty much her twin swords.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is another of those much shorter chapters, sorry kids :P just works out that way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Gandalf's POV**

Months passed and Penneth, now called by Elahir, trained hard every day with Gandalf. He had discovered ancient scrolls depicting the ancient art of Sheann sword fighting. She sparred well with him, picking up the technique immediately, the second she held both swords in her hands correctly.

He taught her what he could of archery, although she was already a natural. Gandalf watched her and thought her almost a match for the best bowman in all of Middle Earth, an elf from the Woodland Realm he told her. Her Elvish was excellent, although he could not teach her the native tongue as it had been lost with her mother.

One evening they sat for a meal, Elahir had hunted well, and she and Gandalf enjoyed a warm meal. Tree Beard turned a blind eye to the meal and enjoyed having his Penneth with him still. Gandalf was in the middle of telling a story about his visit to Lothlorien, when Elahir stood suddenly and turned south.

"Penneth?" Tree Beard queried in alarm, he had become a little over protective of his little girl. He couldn't let go of the fact that his little one was moving on.

"There is evil, just outside the boundaries of the forest," she whispered. She grabbed her bow and clambered into Tree Beard's upper branches. "Come on, Pa! Someone needs our help." Gandalf followed as Elahir guided Tree Beard through the forest. She slowed him once they were near.

"Gandalf, I think they are Orcs, but they are so much bigger. They have the mark of the white hand on their chests," she whispered down to him. Gandalf nodded.

"They are Urak-Hai, creations of Saruman's and much more evil than Orcs," Gandalf explained, as Elahir watched the group.

A fight had broken out, over something on the ground. Possibly a small animal. They heard a horn sound from the hills that rolled lazily outside the forest. "The horn of the Ridemarck," Gandalf commented, a slightly confused look on his face.

A moment later, a company of horsemen appeared and were hacking at the Urak-Hai with their swords and spears. It was a blood bath, Gandalf could see Elahir's eyes widen in shock. There was no mercy, by neither man nor beast. She looked down from the battle for a moment with grief. Gandalf noted the gentle nature of the girl. It struck him that she was not been exposed to the world of war as many other creatures of Middle Earth had been.

He looked back to the battle at hand and noticed two Urak-Hai had broken from the fight and were headed into the forest. They were chasing something. Or was it somethings?

"Gandalf, two Urak-Hai pursue two small creatures. They appear to be wearing elven cloaks but I cannot be certain," Elahir called trying to climb into a sturdier bough of a tree so she could pull back her bow string without any constriction.

"Hobbits?" Gandalf wondered aloud.

"What are Hobbits?" Tree Beard asked.

"Never mind that now, what do we do Gandalf?" Elahir pressed as she watched them draw nearer. The Hobbits were doing their best to avoid the grasp of the Urak-Hai that tailed them. They were gaining on them fast.

"Take the Urak-Hai, Elahir," Gandalf ordered.

"My pleasure," Elahir said with a big grin. She took an arrow from her quiver and notched it to her bowstring, pulling it back to rest on her chin. She released it. Her aim was true, as the arrow struck the closest Urak-Hai in the eye once released. No sooner had the arrow hit its target that she had notched another arrow and sent it streaming for the second one. It too was true.

The Hobbits kept running, not realising the Urak-Hai had fallen. Elahir looked down at Tree Beard and Gandalf and nodded that it was safe to proceed. She leapt back across into Tree Beard's branches.

Tree Beard began to move towards the Hobbits, who stared up at him in horror.

"Relax," Elahir called from the top branches. The Hobbits craned their necks to see who had spoken. She leapt and landed easily in front of them. "We will not hurt you. The White Wizard wishes to see you." Tree Beard picked them up and carried them back to Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" They cried. "But you died? We watched you fall!"

"That I did, but it was not yet my time," he answered. "I see you two have been in trouble again as always." Merry and Pippin looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"This time it wasn't our fault, we swear it," Merry mumbled. "We were helping Master Frodo escape,"

"Well, that was very courageous of you," the woman who had leapt from the branches of the strange tree remarked.

The two Hobbits looked up at her and for the first time saw her fully as the full moon streamed into the clearing. They stared in awe at her tall and lean stature, her olive complexion and then their face changed to confusion when they saw her elven ears, amber eyes and long brown to golden hair. They both gulped.

"Umm..."

"Apologies, I am Elahir and this is the guardian of the Fangorn Forest, Tree Beard." She motioned at the tree person who was now sitting on his haunches so he could take in the conversations. He looked at the Hobbits and smiled. The Hobbits backed away from him slightly and looked back at Elahir.

"Um, excuse me, milady, but you're an elf aren't you?" Pippin asked. Elahir nodded once, her amber eyes looking back at them expectantly. "You don't look like a normal elf, is all..." he trailed off as Merry elbowed him.

"Elahir here, is a special kind of elf," Gandalf cut in before she could answer. "And she is going to help us fight this war, and win it."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was short and boring, but don't worry, interesting stuff will come along soon<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Good morning from Australia! I hope you all have, are having or had, a lovely day! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Elahir looked up at Tree Beard. It was time for her and Gandalf to go on their way. Tree Beard was being charged with the care of the two Hobbits.

"Thank you for everything, Pa," Elahir sighed as she finished packing the last of the essential contents of her trunk into her rucksack. "I will miss you."

"And I you, Little One," he answered before blowing his nose on a rather large leaf. Elahir smiled and patted his knee.

"Don't worry, Elahir, we will take care of him!" Merry promised tapping her shoulder from a nearby ledge. She turned to look at the two Hobbits that were beaming at her.

"Well I would hope so, Master Merry and Master Pippin, I will be most upset if you do not comfort him like good house guests." She ruffled their hair and began to strap her swords to her waist, slung her bow and quiver to her back, and tied a dagger to her ankle before sliding her foot back into a well made Sheann elf boot. The clothing from the trunk was either packed carefully into her rucksack or she was wearing it. They fitted her perfectly and moved so well with her, she was so very comfortable in them. She slung the red elven cloak from her trunk across her shoulders, it was warm, yet light.

"Go on, Elahir, I have something to discuss with the young hobbits."

Elahir looked back at Tree Beard who was slumped on the floor of the clearing look very sad. She grimaced and walked back once more to place a kiss on his bark covered nose.

"Until we meet again, Pa. _Hannon Le_." With a nod to the two Hobbits she ran from the clearing with Tithun Lum behind her. She felt the tears welling up and slowed to a walk, quickly brushing them away with her sleeve. She had never cried before, not even as a child, when she had taken a tumble from the tallest tree in the forest, and had been hurt . Tears were foreign to her and she did not like the feeling.

The pair lightly strode on for some time. Elahir's mind dwelled on Tree Beard. She also held some anxiety about leaving the forest. She instinctively walked around the roots of the trees that whispered their goodbyes to her.

They were nearing the outer edge of the forest when Elahir felt another presence within their borders. A second later, she heard voices.

"Gandalf!" she hissed, hoping the trees would carry her whispers. Pulling her bow from her back and notching an arrow, while Tithen Lum bristled beside her, teeth bared, and instinctively skulked away to flank them and come up from behind.

"_A Man, A Dwarf and an Elf walk into a forest together. To what means they come we wonder?" _the trees whispered around her. This confused Elahir a great deal. Why were such a trio travelling together? From what she had read of them, dwarves and elves held no friendship for one another.

She crept forward, quietly as her elven feet could, knowing that the elf's own hearing was as keen as her own. Possibly more so. In the distance, her keen eyes spotted them, she saw the Man first, his face dirty, his clothes too. His hand was on the hilt of his sword.

She then saw the dwarf, it was a short and stout looking thing, most of its face covered with red, thick, facial hair. He carried a large axe, and several smaller axes were attached to his belt. This made her lip curl slightly into a sneer. Axes were most commonly used for chopping wood.

And then her eyes caught sight of the elf. He was tall and fair. His shoulders broad, with his blonde hair seeming to shine in the dull light of the forest. He wore green leggings, a white tunic covered with a green jerkin. They all wore the same grey, elven cloaks. The elf's piercing blue eyes scanned the forest and she watched him notch an arrow and place it at the ready on his bow. She took note of the two elven swords also strapped to his back.

She scanned the brush and shadows behind them for Tithen Lum's eyes. The trees began to talk, Elahir cursed them in her mind, grinding her teeth.

She heard the elf speak. "This forest is very old," his voice sounded melodic, yet strong and confident to her ears. "It holds a lot of memories, and anger." He looked back to his dwarf companion, whose nerves were getting the better of him, Elahir noted, as she crept closer to where he and the elf stood. He raised his axe anxiously.

"Gimli, lower your axe!" hissed the Man. The dwarf, Gimli, lowered his axe slowly and nervously.

Elahir was now quite close and had still not been seen. She smirked at this. She noticed the elf tense and caught her breath. Had he sensed her?

"_Aragorn, we are not alone,"_ he spoke in Sindarin, moving past the man with haste and scanning the forest ahead of them.

Elahir bit her lip. He knew. She had to move now. She adjusted her hood and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She jumped from the shadows and landed with her bowstring pulled and her arrow pointed at the elf. He too, turned to face her, his bowstring tight to his chin, arrow trained on her.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" she demanded in the common tongue of Man. The Man and Dwarf had both drawn weapons but seemed unsure of what to make of the situation. The elf's eyes narrowed at her, looking severe yet unsure. "Well?"

Before any could answer her, Tithen Lum jumped from her hiding place and was atop the dwarf, growling and nashing her teeth at him. She was much bigger than he, at least twice the length. The dwarf, however, would not be felled easily. He kicked out, landing a blow to the wolf's underside. She whimpered as she was thrown back.

In this moment, Elahir became distracted by her furry friend's pain and looked away. The elf took this opportunity to knock her bow aside and knock her back, she stumbled only a step and kicked out at him before regaining her balance, but she had lost the arrow she held.

Suddenly, there was a familiar white light.

"_The white wizard!" _the elf shouted and moved his aim as the man and dwarf turned their weapons to the wizard. Elahir saw Tithen Lum jump once more at the dwarf, knocking him down. The elf tensed his arm, ready to release the bow.

"_NO!"_ she shouted in Sindarin, leaping forward and tackling the elf. The arrow was released but fired too high. The Man shouted and released his sword as if his hand burned.

"I've been expecting you," Gandalf boomed as the light died. She struggled with the elf, he was strong. She freed herself and moved away, Tithen Lum following her and standing on the ground beside the rock Gandalf stood. The trio looked past their hands in astonishment.

"Gandalf, you live?" the man gasped while the Dwarf gaped in shock. His mouth moving but no words came. The elf just smiled happily.

"But how, we saw you fall!" the dwarf now spoke.

"Ah yes, I fell through fire, then ice. I smited the Balrog until it lay dead with my sword in his chest and lay there waiting for the darkness to take me. Instead, the light took me."

The man moved forward and put his hand on Gandalf's shoulder. "Gandalf, it is good to have you back."

"Gandalf? Yes, Gandalf the Grey was my name. But I am Gandalf the white." He smiled broadly as the trio surrounded him.

Elahir shifted slightly, nervously, her eyes trained on the elf, narrowed with distrust. The elf's eyes moved from Gandalf to her and hardened. She recognised the group from her vision. She knew Gandalf trusted them, they were apart of the Fellowship of the Ring. They were to help escort the ringbearer to Mordor to destroy the One ring.

For what ever reason though, she felt nervous towards the elf. Could it be because this was the first elf she had come across? One of her own kind.

"Elahir," Gandalf soothed her. She looked to him, her eyebrows raised before bowing her head in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to my reviewers :) every time you review you encourage me to update more and more! Heck every time you favourite or follow is encouragement too. Thank you :)<strong>

**Krayzee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, another shorter chapter. I'm horrible, I know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Legolas POV**

Legolas looked at Gandalf in surprise. The name he called to the cloaked figure sounded vaguely familiar.

"_Mae Govannen,"_ he heard Aragorn greet her, placing his hand over his heart in a customary elven greeting. The cloaked figure's attention turned from Legolas to Aragorn who stood by his side. They bowed their head in response, also returning the gesture, albeit stiffly. Legolas could make out the shape of the newcomer's body, it was undoubtedly feminine, but it was different. Stronger.

"This is Elahir," Gandalf announced walking to her side. He pulled down her hood.

Gimli and Aragorn raised their eyebrows, but Legolas looked at her suspiciously. He recognised her kind from many years ago, from books and stories his father had told him. She was a Sheann elf maiden, but something was not quite right about her.

"She is daughter of the Sheann Elf queen, Ellia." Legolas looked at Gandalf incredulously. The Sheann elf queen. He remembered hearing stories from his father and the missions he went on to visit her. She and her people had disappeared or been taken by Sauron. No one was really sure. But here before him, stood her daughter. The princess.

The wolf made a small bark at Gandalf from where she sat neatly next to Elahir. "Oh yes, and Tithen Lum, her faithful little shadow." The wolf opened its mouth and let its tongue hang to the side, as if smiling. Gimli curled his lip slightly, Legolas could sense the wolf made him uneasy, not surprising from his initial meeting with the huge animal. She was twice the size of any wolf he had seen before.

The She-elf continued to look at the ground. She was tall and her skin was olive in complexion, much darker than that of most elves, but her hair was a strange colour, starting a rich brown but fading to a golden blonde, it shone as if making its own light.

She bent to praise her large wolf friend, loose strands from her roughly braided hair fell across her face, showing her pointed ears. She wore the same attire as he, only deep red in colour. She looked back up and met his eyes, his eyes widened with great surprise. A golden amber shone back at him, making her look wild. He had never before seen any elf with such wild eyes.

She repeated the greeting movement to Legolas. Legolas returned the notion, his eyes did not leave her.

Aragorn began to speak again, drawing back her attention. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas Thrandulian, Prince of the Woodland Realm."

Elahir's eyes widened at the mention of Legolas. She turned to look at him suddenly with an almost apologetic and scared look in her eye. It was but a fleeting glance because soon it was replaced with a hardened resolve, as she looked back to Aragorn.

"Hello, milady," Gimli greeted gruffly. "And what are you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be residing in Lothlorien or perhaps Rivendell?" He looked her up and down. "You don't look like the other elves." He looked to his own companion and back to her. Legolas smirked at the thought of the dwarf comparing him to her.

"It's a long story, Master Dwarf. Perhaps better suited for our travels," she replied with a sideways glance at Gandalf, who nodded once and then began to lead the way out of the forest.

**Elahir POV**

They soon reached the edge of the forest where the light began to protrude the branches and trunks of the trees. Elahir felt some minor anxiety at this. She had never left the forest before. The forest was her home. She began to feel a knot form in her throat and her stomach. She tried not to show her anxiety in light of her new companions. She could feel the Elf prince's eyes upon her every so often and it unnerved her.

As they approached the edge of the forest, Elahir hesitated for but a moment, but Gandalf urged her on. "Come, Elahir, your future lies not in the forest," he murmured as he left the last tree line. Elahir took a deep breath and faltered, only to feel a nudge at her back.

She turned to see Tithen Lum prodding her, urging her forward. She felt the sun's rays upon her face and looked up letting it embrace her fully. The knot in her throat had disappeared but now her stomach began to flip, she was unsure if this was from excitement or anxiety.

Aragorn and Legolas walked over to a pair of horses that had been waiting patiently by a very large pile of burning corpses. Elahir recognised the Urak-Hai corpses from the previous night. She looked sideways at Gandalf expectantly, he nodded and began to whistle a long and eerie tune.

Elahir could hear the two horses before she could see them. They ran with great speed and when they appeared Elahir's breath was ensnared. They were beautiful. One pure white, the other pure black. They slowed as they approached Gandalf.

"Shadowfax, King of the horses and my dear old friend. And he has brought his daughter, Veriann for you, Elahir, the bravest of all his kin," Gandalf said as he greeted his old friend.

Veriann walked to Elahir, who put her hand up to greet Veriann. To Elahir's surprise, Veriann dropped to one knee and bowed her head down to the ground.

Elahir looked from Veriann to Gandalf who nodded. Elahir stroked Veriann's long face once and the horse stood up, ready to take on Elahir as her charge. She leapt on board easily and weightlessly. Tithen Lum barked at the horse, and then made a low growl as she bowed and played in front of the horse too. Elahir smiled, pleased that Tithen Lum was already taking kindly to their new friend.

"Come, we must travel first to Rohan. The realm of King Theoden. I feel a darkness lurking there." Gandalf turned Shadowfax and urged him toward the North.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They had been riding most of the day, Aragorn and Gandalf talking of what had ensued after Gandalf's fall at the mines of Moria. Elahir had been looking around their surroundings with wonder and intrigue.

"Anyone would think you have never been outside the forest, milady," Gimli's gruff voice piped up from beside her. He was riding behind Legolas, who was either concentrating on something far ahead or trying to ignore her. She felt perturbed by this.

"Well, that would be because I haven't, Master Gimli," she replied sheepishly. "Fangorn Forest was my home and all I knew until Gandalf happened upon me. I had only ever read about Middle Earth and I do not think the writings did it any justice. It is truly wonderous."

"And lucky I did too, Fangorn forest is no place for a young She-elf."

Elahir blushed and then gritted her teeth. Legolas glanced sideways briefly and the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. Elahir saw this and she set her jaw, riding ahead.

"How did you happen upon such a noble creature living in a forest on her own, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked curiously watching Elahir and her wolf ride ahead of the group.

"Not quite alone, she was in the care of an Ent or Tree Herder as you might know of them. Quite a few moons ago, the Lord Elrond sent me in search of evidence as to what happened to the Shoran party that left just before its fall to Sauron. All accounts and stories I could find led me to the forest. It was believed that the Sheann Elf Queen and her escorts had headed for Isengard in the hopes that Saruman might offer them some help to escape the ensuing Orcs. As we know now, Saruman is a traitor and a hand of Sauron."

They watched as Elahir rode her horse gracefully, it racing over the ground, apparently oblivious to the conversation behind her. She was a natural horse rider, they watched as her hair whipped back behind her and the wolf bounded alongside.

"From the accounts of Tree Beard, the party fled to the forest from the direction of Isengard, which tells me Saruman sent his Orcs out to meet them and kill them all. It would seem though that the queen did not go down without a fight and her will and that of the forest ensnared the usually placid tree herder to take charge of the baby she fought to protect. Young Elahir has only read of the world in books," Gandalf explained as Legolas drew even with them. "She knows nothing of the realities of the world. I trust you will both help her learn further."

Aragorn nodded eagerly, but Legolas hesitated before doing so. Gandalf's eyes met his, questioning for a moment but thought better of it.

**Legolas POV**

Two days they rode, before they finally topped the final hill that overlooked Edoras. They stopped and looked down at the city. Upon Gandalf's orders, Elahir directed Tithen Lum to wait on the outskirts of the city's hills for her return.

The wolf was not happy and back chatted crossly, which amused Legolas as he listened to Elahir try and reason with the large animal. Finally, Tithen Lum tossed her head and with a final sound, pushed her head to Elahir's chest before turning tail and disappearing into the shadows of the hills.

Legolas looked to the city. It seemed a bleak place, a brisk, cold breeze blew throughout the valley, it seemed to send a chill through Elahir. He noticed the slight shiver she made, he raised an eye brow in surprise but said nothing.

"Cheery place, isn't it?" Elahir commented with a raised eye brow at Gandalf as they began walking towards the city gates.

"She is right, there is a lingering darkness here," Legolas agreed also looking to Gandalf, voicing what he could feel. Gandalf nodded grimly.

As they neared the gates, a flag of the horsemen ripped from its pole and flew away over the hills. Legolas noticed the mournful look on Elahir's face as she watched it float away, it was fleeting as she looked determinedly back to the city.

The guards opened the gates to them and they walked their horses through.

"Find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli murmured to Elahir who rode alongside he and Legolas. He saw her grimace at the thought.

They stowed their horses and were led to the castle of Theoden. Upon reaching the doors they were met with heavily armed soldiers.

"Ah." Gandalf smiled at the General.

"We cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he hesitated before continuing with what appeared to be much displeasure. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Elahir, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all looked to Gandalf who nodded once to them. They began handing over their weapons. Legolas spun his elven swords gracefully and menacingly before handing them over to a guard, who looked nervously back at him. Legolas smirked.

Elahir released her swords hesitantly to a soldier, who seemed taken aback by Elahir. It didn't surprise Legolas that the soldiers seemed in awe of her, she was a unique looking elleth, undoubtedly beautiful in her own way, although very wild looking too. Once they were free of all visible weapons Gandalf looked back to the General with a smile.

"Your staff?" he motioned to Gandalf's beautiful white staff. Gandalf looked surprised.

"Oh? You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked poignantly. The General sighed but nodded reluctantly. Legolas could tell from the soldier's body language that all orders that they followed was with great reluctance. It made him curious to see this king of theirs.

They followed the General inside the castle, Legolas giving his arm to Gandalf to lean on for show of the soldiers.

Upon the throne, they saw what appeared to be a very dishevelled Man. He was very old, his hair was grey, sparce and he looked incredibly unhealthy. His eyes had a strange and murky appearance to them. He was dressed in grey furs and wore a circlet on his head.

To his left sat a very vile, pale looking man, his oily black hair looked unclean and he wore all black. Legolas could feel a darkness lingering in the room, he looked across at Elahir and saw her eyes darting from side to side, scanning the room.

The door was bolted shut behind them, much to their surprise. He noticed rather menacing looking men, who were clearly not soldiers, scattered within the Great Hall. He looked meaningfully at Aragorn who blinked back in response and glanced at Elahir.

Legolas understood immediately. He released Gandalf's arm and dropped closer to Elahir's side. Elahir looked at him in surprise but he avoided her gaze, instead focusing on the men lurking in the shadows of the great hall. They followed alongside the companions, one in particular seemed fixated on Elahir and this irked Legolas. He moved closer to her side, before cautiously turning his gaze back to the throne.

Upon seeing Gandalf, the black clad man leant over hastily to whisper in the King's ear. "My lord, Gandalf the grey is coming," Legolas heard him hiss. "He is a herald to the world."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf called as they slowly walked towards the throne.

"He is not welcome!" the vile man hissed to Theoden. This behaviour seemed to make Elahir edgy. He saw her fists begin to clench. Legolas drifted a step in front of her. Something was very wrong here.

The King raised his head ever so slightly to address Gandalf, although it seemed a struggle for him to do, at best. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Storm Crow?" he asked gruffly and with malice, looking back to his offsider.

"A just question, my liege," the vile man in black responded to the King. Legolas presumed this was Grima Wormtongue who had ordered for their weapons to be seized at the entrance.

He stood up to address them. "Late is the hour upon which this Conjurer chooses to appear," he boomed. "Ill news is an ill guest!" Grima approached Gandalf.

"Be silent!" Gandalf spat in response. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Grima looked taken aback by Gandalf's audacity. "I have not passed through fire and death to bend at creed words with a witless worm." At his final words he lifted his staff from beneath his grey cloak.

Grima stepped back hastily. "His staff?" Grima stammered. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he shouted as he stumbled backwards.

The groups of dark clad men leapt into action, running past the General and Captain of the guard and racing for the group. Legolas and Aragorn too, leapt into action, cutting them off before they lay a hand on Gandalf. Legolas shoved one man, punching him as he stumbled backwards. He blocked the punch of another and caught his arm, flipping him onto his back. Before he could stand upright again, another man rushed past headed for Elahir. He tried to grab him but another swung a punch he was forced to duck.

He dealt the man a quick blow to the head and looked up in time to see Elahir grab the man and flung him aside with a well placed blow to the abdomen. Another tried to grab her in a bear hug from behind but she quickly forced legs upwards, managing to flip them up and over and forcing the assailant to release her arms, she hooked one around his throat and drew a dagger from her ankle, holding it at his throat. "Move and i will end you." He froze in his place.

Gimli charged down another thug who moved to stop Gandalf and knocked him away. Gandalf continued walking towards the throne and Theoden.

"Theoden! Son of Thengath!" he shouted as he walked. Theoden bowed his head, looking somewhat scared. "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Legolas kicked one down and caught another with a well placed fist behind him. Gimli kicked the last to the ground with a growl and then ran to Grima, who made a move to make for Gandalf. He pushed Grima down by his foot.

"I would stay still if I were you..." Gimli threatened him in a low voice.

Gandalf had reached the steps of the throne. He raised one hand, opened, to face Theoden.

"I release you from this spell." He closed his eyes in concentration.

Legolas watched on, he had seen Gandalf work his magic before, although not since he had gained more power. It was to his surprise, that Theoden began to laugh maliciously. Aragorn looked from Theoden to Legolas and back, both shuffled uneasily.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the grey!" Theoden laughed maniacally.

Gandalf opened his eyes wide with concern for but a moment. He then reached across and pulled his cloak off to reveal his white robes. A bright, white light shone from Gandalf sending Theoden back in surprise and pain.

Gandalf stood with arms raised on either side. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," he spat with much deliverance. He took his staff in both hands and pointed it at Theoden who was forced further back into his throne with an invisible force and wreathed like he was in great pain. Gandalf took the steps slowly, his face filled with concentration and determination.

Legolas heard light foot falls approach from behind them and turned to see a pale and fair maiden appear. She looked to Theoden with great concern and went to run to him, but Aragorn sprung forward and grabbed her before she could get too close.

"Wait..." Aragorn whispered as she fought his restraining arms. She looked up at him in surprise and then back to Theoden. Legolas looked critically at the maiden and then back to the scene before him.

Theoden was grimacing, his face pained and rotting teeth showing as he fought Gandalf's power. He looked resolutely at Gandalf. He then spoke in a voice that was clearly not his own. "If I go, Theoden dies!" he hissed through his teeth.

Gandalf thrust his staff further forward towards Theoden, forcing him back furthermore. "You'll not kill me," Gandalf replied in a commanding tone. "And you will not kill him!"

Theoden writhed in his throne once more. He began to try and lean forward against Gandalf's power. "Rohan is mine!" he growled at Gandalf.

Gandalf thrust his staff once more, forcing him back yet again. "Be gone!"

Theoden's head began to throw from side to side. His eyes closed and he leant back against the throne. His head began to inch forward again and he opened his eyes slowly once more. Suddenly he leapt forward from his throne at Gandalf. Gandalf expected it though and thrust his staff to Theoden's head, just hitting him hard enough to fling him backwards into his throne once more.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter ended up a whole lot longer than I expected with editing haha.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning everyone :) I hope you have a fantastic day (in case you can't tell I just took a sip of my morning coffee :P hahahaha)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Elahir breathed a sigh of relief as Theoden began to groan and slide sideways in his throne. The fair maiden fought Aragorn once more, this time he released her and she ran to the King's side. She caught him just as he began to fall forwards and pushed him gently back.

Theoden began to breathe raggedly as he sat back up. The maiden helped him upright and his eyes began to move rapidly as he looked around. Then, right before their very eyes, his face began to change. What was once old and ill looking, became younger and full of life once more. The murkiness of his eyes disappeared, his hair colour began to return and his breathing became normal.

His eyes began to focus again and he looked upon the face of the maiden holding him. "I know your face," Elahir's elf ears could hear him whisper to her. He squinted for a moment as he tried to recall something and then smiled. "Eowyn." Her smile was bright and joyous, her eyes filled with tears of happiness. She caressed his face lovingly. "Eowyn."

Gandalf finally stepped back from the throne, catching Theoden's attention as he did so.

Theoden looked to him with a look of confusion and awe. "Gandalf?" he queried.

Gandalf looked at him solemnly. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Theoden looked around the room, his eyes stopping on Elahir for a moment as if confused or shocked, and then moved to stand up. Eowyn stood to help him, taking his arm. He stood with her help, albeit unsteadily. He looked around his Great Hall. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he murmured. He looked down at his hand.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better perhaps, if they were to grasp your sword?" Gandalf suggested with a raised eye brow.

There was a jangling from beside Elahir as the General who had taken their weapons at the door ran forward carrying a sheathed Great Sword. He held the sheath and presented the hilt to the King. Theoden looked at it with anticipation as did all those in the hall. He reached his fingers out to it and brushed them along the hilt. He moved to grasp the sword in his and drew it from its sheath.

Elahir heard Grima try and shuffle away and turned in time to see Gimli reef him back by the hood of his cape. She smiled in amusement and looked back to the King. She glanced at Legolas as she turned back to look at the king. He looked pleased, she thought, although still very serious. His jaw was set and his eyes seemed to burn with determination of some kind. Elahir bit her lip before looking back to the scene before her.

Eowyn was smiling brightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. The King lifted his sword and held it in front of him, looking along the blade as if remembering. As he did so he caught sight of Grima being held by Gimli, who whimpered in response to the powerful gaze of the king.

Moments later, Grima was being thrown down the stone steps of the castle by the General and Captain of the guard, much to their happiness. Grima rolled down heavily, even making Elahir grimace at the sound of his landing. He rolled onto his back with a shout of pain and holding his hand to his chest. Theoden slowly descended the stairs after him, sword in hand, eyes filled with determination.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" he cried out in fear.

Theoden approached closer with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Elahir not far behind. "Your witch craft, would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he spat furiously.

Grima shuffled back along the ground, not daring to turn his back on the infuriated Theoden. "Send me not from your sight!" Grima begged pathetically.

Theoden lifted his sword with the intention to strike Grima down, but both Aragorn and Elahir rushed forward and grabbed his arms as he raised them above his head.

"No, my lord!" Elahir shouted, preventing him from landing a blow to Grima.

"No, my lord," Aragorn repeated, also holding him from thrusting his sword down. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden looked with confusion from Elahir to Aragorn. Upon recognition of Aragorn, his face changed to one of realisation.

"Get out of my way!" Grima shouted as he shoved his way through the throngs of villagers who had gathered to see what the commotion was. Gandalf watched him run with a slight look of concern.

Aragorn and Elahir released Theoden's arms and stepped back from him. He looked around at the people gathered, his people. Elahir moved back to stand by Gandalf and Legolas, watching as the King looked around his city.

Suddenly a villager dropped to one knee. "Hail! Theoden King!" The rest of the village followed suit.

Theoden looked at the faces of his people with wonder. They were still faithful to his rule. He began to step back, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Aragorn too, began to sink to a knee.

Elahir looked around and saw that nearly everyone had sunk to a knee around her, but Legolas and Gandalf. And Gimli, she knew dwarves bowed to no one though. They were headstrong creatures.

She considered Legolas and Gandalf's high rank in the world of men and elves, she decided it best she too show her respects to King Theoden since she had no rank, in her mind. She began to sink to a knee as well, but felt a strong hand grab her arm and stop her. It sent a strange and warm, tingling sensation through her whole body.

She looked up to see Legolas looking at her with a stern glare. She was surprised and looked away quickly at Gandalf. He shook his head and looked back to the king. She straightened hesitantly, feeling sheepish, and Legolas released her arm, with what appeared to her to be a look of contempt on his face.

Theoden began moving back to the Golden Hall, having not noticed the exchange between the two elves. He looked to the group of soldiers and Eowyn who stood behind Gandalf, his eyes scanning the people around him and a look of concern appearing across his face.

"Where is Theodrid? Where is my son?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey favouriters, followers and reviewers! What do you think so far? I can always use a little feedback to help me with editing chapters before i put them up.<strong>

**I do aim to put another chapter up today (it's 8am in Sydney right now) but it won't be until later since my darling loved one, who shall remain nameless for his own well being, unplugged the laptop charger! :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Afternoon all :)**

**So many new followers over the last 24 hours. Many thanks to:-**

**Ema333**

**nienna14**

**Azkahdeliah - for yet another review :)**

**pothekrisztina**

**Owlhearted**

**Rose Thorn Catli**

**mpaulson**

**alexma**

**Thank you all for enjoying the story enough to review, follow and favourite my story.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Elahir leant against the battlements that protected Edoras. She watched the wind create ripples throughout the long grass of the hills and could hear the sobbing of the king as he spoke to Gandalf at his son's grave. She knew that the people of Edoras were curious of her as they walked by, peering up at her, but she ignored it. She soon heard light foot falls behind her.

"Lady Elahir," Eowyn greeted as she appeared by her side dressed in black for the mourning of her cousin. Elahir stood up in surprise at being addressed so and turned to face Eowyn, with a bow of her head and a fist over her chest.

"_Mae Govannen,"_ she greeted. Eowyn bowed her head in return. "What can i help you with, milady?"

"Would you walk with me a moment?"

Elahir was confused but nodded and followed Eowyn as she turned to walk along the battlements. "It is a glorious day for Rohan, you and your companions have done us a great service in returning our king to us."

"We will all need to band together to rid the land of Sauron's evil soon."

Eowyn's eyes widened with curiosity. "So the rumours are true?" she breathed. Elahir cocked her head to the side, unsure of what the fair lady spoke. "I wish to fight, I feel I am caged here. Surely you could use another companion?" Eowyn pressed, stepping closer to Elahir, her eyes round and pleading.

Elahir took a step back, surprised by the slight tone of desperation she heard in Eowyn's voice. "Milady, I'm afraid that is nothing I can decide for you. I do not think it would be wise for you to stray," she replied, doubting the young woman knew a fight. She saw her crestfallen look. She saw something in the woman, something niggled at her mind. "One day, milady, your time will come, where you will be able to prove yourself, and you will know your chance. And you will take it." She knew not where the words came from, but she had no way of stopping them. She touched the fair lady's shoulder lightly. Eowyn's eyes searched the she-elf's face and then seemed satisfied with the answer.

"I have been told that Elf maidens rarely leave the lands of elves?" Eowyn asked, her face becoming curious. "Why is it that you have travelled so far from home?"

Elahir looked at Eowyn with trepidation, unsure of how she could answer the question, and then back out to the hills surrounding Edoras. She was about to answer as best she could when she spotted something moving upon a hill in the distance.

"Lady Elahir?" Eowyn looked at her face, she was now squinting to make out the movement on the hill. She too looked to the hill.

"Lady Eowyn, call the guards," she demanded urgently as she watch a small boy slip off the back of a large horse. Elahir leapt from the battlements to the ground far below and ran with great speed to the horse, which stopped and waited for someone to retrieve the boy.

oOOo

The boy and girl slurped their stew hungrily, it had been many days since they had eaten a hearty meal. Eowyn stroked the little girl's hair as she ate. Elahir sat on the other side of the boy, encouraging him to eat slowly so as not to make himself ill.

Eowyn stood up to address Theoden and Gandalf. "They had no warning, they were unarmed." Theoden rested his forehead in his hand and looked at the ground with deep regret. "Now the wild men are moving through the West fold, burning as they go."

Elahir looked to where Aragorn and Gimli were sitting and eating and Legolas stood watching on. Aragorn looked from Legolas to Elahir with a sad look as he brought his pipe to his mouth.

"Where is Mama?" the little girl demanded, looking up from her food as Eowyn wrapped a blanket around the little girl's shoulders, hushed her quietly and encouraged her to eat more.

Elahir stood up and joined Aragorn and Gimli with her back to the wall so she could see what was going on while she nibbled on a little food. Legolas glanced at her as she picked up a small piece of meat from her plate and popped it in her mouth. She glared when she caught the glance and looked back to the children.

"This is but a taste of terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf explained to Theoden, motioning at the children. "All the more potent now that he is driven by the fear of Sauron." Theoden looked up and at the children sadly. "Ride out and meet him head on," Gandalf urged. "Draw him away from your women and children, you must fight." Gandalf put his hand on the arm of Theoden's throne.

Elahir raised an eyebrow at this, watching carefully for the King's reaction. Theoden glanced sideways at Gandalf's hand. It was Aragorn who spoke next though.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak, Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood up hastily and strode from his throne across the room. "They will be three thousand leagues from here by now," he growled in frustration. "Eomer cannot help us," he mumbled looking at Eowyn and the children. He looked back to Gandalf and then at Aragorn. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," his tone was resolute in his answer.

Elahir lifted a grape to her mouth and looked sideways at Gimli, whose chewing was so loud she found it quite agitating. She pulled a face, glancing quickly at Legolas, he saw the grimace on her face, and the corners of his mouth began to turn upwards in amusement. She quickly set her jaw and their attention turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn warned, taking his pipe from his mouth.

Theoden turned to look back to Aragorn, he had a look of frustration on his face. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," he spat in response.

Elahir was taken aback by such ferocity in his words. Aragorn looked solemn and said nothing more. There was a long silence within the room. All except for Gimli's munching and the horrendous belch he let loose from his mouth. Elahir's eyes went wide and she pulled a face of utter disgust, getting up to move away and help Eowyn with the two children again.

Gandalf stood and moved towards Theoden.

"Well, what is the king's decision?" Gandalf demanded, impatiently.

It was as the king's eyes met hers, that Elahir suddenly felt the world stop for a split second.

_The cloud within her head grew and she suddenly felt the loss of function of any of her body parts. Vivid pictures began to roll before her eyes. She stood before Orthanc Tower and looked up. On the highest balcony she could make out Saruman and Grima. She narrowed her eyes at them but for a moment before she heard a tremendous and terrifying roar. She turned around slowly and her eyes widened with shock. _

_A huge army, not of just orcs, but of Saruman's Urak-Hai, they bore the white hand mark on their chests. They were stomping their feet, the sound terrifying and blood chilling. All around Isengard the beautiful land had been destroyed and was no ugly and charred. She saw Saruman raise his hand to the army of ten thousand or more and they roared with passion. This was what they would face. She felt the urge to flee but before she could do so a new vision appeared. Two Urak-Hai ran with large spiked balls straight at her, and then a well armoured Urak-Hai carrying a torch charged at her too. _

_Then everything went black, but only for a moment. She felt her body heat surge and felt like she was on fire. When she opened her eyes flames lashed at her body and suddenly she saw it. The eye of Sauron was upon her. She screamed._

"Elahir!" came Legolas' voice. It was distant but distinct. "Elahir!" he called again. She lay still, not daring to move. Not until she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and neck. It sent the same, warm tingling through her entire body as it had before, as if waking it up.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath, sitting up fast and looking around. Legolas put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from standing. She looked at him in surprise. His face was filled with great confusion, but his eyes had turned grey with concern she noticed. She looked past him for Gandalf.

"Elahir, _penneth, _what did you see?" Gandalf asked urgently, rushing to her side, knowing what had happened as soon as her eyes had seeked to locate him.

"Ten thousand, Gandalf," she answered with ragged breath. "Ten thousand at least, is what we shall face." Everyone looked at her in horror, most so Theoden.

oOOo

The companions hurried after Gandalf as he hurried to the stables. Theoden had ordered the evacuation of Rohan to Helms Deep. None of the companions agreed with the decision but Gimli voiced his displeasure loudly.

"Helms Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" he growled, as he jogged to keep up with his longer limbed companions. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

Aragorn followed closely behind Gandalf as he hastened to the stables.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn defended lightly. "Helms Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf pointed out, as he looked for Shadowfax. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety." Aragorn opened the stall gate for Gandalf to collect the majestic horse, who waited patiently for his old friend to return. "What they will get is a massacre," he warned Aragorn as he entered the stall. Aragorn looked thoughtful. "Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan."

Gandalf looked past Aragorn at Elahir, who was standing by the door watching the ensuing panic and pretending to be calm, although he could see that inside her mind she battled with her guilt. Gandalf motioned for Legolas and Aragorn to come closer.

"She will be key to this war. Her foresight is strong albeit unpredictable," he murmured in a low voice, in the hopes she was too distracted to hear him. "And teach her well." He looked pointedly at Legolas, for his final instruction was directed solely at him. "I have done all I can, but there is still much more she is yet to learn of herself." Gandalf straightened once more.

The man and elf looked to Elahir, you could see she felt guilty, for it was after she had her vision and disclosed the information to Gandalf in front of Theoden, the king had decided to give the order to flee the city.

Elahir finally stopped in her thoughts and looked back to see Gandalf mounting his horse. She pulled open the stable door wide.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn, the people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold," Gandalf murmured to Aragorn, who looked sombre at this responsibility.

"They will hold."

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day, at dawn. Look to the east." He spurred Shadowfax on making him rear and then galloped out the door with haste.

* * *

><p><strong>In the middle of editing I got another review from Azkahdeliah, I'm sorry to have you so addicted :P I'll try and feed you're addiction as often as I possibly can ;)<strong>

**Also, if anyone is any good at drawing I'd love to see someone come up with their take on a story cover! I'll choose the best one and put it up as the story cover with credit to the artist :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you're all having a good day :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Elahir POV**

The next day at dawn the city emptied. Men, women and children all began the journey from Edoras to Helms Deep, led by King Theoden and his soldiers.

Elahir walked beside Veriann who was pulling a cart of supplies, Tithen Lum having joined her as they drew out of Edoras, much to the fear of the people.

Eowyn walked alongside her, leading the horse that carried Gimli, unfazed by the beautiful, large wolf that walked beside Elahir, while Legolas scouted up ahead and Aragorn followed behind on his horse pulling another cart of supplies.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women," Gimli explained to Eowyn. "In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Elahir stifled giggles, while Eowyn looked back to Aragorn who motioned towards his face.

"It's the beards," he whispered. Elahir tried not to laugh out loud and looked away up the hill to where Legolas was working his way to the top for a better view, but Eowyn laughed loudly.

"Well, this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women!" Gimli continued, none the wiser. "And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Eowyn laughed loudly this time as did Elahir. "Which is of course ridiculous..." Gimli was cut short as his horse was spooked and bolted with him unprepared.

Eowyn had the reins ripped from her hands and she gasped in astonishment as the horse ran several metres before Gimli fell from the horses back. She hurried to his side still laughing, while Aragorn and Elahir continued their leisurely pace, still laughing good naturedly, knowing the chances of the dwarf being hurt were not high.

"It's alright, nobody panic!" Gimli called, while he struggled to roll himself into a better angle to stand up. "That was deliberate! It was deliberate." Eowyn helped him to his feet and brushed the dirt from his back, still giggling. Elahir looked to see the king's horse beside her and he too was laughing jovially. Who could have known that such terror was near.

oOOo

**Elahir POV**

That night they camped on a hillside. Elahir lay on her back, her eyes roving the starry sky. How she longed for a tree, but there were none that caught her eye. She heard Gimli snoring loudly and grimaced at the sound. Tithen Lum lay next to Elahir, but she could see the wolf did not sleep, her eyes roved the surroundings, a careful eye on the horizon. Elahir would not sleep tonight, she knew. She stood and moved to a nearby boulder, Tithen Lum followed with a twitch of her tail.

Elahir sat with her knees tucked to her chest and looked over the sleeping people as Tithen Lum sat neatly beside her. She wondered what the people of Edoras dreamt of at night, if they knew of their pasts and what their hopes for the future were. She scoffed at her thoughts. Of course they just hoped to live at this point.

Tithen Lum turned her attention to behind her but did not move to get up.

Elahir was snapped from her thoughts by Legolas voice. "You do not have the watch this night." She hadn't heard him approach and cursed herself mentally. She didn't know why, but she tensed at the Prince's voice. "You should rest."

"I need not rest, for I have done nothing to warrant it yet," she answered sharply. Immediately, she regretted the fire off her tongue. She felt heat move to her face and she continued to look over the south, hoping that he wouldn't notice. What was this odd sensation?

She felt him move and crouched beside her. She didn't know why but the way the elf looked at her, left her uneasy. Like he was trying to analyse her every move, trying to find something from her.

"Does the south fill your mind with unease?" he asked, softly but with a definite serious tone to it. Tithen Lum nudged her elbow, Elahir looked down and saw the wolf looking back, her ice blue eyes questioning her. She too questioned herself. She chanced a glance at Legolas. His eyes were blue and clear, looking at her with curiosity.

"Yes," she admitted, thinking how silly it must sound. She looked back out to the south.

"It rests heavy on mine too." His response surprised her greatly. "Dark forces are building." The thought made Elahir anxious.

He stood and moved away, leaving her deep in thought.

oOOo

The next morning, they set out once more at day break.

Elahir and Tithen Lum walked alongside Veriann, the mare nudging her shoulder every now and then for a pat or soft words. She heard Eowyn talking to Aragorn but it was of nothing she found remotely interesting. The sun was high in the sky when Elahir began to feel edgy. She kept looking over her shoulder at the long line of men, women and children, as if checking to make sure they were still there.

Tithen Lum's ears moved as she too seemed to be listening hard, for any unfamiliar sounds and every now and then she would stop and sniff the air.

The darkness that she had felt the night before had been replaced by a feeling of unrest to the north. She called a soldier over and uncoupled Veriann, but did not mount her, instead jogging up the hill further a field of where Legolas was scouting, with Tithen Lum close behind her. She looked across to Legolas, who was standing atop a rock on another hill, he met her gaze and nodded once before looking back over the hills. She wondered if he was feeling the same unrest as she and Tithen Lum.

She was followed by the General and Captain of the guard as she jogged to the top of a hill. She stood atop a boulder at the top of the hill and looked over but could see nothing.

"_Tithen, go!" _she spoke quietly to the wolf. It lurched forward and bounded away, nose to the ground.

She heard the General and Captain gallop past her position further down the hill and around to the other side. She crouched down and kept a watchful eye, looking to where Tithen Lum had reached the next valley and continued to move forward, sniffing.

A moment later, she heard a horse whinny and she straightened quickly trying to see but her view was blocked by a rocky outcrop. She notched an arrow and began to move.

There were shouts and screams heard, followed by a growl and roar.

Elahir moved quickly to the next hill, Legolas close behind her. When she finally reached the top and looked down, she saw a huge furred beast with an orc atop it.

The General lay dead on the ground while the Captain fought with the creature's rider, the horrid furred beast, with very large, yellow teeth that it bared, fought to get close to the Captain's horse.

Elahir pulled back her bowstring and fired at the same time as Legolas ran past and drew one of his elven swords. The arrow struck the beast and as it fell the rider was dislodged allowing the Captain time to escape.

Legolas hastened upon the rider and swept his sword deep across the orc's throat. He looked back up to Elahir. "A scout!" he shouted and continued onto the next hill.

Elahir whistled Gandalf's whistle, down in the valley with the soldier she had left her black mare with, Veriann reared, tearing her reins from the soldier's hand, before galloping after Elahir as she followed Legolas' lead.

Aragorn recognised the sense of urgency in Elahir's whistle, and hastened back to his own horse and notified Theoden at once to take the villagers on a different route. Gimli's horse followed Veriann, him bouncing around and holding on for dear life as it struggled to keep up and not lose his ungainly rider.

Legolas and Elahir, joined shortly after by Tithen Lum, reached the top of the next hill at the same time and looked across the plain below. They heard the heavy footfalls and barking before they saw the beasts. Elahir's eyes widened as several beasts with riders topped the next hill and ran towards them with great speed and gnashing of teeth. She glanced sideways at Legolas, his eyes had become a bluish-grey and he narrowed his eyes with concern and looked back at her.

"_Go!" _Elahir hissed to the wolf, breaking eye contact with him, Tithen Lum didn't need a second order. She ran down the hill, straight for the beasts. Both Legolas and Elahir began to fire arrows at the charging beasts.

"What are these?" Elahir demanded as it took two arrows to fell one beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned! Aiming for another chapter to be up tonight! (It's currently 4pm Sydney time)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Seeing how many chapters I can get up in one night :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Legolas POV**

"Wargs! The hounds of Saruman!" Legolas replied, hastily notching another arrow.

Legolas happened to glance at Elahir to see how she was fairing and noticed her normally golden amber eyes were darkened to almost brown, golden amber flecks just noticeable. Her bow style was flawless as she pulled back the bowstring and released it and immediately notched another arrow and fired it in one fluid motion. He could find no fault in her movements.

She was so focused, she paid no attention to the sound of hooves approaching them quickly from behind.

He turned his attention back to the animals charging towards them, aiming another arrow and firing it towards the horde of Warg.

oOOo

**Theoden POV**

Down below in the previous valley, the villagers panicked. They ran here and there not really sure of where they would be safe as they were very exposed. Theoden sought out Eowyn. He found her preparing a horse.

"You must lead the people to Helms Deep," he ordered. "And make haste!"

"I can fight!" she objected at once.

"No!" he shouted harshly, and then noticing the dejected look on Eowyn's face, he softened his voice. "You must do this Eowyn, for me." She softened her face and he knew she would comply. With that he turned tail and forced his horse to a gallop, Aragorn by his side and his horsemen behind him. Glancing back, he saw Eowyn had turned and started shouting orders to the villagers, trying to give them a sense of order and move them to safety.

oOOo

**Legolas POV**

Legolas and Elahir continued to fire arrows as Veriann and Gimli reached them, but more and more Wargs approached from the north. Legolas caught the bridle of Gimli's horse and used it to swing himself up and in front of Gimli. He saw Elahir catch the saddle as Veriann ran by and pulled herself up that way.

They charged down the hill and fell in behind Theoden as he and his horsemen rounded the base of the hill. They drew their swords and a cry went out as they approached the Wargs.

There was a sickening sound as many Wargs and horses clashed in the middle. In the corner of his eye, he saw Elahir manage to shoot down many Wargs before they got too near Veriann, but she was a brave horse and did not hesitate, trusting fully that her rider would slay any danger to her.

Legolas fired at a Warg as it ran past him, felling it immediately and sending its rider flying through the air. He knew she had never ridden and fired her bow before, but she seemed to take to it easily. Even as Veriann veered off suddenly when she saw a Warg straying from the pack, Elahir kept her balance and her aim stayed true.

Suddenly, Gimli gave a shout. Legolas felt him fall from the back of their horse, he slowed the horse to turn but was not sure he would get back in time. He notched another arrow to his bow and took aim as Gimli got to his feet. Legolas spotted the Warg lining him up and forced the horse to charge back towards the dwarf.

"Grr, bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli challenged the creature, with a sneer on his face.

The Warg charged and Gimli raised his axe, but suddenly two arrows pierced the Wargs head from two different directions.

Elahir galloped past as did Legolas. He looked up to Elahir and saw a big grin on her face as she looked down at Gimli.

"Argh! That one counts as mine!" Gimli shouted, waving his axe around. He turned, just in time to hack down another Warg that had thought he might prove to be a tasty little morsel. His axe penetrated the Wargs head but the Warg was knocked sideways by another passing Warg and it landed on top of him. He grunted as the air was knocked from his chest.

**Gimli POV**

Gimli began to try and push the heavy beast off his body. He was gradually getting there when suddenly an orc appeared above the beast with his weapon drawn. It went to stab Gimli but as it drew back its scimitar to strike, Gimli grabbed its head and twisted sharply. There was a resounding crack and the creature stopped moving, dropping further weight onto Gimli. Not to mention an ungodly stench.

Once again, Gimli tried to push the beast off of him, it was a lot harder with the added weight of the orc on top of it, but he was getting movement and using all his strength he would surely soon be free to catch up to Legolas' kill count. He was concentrating so much on pushing the creatures off he did not notice a second Warg look over at him, until it was directly above him and growling.

The Warg did not go unnoticed, however. As it growled and bore down on Gimli there was a bark and snarl.

A black and white blur appeared above Gimli, as Tithen Lum charged at the Warg, knocking it from its feet and away from the dwarf. She landed on her feet with a skid, as the Warg tumbled away. Its rider fell from its back, before it turned back to Tithen Lum, who was crouched and ready as the Warg lunged at her.

She jumped sideways lithely and as soon as she had landed, launched herself, jaw open and teeth bared, attaching herself to the Warg's throat. With a roar from the Warg and a resounding crack and rip, she tore its throat open with her razor sharp teeth. It fell to the ground, struggling to breathe.

Tithen Lum looked back up at Gimli, who was still struggling from under the Wargs. She jogged over quickly, her mouth was black from the Warg blood as she looked down on Gimli.

"What are you looking at?" Gimli demanded, as he struggled with the weight of the creatures atop him.

Tithen Lum gave a little bark at him impatiently, before she pushed her shoulder into the pile of dead corpses and began to take their weight, giving Gimli a chance to slide out from beneath them. He scrambled to his feet as Tithen Lum looked back to him, giving him another bark.

"Alright, you made your point!" he grumbled, before turning and bringing his axe into the head of a passing Warg. Tithen Lum opened her mouth, letting her tongue hang out the side of her mouth, as she smiled cheekily at the dwarf.

**Elahir POV**

Aragorn fought off another Warg and it's rider as he rode by Gimli. However, he did not see the Warg approach from his blind side and it knocked him from his horse. Elahir saw him fall, however, and began riding towards him at great speed. She was not close enough. A Warg and its rider collected him and he fought to knock the rider off. Elahir gave pursuit and soon Aragorn had knocked the rider off. Unfortunately, he had found himself tangled in the saddle of the Warg and could not seem to free himself.

Veriann hurdled the fallen rider and Elahir urged Veriann on faster still. The horse snorted and pushed itself harder in response, as Aragorn tried to untangle himself from the Warg's saddle. Elahir saw it was headed for the cliff and notched an arrow into her bow and fired. She hit the Warg in the back of its leg, where its knee would be. It fell and slid.

Elahir slung her bow to her back and could only urge Veriann to hurry as she watched in horror, as the Warg began to slide towards the edge. Aragorn managed to cut his hand free of the saddle but his momentum would still carry him over the edge.

She was close now and dove, desperately. She caught his wrist and held Veriann's reins in her other hand. The horse snorted from the sudden weight but stood her ground.

"Really, Aragorn, you need to lay off the pork leg," she joked through gritted teeth, as he reached up his other hand to her wrist, sweat and dirt dripping from his face. Veriann slowly began trying to walk backwards and pull them both up, but both their weight and their swinging momentum made it harder on her.

She whinnied loudly and snorted as she struggled. Tithen Lum peered down the side of the cliff and barked anxiously. She tried to grab the reins with her mouth as it swung close to her, but it was too far from her reach.

**Legolas POV**

"Legolas!"

The elven prince spun around looking for Elahir. He heard her shout but could not see her. The battle was winding down as he ran towards her cries. He ran past Gimli as the dwarf finished off a wounded Warg.

"Elahir? Aragorn?" the elf shouted in concern.

"Aragorn? Elahir?" Gimli too began to search, noticing that the elven maiden and his friend were no where to be seen.

"Legolas!" there was another shout, this time from both Aragorn and Elahir.

Legolas looked to the edge of the cliff, where he saw Veriann standing very close to the edge. He noticed she was standing oddly, like there was a heavy weight on her head. Elahir's oversized wolf was also there and was barking anxiously, moving along the edge as if she tried to catch something. He ran over to investigate.

"Aragorn, hold on!" Legolas heard Elahir shout. He peered over the top of the cliff edge. There was Elahir, she had hold of the reins, and dangling below her was Aragorn, clutching her spare hand desperately. He noticed the straining look on Elahir's face and was shocked that she was managing to take all of the heavy man's weight and still hold the reins of the horse.

Legolas grabbed the reins and helped Veriann pull them back up.

Gimli arrived and looked over the edge of the cliff. "Elahir! Aragorn! Hold on!" He grabbed Elahir's hand as soon as they were close enough for his short arms to reach. Hamas and Theoden ran over to assist when they noticed what the two companions were trying to do.

Once she had a grip on the edge of the cliff, Elahir pulled Aragorn up over the edge with Hamas and Gimli's aid, before continuing to pull herself up with Legolas' help. Aragorn reached across and patted Elahir's shoulder in thanks, too breathless and weary to verbalise his thoughts.

"You took your time," Elahir snapped breathlessly, looking up at Legolas from her back. Legolas couldn't help but grin at her as she sat up. He found her sharp tongue amusing.

He reminded himself that for many, many years of her life she had no interaction with other elves or men. He offered her a hand to pull her to her feet, she looked up at him from the corner of her eye and ignored his hand with a scowl, instead welcoming her wolf's head into her lap, as it rubbed its head furiously upon her.

"You did well, milady," he remarked in a quiet voice. He noticed a slight pink tinge come to her cheeks. He tried not to smirk, although he knew it was probably an unsuccessful attempt. He looked on as she cuddled Tithen Lum, burying her face into the soft fur on top of the animals head.

Aragorn got to his feet and Legolas took his hand in a strong handgrip and gripped his shoulder too. Aragorn looked at him expectantly while Legolas looked him up and down. "You look terrible."

Aragorn looked back at him with a look of surprise, and then laughed good naturedly, hitting Legolas playfully in the arm. "Come, we must move onto Helms Deep," Aragorn said.

* * *

><p><strong>There were a lot of different points of view in this chapter. I hope it didn't get too confusing for you all.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I am on a roll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Elahir POV**

They soon arrived at the heavily fortified ravine. Elahir looked up at the thick stone walls in wonder as Veriann continued to walk along the causeway that led to the gates of the fortress.

"It is something to behold for those that have not yet seen such workmanship," Aragorn commented, riding beside her and smiling at the look of awe on her face as she looked at the huge walls of the Keep.

She glanced at him wide eyed, nodding before looking back up. "And yet..." she began to speak but looked at the soldiers around them. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and said no more. She knew better than to take away any hope these soldiers might have by bringing up what she had seen in her vision.

Once they were inside, Elahir noticed how small and lacking in space the fortress was. It seemed that people from right across Rohan had come to the fortress. The alleys were teeming with villagers of all ages. She dismounted Veriann, who was taken away by a soldier, but Tithen Lum stayed close at hand. The people gaped as the very large wolf strode in alongside the tall she-elf. This made Elahir self conscious and she looked down at the ground in front of her.

She put her hood up and continued to follow the soldiers through the throngs of people, who parted at the sight of her and her wolf. Mothers grabbed their small children hurriedly, ushering them away. Elahir bit her lip.

Was it her strange appearance or was it Tithen Lum who caused the fear from these people?

She put a gauntleted hand on Tithem Lum's back, hoping that if it was Tithen Lum that made the people nervous, seeing her touching the wolf would calm their nerves. She was approaching some stairs when she noticed Legolas staring at her, she glared at him before taking to the stairs that led to the outside wall.

**Legolas POV**

Legolas watched as Elahir walked through the alleyways towards the main keep, looking around the high walls and narrow alleys. At first she seemed oblivious to the staring people around her, but Tithen Lum didn't miss them.

He watched as Tithen Lum saw a child staring at her, she let her tongue fall from her mouth in what he had come to recognise as her idea of a smile. The child smiled back and looked to move towards the wolf but a woman grabbed the child and dragged him away, a look of fear on her face.

Finally, Elahir seemed to notice the people around her, he watched as her cheeks went the tell tale pink whenever she was embarrassed, she put her head down and hood up.

The people all around them stared at her and Tithen Lum as they noticed them, he felt sorry for her. He was used to people staring at him, but he never experienced it quite like she was. People often stared at him in awe or disbelief, especially the women of the race of Men. They very rarely stared at him in fear.

As much as he felt for her, something was still making him uneasy about her. He knew she was a Sheann elf, but even then, there was something else there. Something that she had within her that he could feel didn't belong.

As they approached closer to the main keep, Elahir looked up and saw him looking at her. He tried to offer her a comforting smile, but she scowled and disappeared up a set of stairs.

"She does not feel as welcome here as you or I." Aragorn appeared at Legolas' side.

"She differs greatly in appearance, and Tithen Lum is not exactly inconspicuous," Legolas replied. "The people would have never seen anyone like her, whether it be her beauty or the large wolf by her side, I do not know."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows and gave Legolas a sly smile. "Yes, her beauty greatly differs to any else throughout the realms. Any man or elf would be lucky should they ensnare her heart."

Legolas turned to look at his friend, a look of confusion on his face for a moment, then a look of contempt taking its place. "Indeed."

Aragorn looked back to the stairs that Elahir had disappeared up with a look of sorrow. "Soon, they will know her only as one who helped end the evil of Sauron."

Legolas nodded, agreeing that having Elahir by their side to fight Saruman and Sauron could prove useful. However, something still niggled at the back of his mind. Something he had heard many years ago about the legend of the Sheann heir, not to mention something that he felt from within her. He pondered whether he should mention something to Aragorn, but he had moved on to speak to Theoden already. He decided to follow her and speak to her.

**Elahir POV**

Elahir sat on the battlements of the wall of Helms Deep, Tithen Lum sitting beside her. It was impressive indeed, huge stone walls that protected a ravine lined with caves and mountain paths. According to the soldiers they led no where. They were literally fighting a battle with their backs to the wall. It made her feel great unease.

Her mind flashed through the images from days before. Of the army of Saruman, tens of thousands of Orcs and Urak-Hai. She still tried to piece together the visions. She felt a presence behind her.

"Yes, my lord?" she said without turning around. Tithen Lum let her tongue fall from her mouth in way of greeting.

"Are you well, milady?" Legolas asked, appearing on the wall beside her. She looked up at him puzzled by his question.

"I didn't fall over the cliff, so yes, I would say I am well," she answered sardonically. She saw the corners of his mouth begin to turn upward. He seemed to find a lot that she said amusing, which annoyed her greatly. She sneered and looked away over the hills.

"Are you not tired, milady?" he pressed. She had to admit that her body was weary, and she had a few abrasions and cuts she should probably deal with. However, at that point in time she would settle for him to stop calling her 'milady'.

"Perhaps, I am tired of you addressing me as 'milady' I will admit" she murmured. She turned around and stood up to look at Legolas, his eyes were narrowed, in great thought. She shot him a look of annoyance and he looked taken aback.

"Why? It is an entitlement. Royal blood flows through your veins, 'milady' is the very least with which you should be addressed," he said in an even tone, no emotion showing on his face now.

"Why are there even titles? So as to make those that have not been born of certain social standing or blood feel inadequate and less of themselves? Is this why you insist upon it?" she snapped. She had no idea where this anger she threw at Legolas was coming from. Legolas eyes became hard and stern.

"I insist upon nothing, it is a sign of respect from those that look up to us," he answered severely. His eyes began to change to grey. Elahir set her jaw, thinking it best not to continue and turned back to face the sunset. No longer enjoying its beauty she turned and alighted from the wall, heading to the stair case.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To rest!" she shot back, descending the stairs. Legolas groaned in annoyance. As he turned to walk along the wall he saw Elahir's wolf still sitting where she had left her. It cocked its head to the side and looked at his as if in question.

"_And what do you have to say upon the matter?"_ he demanded of the large fluffy creature. It opened its mouth and let its tongue hang to the side, smiling at him, almost knowingly. The corners of Legolas' mouth began to turn upwards as the wolf offered a quiet nicker, as if offering sympathy before turning tail and running after Elahir.

**Aragorn POV**

Aragorn sat smoking his pipe in the royal dining hall, in deep contemplation. Elahir had come by to see him on her way to rest. According to Legolas, she had not slept well since they had met her. This concerned Aragorn as she would need her full strength very soon. He began to think of the stories of the Sheann elf princess and frowned.

"What must you be thinking to give you such a pained expression, lad?" Gimli asked appearing with Legolas.

"I was thinking of the many stories of the lost princess of Shoran. If what Gandalf believes to be correct and Elahir is she, that should make her two hundred years maybe," he looked at Legolas for confirmation of this number, who nodded once on agreement. "Yet looking at her, as an elf she appears to be older."

"Perhaps living in the forest for all those years, has aged her?" Gimli suggested.

"That cannot be, for if she is full blooded elf, nothing can age her but time itself," Legolas replied. Gimli shrugged with no other suggestions. "How old should she look? She looks no more than thirty years to me, if that."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the dwarf, amused at the dwarf's sudden curiosity, no doubt. Ever since they had visited Lothlorien, Gimli's attitude towards elves seemed to have changed for the better. "How old do I look to you?"

"About the same?"

"She should look younger than me." It was Gimli's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Legolas looked back at Aragorn. "Are you thinking of the rumours surrounding the pregnancy of the queen, Ellia?" Aragorn nodded once, his eyebrows raised.

"No matter, perhaps it is just the way of the race of Sheann elves, I don't know enough of them to comment. I was curious only." Aragorn got up to check on the preparations for the impending attack. Legolas however, was deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was actually pretty hard for me to write and edit, but I hope it's ok.<strong>

**Thanks to nippa89 for jumping on board and favouriting the story ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**This was another chapter that was difficult to write, so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Elahir POV**

"_Elahir..." a voice called. "Elahir... listen..." Elahir spun around seeking the owner of the voice. "Elahir, you need not worry, this is not your foresight. It is i, Ellia, your mother..." Elahir froze and gaped at nothing. "I have come to you, you must know the truth!"_

"_Is it true?"_

"_Yes Elahir, I have been watching you for some time now. You are the one to bring balance to the world. You were a blessing of Valar. You will be the one to change the tide of this war. You must win this battle. You must help Lord Aragorn on his path. You are the light in the darkness of this world."_

"_And what then? Where will I belong in the world once I have fulfilled my destiny?"_

"_That, Elahir, will be your own doing. You are a brave, smart, young woman. You will have a place in the world, Valar will see to it and you will know soon enough. Most importantly Elahir, you must help others see the hope that Valar sees in you..." her voice began to grow distance. "Aier, until we meet again..."_

"_Otar? Otar!" she called out, reaching a hand out in front of her, knowing not what she might find._

_Suddenly visions of a fierce battle appeared. Aragorn, Gimli, King Theoden, Men and Elves side by side. Surrounded by darkness, fire and bloodshed. And then before her, stood a dark and ominous shadow. She looked to her hands, her swords glowed red as did the armour she wore._

_As she looked at her hands she noticed a body on the ground. It had silver blonde hair, wore green and was covered with blood. _

_She looked back up to see the shadow bearing down on her. She thrust both swords above her and screamed._

"Elahir!" came a shout and something grabbed her roughly. Her eyes shot open and her instincts kicked in before her eyes had even focused, she pulled the dagger that was tied to her ankle with her left hand, grabbed the arm that had hold of her with her right, and knocked it out before rolling them onto their back and pinning them down with her own body, bringing the dagger down.

There was a clang of metal on metal as it was blocked by a sword. An elven sword with ivory handles. The noise made Tithen Lum snarl.

Elahir's eyes focused and she saw she sat atop Legolas. She stumbled backwards quickly, only to fall in her hurry and land roughly on her elbow.

"L-Legolas," she stammered in surprise and shame filled her face. Legolas got up, sheathing his sword. "I apologise, I did not know it was you. You caught me by surprise." She replaced her dagger, making Legolas raise an eye brow. He noted where she kept it for the future.

"It is fine, it was no fault of yours. I heard you shouting and I came to investigate," he replied getting up. "I believed you to be having a nightmare and thought I had best rouse you from your ill willed sleep."

"Thank you," she mumbled looking away, before going pink in the face. She wondered how much he had heard. She felt her face becoming very hot and bit her lip, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Was it just a nightmare or could it have been foresight?" he asked curiously. Elahir looked up in surprise, and saw his eyes were bright blue once again but tinged with a look of concern. So he had obviously heard something.

"I do not know, I cannot tell," she responded hanging her head, feeling great disappointment in herself, was it foresight? Or perhaps just a nightmare. It didn't seem real. Legolas walked the small distance between them and offered her a hand. She took it reluctantly and he pulled her up to her feet. She was about to step back but he held her where she stood and to her greatest surprise looked into her eyes with a steely and severe look. It was as if he was searching for something.

"Elahir, how old are you?" She looked at him in confusion. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"One hundred and fifty years, or so." She pulled back from his fierce gaze.

"You are still very young," he murmured. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Aye, i am. Why do you question me such?" she asked, feeling inadequate standing so close to the Prince of the Woodland realm.

"For an elf, you appear much older than you should for your age. At one hundred i looked no older than twenty, yet you look as if you equal me in age," he explained. She looked away from Legolas as she thought about his revelation. She then looked down and saw that he still held her hand and she suddenly noticed the heat and tingling feeling shooting up her arm. Instincts wanted her to jerk it out of his hand, yet her body did not respond and do so.

"I am confused as to what you mean by telling me this, milord," she said after a moment. He released her hand finally. His eyes returning to their usual blue, his face void of emotion.

"It is nothing, it was just a thought." He turned to move away.

"My lord," she called before he could take a step. He stopped and turned slightly. "I wish to apologise for earlier. I was tired and the events of late wear on my mind. It was no excuse to execute it on you." He looked at her in surprise. She noted a tinge of amusement to his eyes now.

"Think naught of it," he responded"And you need not call me my lord, we are companions, as are Aragorn and Gimli, they do not call me by such titles." She thought he would continue on his way but instead he turned around to speak to her again.

"Why is that you and I have not yet conversed?" he asked softly now, his face bearing a look to match the softness of his voice now.

Elahir stammered, so caught out by his question. "I wish I knew, my lord" she replied, unable to think of anything else that could explain it. "Perhaps I thought it inadequate? I mean, you have lived the life of a royal elf, I have lived the life of a forest dweller, what could there possibly be to talk about?"

Legolas considered this for a moment. Elahir noticed a slight smile appear. It sent a shiver down her spine. She could not tell if it was good or bad.

"Just because I have lived with a title and such, does not mean we would have nothing to talk about."

"Uh, well, conversation does not come easy to me, my lord," she thought quickly for something to say.

"You need not call me that either, you are one of my companions, they do not call me that, so you should not either, as you wish not to be called milady, we will make a deal." Elahir gritted her teeth. This whole situation was working her nerves.

"Sorry, I'm still learning this 'socialising' activity. There wasn't much company to keep that could speak aloud in the forest" This comment earned her a laugh from Legolas. It was the most interesting thing she had heard. His laugh was beautiful to her ears. She couldn't help but grin bashfully. Even Tithen Lum's ears pricked up at the sound.

"Come," he said offering his arm to her. "Let us go and 'socialise' so you may grow accustomed to it." Elahir sighed and took it, straight away she regretted it. Once again the warmth and tingling began again.

Tithen Lum looked to follow, but Elahir signalled she should stay and sleep.

oOOo

Elahir and Legolas sat at a table within the hall of the keep, they had discussed many a thing for hours already. He had asked her about life in the forest and had in turn told her stories of his adventures through life and in his home of Mirkwood. The conversation was light and flowed easily enough. She had enjoyed hearing his laughter again when she recounted the stories of mischief she would get up to in the forest growing up. It really was music to her ears and she wondered if she sounded like that to others.

Now they were discussing the age difference between them. Elahir could feel that Legolas was hiding something from her. She could see it in his eyes. They searched her features for something.

They had been talking for such a long period of time, she had not noticed the room they were in was empty now apart from them. She looked around in surprise.

"Elahir," he began. Elahir's nerves kicked in at the sudden serious tone of his voice and she looked at him in surprise. His face was devoid of any emotion. "I wish to tell you something."

Now her face glazed with concern. "Yes?" she asked, unable to hide the tone of suspicion.

Legolas leant across the table, so he was closer to her and dropped the volume of his voice. "Have you ever wondered about your heritage? Your family?"

Elahir's face contorted to one of slight annoyance. "Of course I have!" she snapped. "What child, not knowing where she comes from wouldn't?" Legolas held a hand in the air to show peace.

"_Goheno nin,"_ he responded, although Elahir noted that he did not seem sorry. Far from it actually. "I mean, did you not question some of your characteristics, especially when Gandalf revealed you to be elf?" Elahir narrowed her eyes at him. His face showed no fear.

"Why would I doubt such a thing? According to the books I read, all my characteristics and abilities matched."

"But you sleep with your eyes closed."

Elahir's eyes widened, not so much at his point. She knew this already, but more to the point that he had watched her sleep. 'Why would he be watching me sleep?' "What of it? Do you not sleep with your eyes closed?" she demanded in surprise, looking at him in confusion.

"No." Elahir's mouth moved to speak again but no words came out. "We do not, unless severely injured to the point of near death. We sleep with our eyes and ears open, and then we do not sleep much at all. A night here and there."

Elahir snapped her mouth shut. Could it be perhaps just something she picked up from the Ents?

"I have also noticed you eat meat. True elves do not eat it." Elahir's face changed from shock to anger. Legolas knew straight away he should not have made the point in such a manner, as his face suddenly looked very sorry. Elahir's breathing became very ragged and deep. _"Goheno nin_ that was not well put."

"No, you are absolutely correct. And I think I am happier not being a 'true' elf!" she stood abruptly and stormed from the room.

Aragorn looked surprised as she brushed past him without a second glance. He looked inside the room to see Legolas looking rather sheepish.

"_What has happened?" _he asked of the elf.

"I questioned her heritage," Legolas replied truthfully, a look of shame on his face.

Aragorn raised both eyebrows and then looked to the door through which she had passed with concern. "What do you mean you 'questioned her heritage'?" he demanded severely.

"You wondered it too, Aragorn, she ages differently to elf kind," Legolas answered in an even tone, although Aragorn could see the regret in his eyes. "And I have seen other characteristics." Aragorn waited for the elf to continue, furrowing his brow with suspicion. "She sleeps with her eyes closed..."

Aragorn's mouth opened slightly in surprised. He thought for a moment. "So you believe the rumours to be true?" he asked of the elf, who nodded. He still held a look of regret. "You did not tell her this yet, did you?"

"The words did not have the time to leave my mouth," Legolas murmured. He grimaced as he thought of the words he had used.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at him but did not press the matter, he sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Your timing could have been better, my friend," he said finally, and patted Legolas on the shoulder, who grimaced again and nodded.

"I will seek her out and rectify it at once." Before Aragorn could try and convince him better, Legolas strode from the room without a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that for a teaser? I bet you're thinking "WTF is Legolas on about?" <strong>

**Indeed ;)**

**Krayzee**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you guys are liking where the story is going so far. Please, let me know guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Elahir hid in the stables, Veriann standing over her and Tithen Lum lay by her side. Elahir's eyes were ablaze with a silent fury, her eyes a deep amber.

'True elf'. That is the word he used. He suggested she had not been of pure elven blood. Or perhaps that she was a fraud and not who Gandalf had said she was. She wiped away a stray tear that trickled down her cheek. She had just begun to feel more relaxed around him too. She thought of how he had spoken so fondly of the forests surrounding Mirkwood and how his blue eyes seemed to dance as he told of his battles through the ages.

She in turn had told him of the mischief she was fond of getting herself into while in Fangorn, the sound of his laugh had brought her great joy. Probably because she had not heard laughter before her adventures. Not the type of Men or elves at least.

She thought of her visions and dreams of late. The one that had contained her mother in particular. She was a beautiful woman, her hair shimmered, her smile was like sunlight in a dark room. She wondered what she was like? Whether her laugh sounded as melodic as Legolas'? The thought of not knowing such a thing saddened her furthermore.

A sob escaped her lips.

"Elahir?"came Legolas voice from beyond the stall she sat in. Elahir stiffened as Tithen Lum stood up and leapt over the front of the stall door.

'Too bad if I had hoped he didn't know where i was,' Elahir thought to herself bitterly. She quickly wiped away any tears and took a deep breath before standing, thinking she had better stop the wolf from tearing him apart.

As she looked out over the stall door, she was surprised to see Tithen Lum was giving her version of a hug. Her front paws were on Legolas' shoulders, her whole body outstretched and standing on her hind legs. Legolas scratched her behind the ears, her tongue falling from the side of her mouth with a look of great pleasure.

Elahir scowled at the black and white wolf._"Tithen, be gone!"_ she commanded. The wolf dropped to her feet and slowly slinked away at the harshness of her friend's voice. Legolas raised his eyebrows and looked from the wolf as it disappeared back into the stall, to Elahir. She stood far from him, her body language clearly threatening him if he were to move closer.

"What do you want, my lord?"she asked, putting emphasis on the last two words. A look of hurt washed over his face but disappeared just as quickly to a look of resolve.

"I come to apologise."

"You need not apologise, I understand now where I stand," she shot back scathingly, her eyes narrow.

"I did not mean that you were any less of an elf. Please, let me explain my questioning," he implored. Elahir's face formed into a sneer. She cared not what he thought. She was about to say just as she thought when Tithen Lum nudged at her hand. Elahir looked down and the wolf growled deep within her chest. She looked from the wolf back to Legolas.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "Make it quick, I need to prepare for battle."

"Elahir, many, many years before the first war of the ring, when the Sheann Queen was announced to be pregnant there was confusion across the land," he began. Elahir's eyes widened in surprise. "She had no husband, she had not accepted any suitor yet. She took a trip to the lands of Lothlorien to pay visit to the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, who were her cousins. While there, Lady Galadriel looked in her mirror and saw the Valar would gift the beautiful queen a child." Legolas stopped and bit his lip, as if unsure whether he should continue.

"Well? I highly doubt that is all this great rumour had to say."

Legolas grimaced at Elahir's sharp tongue. "They said, she foretold that the child would bring a balance to the world. Qualities of all beings of the world would be compiled within this one child. It was only months after, it was announced that Queen Ellia was pregnant."

oOOo

**Legolas POV**

Legolas stopped recounting the legend. He wondered whether he should continue. The look on Elahir's face was one of shock. Her mouth moved as if to speak, but no sound came out. Her eyes were the darkest amber he had seen them yet. Very nearly brown. She pressed her lips together, her eyes became glassy. She quickly turned away from him, her hands coming to her face.

"Elahir?" he approached, reaching her with only a few strides. He touched her shoulder slightly, she slinked away from it, turning her back to him. "Your blood lines mean nothing to who you are. The legend says that you were given the best that every race had to offer. You are unique!" She took a deep breath.

"Legolas, you are far older than me, yes?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Yes."

"Did you..." she faltered, still not looking to Legolas. "Did you ever chance a meeting with her?" He was surprised by this question. She still had her back to him and did not see his face fall.

"Alas, no," he began, moving to stand beside her, trying to peer at her face, but loose strands of hair from her braid fell and hid her face. "I remember the day my father had returned from a mission to the city of Shoran to see her though. He spoke so warmly of your mother. It infuriated my father how proud and strong she was. You see her people were few, they were fast beginning to leave for the Undying lands, the first of us to go. My father wanted to send some of our guard to the kingdom, to strengthen their defence. She refused the offer, kindly of course. This was long before they came under attack, she had such faith in her people she didn't feel the need to take some of our aid, when we ourselves were battling evil at our gates." He didn't have the heart to tell her that his father had refused to send aid when requested, albeit because they too were under attack from dark forces.

He saw a weak smile appear on Elahir's face beneath the hair that had escaped. He touched her shoulder again. She didn't slink away again, but still did not look up.

"Elahir_,_ you are a gift to the world from the Valar. Yes, you are part mortal, but there is a reason they felt the need for you to be born and live the way you have. Do not see it as a weakness or something to be sad about, for none of us see you as such," his words were soft as he gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Her eyes had become the golden amber again, shedding shining tears that looked more like silver than tears. Her cheeks flushed the tell tale pink of embarrassment he was getting used to seeing on her face. She looked back at his bright blue eyes.

She set her jaw and her face was soon clear and void of any emotion again, her tears stopped and she stood straight again. "Thank you, Legolas," she took a deep breath.

He realised how close he stood to her, he could smell the soft, sweet smell of forest flowers that seemed to linger around her, see where the light bounced off the golden of her eyes, the definition of her cheeks and the smoothness of her skin. He was intrigued by the colour of her skin, like a smooth caramel. He saw her cheeks begin to redden more and she looked down quickly, as she hastily stepped away.

There was a yelp as she stepped on Tithen Lum who had been sitting right next to her. She stumbled and put her hands quickly on the wolf to steady herself and stop the wolf from moving into a position where she might step on her again. She looked back up at Legolas, who had an amused look on his face.

"That was the side of man coming out, right? The clumsy side?"

Legolas' face was blank, until her face broke into a cheeky grin. He began to laugh as Tithen Lum scowled at Elahir and nipped at her hands playfully.

"Come, oh clumsy one, we should really be joining Aragorn and Gimli," he said, shaking his head as he motioned for the door.

As he led her outside and down to the armoury, he was glad that he was able to resolve their misunderstanding, but something still niggled at him. He could still sense something within Elahir that did not feel quite right.

* * *

><p><strong>And just when you thought it was gonna get mushy, right? NOT!<strong>

**Azkahdeliah: hahahaha... Goddess, not likely. Enthusiast and extremely bored a lot...yep!**

**Krayzee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

They headed down to the armoury where the King's men were attempting to arm every man and boy strong enough to wield a sword and shield.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys," Aragorn murmured looking around the room. "These are no soldiers."

Elahir and Gimli watched as an older man hurried past them. Elahir raised an eye brow and watched as he walked towards a horseman who handed him a well worn sword. "Most have seen too many winters," Gimli hissed.

"Others too few," Legolas added. His eyes narrowed, looking around the room full of men. "Look at them, they're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." The room silenced at Legolas' words. Elahir stood up and narrowed her eyes. He ignored her. _"And they should be...three hundred against ten thousand at least."_

"_Legolas, they have more hope defending themselves here than they did at Edoras,"_ Elahir interjected in Sindarin. The first time any had heard her speak the language of elves, the men in the room all turned to stare at her.

"_They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"_

"Then I shall I die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted angrily at Legolas, moving towards him. Legolas' blue eyes went wide with surprise at Aragorn's outburst. Aragorn looked around the room at the men, who stared at the Man and Elf. Aragorn turned on his heel and stormed from the room.

Legolas moved to follow him but Elahir stepped in front of him. _"Let him go,"_ she whispered in his ear, her hand on his chest. Legolas eyes met hers and she nodded and blinked, softly pushing him back.

"Leave him be, lad," Gimli added, patting his arm. Legolas raised his hands and shook his head, before walking away himself.

oOOo

**Elahir POV**

Elahir walked quietly back into the armoury, hoping all the men had left. Instead, she heard shuffling and the jangling of chain mail. She went to walk away but familiar light foot falls stopped her in her tracks. Fearing the worst,, she listened and peeked a glance around a rack of armour. She saw Legolas hand Aragorn his Greatsword.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray," he said softly, as Aragorn took the sword he offered. "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." Aragorn looked at his friend with a resolute look.

"_There is nothing to forgive, my friend."_ Aragorn gripped Legolas' shoulder and he returned the notion in kind. Elahir stepped out from her hiding place with a knowing smile at Legolas, who saw her give a shake of her head.

There was shuffling behind Legolas and Gimli appeared, grumbling and fidgeting. "If we had more time I'd get this adjusted." He dropped the chain mail gathered around his chest and it landed with its length right to the floor. He looked up at Legolas and Aragorn, who looked at each other with amused looks on their faces. "It's a little tight across the chest." They all laughed. Elahir lifted her rucksack onto a bench and began digging through it for her armour.

"Elahir, do you need help fitting your armour?" Aragorn asked, as he strapped his Greatsword to his belt. She pulled it from her bag, the red leather was shiny and well crafted. Legolas moved towards her for a closer look. He reached down to touch it.

"That's dragon hide!" he exclaimed looking at it closely, surprising Elahir. Aragorn too, came for a closer look. Elahir raised her eye brows as they stretched and poked it. She was so amused by their behaviour, she wasn't aware of what she pulled out next.

"Mithril?" Gimli asked as he spotted the shiny chain mail in her hand. Indeed it was. Elahir looked at it, she hadn't noticed it before when she had packed her rucksack back in the Fangorn Forest. "Milady, clearly someone had high hopes for you!"

Elahir smiled half heartedly, remembering the vision and foresight earlier in the evening. She took the Mithril and armour behind a screen to change out of her tunic. She heard Aragorn and Gimli leave and assumed Legolas had gone as well. She walked out and stood before the mirror to secure her armour, the red dragon hide reflected even the very little light that was in the small room.

She fumbled with the ties for a moment, getting frustrated until strong hands grabbed her hands. She looked up and found herself very close to Legolas' face. Her eyes met his, they shone such a vibrant blue, she felt her face heat once more. 'Why? Why do I react like this?' She hastily took a small step back.

"Let me help you, _Tarien," _he offered.

She stared at him for a moment, before looking down and moved her hand away from the ties. She felt her cheeks begin to burn fiercer once again. Although she was called '_Penneth'_ or 'Young One' from an early age, and most recently 'milady' by many of the people she had met, Legolas' use of the Sindarin word for 'Princess' caught her completely off guard and sent a strange shiver along her spine.

He secured the ties and checked the armour was fitted well. "I wish to apologise to you, for it was not well of me to behave in such a manner before a lady."

Elahir looked up in surprise. "You need not apologise, Legolas," she replied. "You were concerned, we all were. You were just the only one to voice your concerns." Legolas bowed his head sheepishly.

She felt the corners of her mouth curve into the beginning of a smile and quickly moved away to gather her weapons. As she did so, they heard a strange horn in the distance. Elahir looked around with concern and her body shifted to a defensive stance, crouching, a reflex from her time in the forest.

Tithen Lum ran in, appearing by her side, her teeth showing as her lip curled. She heard it yet again, about to grab her bow from the table beside her, before her eyes fell upon Legolas'. He looked thoughtfully at her, before his face broke into a knowing smile and his eyes shone with renewed hope.

"That is no Orc horn!" he grabbed her hand so suddenly, she barely had time to move her feet as he pulled her out of the armoury. "You will want to see this, _Tarien_." He led her to the entrance hall of Helms Deep. As they ran inside, she slowed to take in hundreds of elves in gold armour with bows in hand standing in well dressed lines. "By the moon..." she breathed.

One elf was standing in front of the others, addressing King Theoden and wore silver armour and a red cloak. His eyes were drawn to Aragorn and Legolas as they entered.

"We have come to honour that allegiance," he finished, smiling as Aragorn ran down the stairs, closely followed by Legolas who still pulled Elahir along behind him. She was too stunned to notice his grip on her hand the whole time.

Aragorn greeted the elf first. "_Mae Govannen,"_ he said with a hand on his heart. The elf bowed his head still smiling, and then Aragorn grabbed him and hugged. The elf looked gobsmacked at first but soon welcomed the gesture with a pat on Aragorn's back "You are most welcome," Aragorn said as he pulled away, with what Elahir thought sounded like a hint of relief.

Legolas finally let Elahir go, as he went forward to greet the elf with a wrist lock and a welcoming grin. On this action the entire Elven army turned to face them and then they stood at ease before King Theoden. Legolas moved to stand behind him, while Elahir stood beside Aragorn and Theoden, staring at the army in wonder.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more," announced the elf army's leader.

oOOo

**Elahir POV**

Elahir smiled as Legolas and Aragorn spoke with the leader of the elf army. She looked for Gimli, a fruitless task really, because he was so short there was no way she would see him amongst the throng of onlooking soldiers. She began to move away to higher ground to find him, when she felt her hand taken by a strong and warm hand once more. She went to jerk her hand away and fend away the owner, only to realise she was facing Legolas.

"_Tarien, you must come with me," _Legolas said in Sindarin happily, his face was bright like she had never seen before. She reluctantly let herself be pulled back down the stairs towards the elven army. Her hand was tingling under Legolas' grip, but she could not bring herself to pull her hand away.

"_Haldir, this is Elahir, last of the Sheann elves_," he pulled her in front of him and his hand pressed into the small of her back, sending through yet more tingling and a hot flash through her body. "Elahir, this is Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien."

She bit her lip as Haldir turned to look at her. He considered her for a moment before placing his hand over his heart...and then he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Elahir had to muster all her strength not to rip her hand away.

"_Mae Govannen,"_ he said softly. "Your majesty, it is a great honour." The moment he uttered the word "Majesty" the entire elven army snapped to attention. Elahir looked from Haldir to Legolas. Legolas nodded and gave her an encouraging smile.

"_Mae Govannen,"_ she responded to him in kind. _"The pleasure is mine."_

"I am pleased you have been found alive and well so your people may live on through you, milady," he said somberly.

Once again, Elahir bit her lip but nodded her thanks. He looked from her to Tithen Lum, sitting neatly beside Elahir. She had followed the pair of elves to see what all the commotion was about, she watched the Marchwarden keenly. He narrowed his eyes at the very large black and white wolf, as if he tried to remember something or had seen something.

"_A Lycan!"_ he exclaimed suddenly. Elahir moved with instinct in front of Tithen Lum as if to protect her. "Milady, your animal friend? Where did you find such a creature?" he demanded.

"She has lived with me in the Fangorn Forest for fifty years at least. She has been with me since a pup and been my most reliable friend and ally," Elahir responded, she felt a hand brush against hers, it sent a familiar warm, tingling sensation through her arm. She ignored it.

"This beautiful creature was thought to have been killed out by the Orcs, once they were our allies in many wars, but leading to the first war with Sauron they were one of the first creatures he sought to destroy."

Elahir stood straighter and looked down at Tithen Lum in surprise. The wolf looked back at her with an almost bored expression, as if Haldir's words were nothing new to her. "We must find armour for her." Legolas and Aragorn looked back to Haldir with raised eyebrows. He waved for the blacksmith to be brought forward.

After a short conversation, the blacksmith approached the wolf with a piece of rope, Tithen Lum was having none of that and began to move away, playbowing the blacksmith and jumping away every time he got close.

"You won't get any measurements that way," Elahir laughed at the look of exasperation the blacksmith shot her. _"Tithen, stop it. Or Veriann will come into battle and we will leave you behind!"_

At these words, Tithen Lum nattered at Elahir crankily but stopped moving away, although still nipped at the blacksmith on the odd occasion.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's all I've got in me for tonight! I hope you enjoy this set of chapters :) more to come tomorrow!<strong>

**Krayzee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Good morning readers :) much love on a saturday morning.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Soon they were all prepared and armoured, Elahir, Gimli, Legolas and Tithen Lum stood along the top of the wall, front row to the army that approached. They could see the lights in the distance, the footsteps of a huge army getting louder and louder as it got closer.

Elahir and Legolas had their bows drawn but resting on the ground, ready to aim at Aragorn's command. Tithen Lum, seated neatly and patiently with a steely look in her eyes, focused on the horizon, her muzzle and chest was dressed in leather armour which had been coloured red to match Elahir's armour.

Gimli muttered in annoyance beside them. "You could have chosen a better place to stand!" he growled, trying to jump up to see above the battlements.

Elahir did her best to stifle a laugh, which was difficult when Legolas threw her an amused sideways glance. Aragorn appeared behind them.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed, revealing the flood of Urak-Hai and orc that approached over the hills.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said, as he narrowed his eyes on the sea of vile creatures.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli added. Elahir looked down at him with a grim look. The marching and thumping grew louder. Lightning flashed and the tell tale 'tink tink' of rain on metal could be heard. Elahir spotted the Urak-Hai leader climbing atop a rock outcrop over looking the battle field.

"_Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!" _Aragorn shouted to the elven army. The Urak-Hai leader let out an animalistic cry and raised his sword, signalling his army to come to a halt. They stopped and began to growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

Gimli began jumping and straining again. "What's going on out there?" he demanded.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked looking at Gimli with a cheeky grin.

"Or shall we find you a box?" Elahir finished also looking down at the dwarf, her eyes twinkling golden amber. Gimli looked from one to the other with an expressionless face, before laughing good naturedly.

There was another roar from the Urak-Hai leader. The trio turned their attention back to the evil before the wall. Suddenly, the sound of an arrow being released could be heard over the sound of the rain, and an Urak-Hai in the front row fell, an arrow embedded in its neck.

"_Hold!"_ Aragorn shouted as the Urak-Hai army stopped their roaring and thumping. They then began howling and baring their teeth in anger. The Urak-Hai leader thrust his sword into the air once more and his army began its march towards the wall.

"So it begins," Elahir and Legolas heard King Theoden murmur.

"_Prepare to fire!" _Aragorn barked, causing the Elf archers to raise their bows and notch arrows.

"_Their armour is weak at the neck and below the arm,"_ Legolas murmured, Elahir was not sure if the advice was aimed at her or the rest of the elves around them. She glanced sideways at him to see his eyes had become grey, his stance as he aimed his bow was tall and confident. Water beads were present on his face, and his hair clung to his skin, but his attention did not falter from the Urak-Hai before them

"_Release the arrows!"_ Aragorn ordered thrusting his sword in the air. The sound of thousands of arrows could be heard flying through the air, Legolas and Elahir released and notched arrows in a fluid motion, their bodies staying rigid and strong.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli demanded, still jumping up trying to see over the battlements. Tithen Lum put her front paws onto the battlements in front of her in anticipation, making a whimper as she saw the black army. Gimli scowled at the Lycan. "Show off," he grumbled.

"Give them a volley," commanded Theoden to his own men. More arrows could be heard being released further along the wall. Elahir and Legolas were not distracted, however, and continued to aim and fire at the oncoming Urak-Hai. The black army of the white wizard did not falter, with more Urak-Hai replacing those that fell.

Gimli bounced between Legolas and Elahir impatiently."Send them to me! C'mon!" he shouted as spears were fired to launch the Urak-Hai ladders. Tithen Lum growled as if agreeing and gave a little bark.

"_Ladders!" _Aragorn alerted the elves, some drawing their elven swords ready.

The Urak-Hai began hauling them up, nasty looking Berserkers at the top of the ladders and growling ferociously as they were pulled up. Elahir quickly took aim at the nearest ladder, aiming for the bolts that secured the rope to the ladder. Her aim was true, the rope recoiled from the ladder and it fell back down, crushing anything beneath it. She aimed at the next and also brought it down with a resounding crash.

"_Swords! Swords!" _Aragorn shouted running along the wall.

"Good!" Gimli growled, raising his axe ready as the first Urak-Hai climbed over the battlements. He brought his axe down on the first to climb the wall while Elahir backed away from the ladders and continued to fire arrows at multiple ladder locations, trying to slow the flood of Urak-Hai that was spilling over the battlements. Tithen Lum stood growling warily in front of Elahir, ready to protect her friend and master.

Gimli swung his axe with great vigour and glee. "Oh Legolas! Elahir! Two already!" he announced cheekily holding up two fingers. Elahir laughed as she fired another arrow at an Urak-Hai that stood behind him.

"I'm on seventeen!" shouted Legolas, as he used his arrow to stab a beast in the eye.

Gimli's eyes went wide with shock and then he growled, cutting down another and looking at Elahir as she ducked the swinging arm of an Urak-Hai that charged at her, Tithen Lum leapt up and grabbed the beast around the throat, bringing it down as Elahir fired into its back.

"Twenty I count, without adding Tithen's help," she teased and stepped back as another Urak-Hai charged at her again. She drew one of her elven swords and slashed at its back, before sheathing it, notching an arrow and firing it into the creatures back.

Outraged, Gimli hacked at two with a wide swing of his axe. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" he shouted. He turned to an Urak-Hai just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin and causing it to fall at his feet before dropping his axe blade with a thud into the creatures back. Further along the wall, Aragorn was fighting with his sword. He slashed at an Urak-Hai that had tried to lunge at him with its scimitar.

Legolas fired two more arrows. "Nineteen!" he shouted, grinning at Elahir. She narrowed her eyes, recognising a challenge. She suddenly found herself surrounded by Urak-Hai. She slung her bow and drew both swords in one, elegant movement. They glinted as the light of flames caught the blades. The Urak-Hai growled at her, and to their surprise she grinned malevolently, her eyes appeared to be on fire as the torches of the keep caught the dark amber colour and danced across the iris.

Legolas fired another arrow and saw her surrounded from the corner of his eye. He notched another quickly and shot one of the Urak-Hai that had her cornered, he then noticed the grin she wore. She shot a glance at him before launching into action.

In a flurry of slashing, spinning and black blood all the Urak-Hai that surrounded her all fell at once. She looked up through loose strands of hair, her face smeared with the blood of her enemies, her eyes now a dark and menacing amber. Legolas was taken aback as she looked very menacing indeed. In the slightly crouched position she held with her weapons drawn and covered in the black blood of her enemy.

They both turned sharply as Tithen Lum growled angrily and launched at an Urak-Hai that had appeared behind Legolas. There was a sickening crack and gargle as she broke its neck and ripped out its throat. Another appeared above her as she turned but Legolas notched and fired another arrow, the Urak-Hai fell to its knees, Tithen Lum attacking it as she had the previous.

Gimli stood on the wall between two ladders, having been helped up by Tithen Lum and swung his axe between them. He hacked as he counted happily. "Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty two!"

Aragorn noticed a column of Urak-Hai making its way up the causeway. Shields raised above their heads in an effort to avoid the stones being hurled by the gate defenders from knocking them down.

"_The causeway!"_ Aragorn commanded the elves that still fired upon the Urak-Hai below the wall. They turned their aim as one and began to fire upon the column, each arrow taking down a beast from the side of the group. However, each time one fell a new one would move up and take its place.

"Is this it?" Theoden muttered looking around at the battles taking place in front of him. "Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?"

oOOo

At the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two spiky bombs were carried and lodged into the sluice gate. The rest of the Urak-Hai mingling near the bottom of the wall opened a path and a well armoured Urak-Hai carrying a torch started to run towards the sluice gate.

Aragorn spotted the torch bearer and shouted to Legolas. _"Bring him down, Legolas!"_

Legolas and Elahir looked to where Aragorn pointed. Legolas took aim and fired, a potent shot that would have brought down most Urak-Hai almost immediately.

Elahir's mind flashed back to her vision from several days earlier. The torch bearer stumbled but continued on. Elahir then took aim and also fired, her arrow buried into the torch bearer's shoulder. He stumbled and wavered again but continued to run.

"_Kill him! Kill him!"_ Aragorn shouted desperately, as Legolas notched another arrow and aimed carefully. He released the bow string and the arrow flew straight and true, right in between the eye slot of his helmet.

The creature fell, releasing the torch. Elahir released a breath she had not realised she had been holding, and turned to stab a Urak-Hai that Tithen Lum was struggling to bring to ground by his arm.

There was another shout by Aragorn that made Elahir and Legolas turn around. It was as she turned around that the world seemed to explode before her very eyes, she felt herself flung backwards and landed heavily against the battlements, the wind knocked from her lungs and her bow and arrow from her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask!<strong>

**Krayzee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Another Urak-Hai had grabbed the torch and flung itself into the sluice gate causing the two spiked bombs to explode. Rock, debris and bodies were flung into the air high above Helm's Deep.

Aragorn was also thrown back by the force of the explosion, he landed heavily on the ground behind the breach of the wall, knocked out and unmoving. Theoden looked up in surprise at the sound of the explosion. He watched on in shock as the Urak-Hai streamed through the newly created gap in the wall.

"Brace the gate! Hold them! Stand firm!" Theoden shouted. Gimli looked down from where he had been thrown by the blast to see Aragorn in the path of the flood of Urak-Hai.

"Aragorn!" He hurried to his feet and jumped from the wall with an almighty cry and landed on the incoming Urak-Hai. As he stood, he began taking down the Urak-Hai with his axe.

Aragorn soon awoke and saw Gimli being overpowered by the oncoming Urak-Hai flood and struggled to his feet. "Gimli!" he cried as he saw Gimli fall and floundered in the water of the drain. He turned to the elves behind him. _"Hurl the arrows!"_ he commanded. The company of elves fired their arrows, taking down the first group of Urak-Hai to come through the wall.

Aragorn picked up his sword and raised it above his head._ "Charge!"_ he shouted. Aragorn led the elves in a charge towards the Urak-Hai streaming in. He hurried to Gimli's side, pulling him to his feet and fending any Urak-Hai that approached while the dwarf steadied himself.

Legolas looked down and saw the incoming tide of the Urak-Hai approaching Aragorn and Gimli. He grabbed a nearby shield and sent it sliding across the ground. He hurried after it, leaping upon it and sliding to the bottom of the stairs, shooting three arrows while doing so before allowing it to slide from his feet and imbed itself in an Urak-Hai chest.

Theoden looked around the walls of Helm's Deep. The men were being pushed back, he had no choice.

"Pull them back to the keep," he ordered Gamling.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep!"

**Haldir POV**

Aragorn looked to the top of the keep and acknowledged the order as the King and his men ran to help assist the men at the gate. _"To the keep! Pull back to the keep! Haldir! Fall back!"_

Haldir looked down from the wall and nodded, turning to relay the order to what elves still stood and fought. Legolas, meanwhile, had grabbed the dwarf companion by an arm and was carrying him away kicking and struggling with the help of another elf, Gimli not wanting to leave the field of battle just yet.

Haldir hacked at a few Urak-Hai as he moved to retreat and free a few elves who had fallen behind when suddenly his arm was slashed.

He looked down at his arm in disbelief, grimacing before looking around at the bodies of the dead men and elves, many Urak-Hai dead amongst the bodies. An Urak-Hai Berserker appeared behind him with his scimitar raised, ready to strike. Haldir turned in surprised and weakly raised his sword to defend the strike, when suddenly an arrow appeared lodged in the beast's chest, quickly followed by another.

Haldir looked around in shock to see who had saved his life as the beast fell to its knees. He looked around the wall. At least one hundred metres from where he stood was Elahir, she was lying on her side, her hair draping across her face and a large gash on her face bleeding. The Lycan that protected her was standing beside her, watching the chaos around it and fending off any that got too close to her master. Elahir's eyes were dark and she was breathing heavily as Haldir saw blood soaking her through the side of her tunic.

He rushed to her side. "Milady, quickly, we must get you back to the keep." He helped her to her feet and slung her arm over his shoulder, taking some of her weight.

"_Tithen Lum, clear the way."_ The Lycan responded immediately to the order from Elahir. It moved in the direction of the keep, knocking anything that got in it's way off the wall.

"That was quite a shot you took," Haldir hissed through gritted teeth, as they began moving as quickly as they could without causing too much pain to Elahir.

"You looked like you could use the help," she replied weakly, she clutched at her wound. Haldir slowed, looking to where she held. He could see the blood was beginning to soak it more thoroughly.

"We have to get you to the keep quickly and have that wound seen to." He took more of her weight and hurried through the fighting and bodies.

oOOo

Legolas dropped Gimli and turned around, expecting to see Elahir and Tithen Lum behind him, but she was not there. He looked back along the wall from where he had just come.

"Elahir!" he shouted, beginning to search amongst the fighting frantically for her. "Elahir!"

Aragorn dragged Gimli with him as Legolas fought back to where he had come.

"Brace the gate!" Gamling ordered as the Urak-Hai charged the door with a battering ram. As it hit the men were flung backwards.

"To the gate!" Theoden shouted to his guards. "Draw your swords!"

"Hold them!" shouted another soldier gruffly as they braced against the door once more, when they hit it this time the wood broke, splintering in several places. Urak-Hai archers took aim and fired through the broken gate, hitting several soldiers.

Theoden stepped forward, hacking and slashing with his sword, causing several Urak-Hai fell to his sword. Where one fell, another took its place and thrusted forward with a lance, it embedded into the King's shoulder, between the plates of his armour. He grunted with pain, dropping his own sword, but grabbed a lance from one of his soldiers and thrust it at the Urak-Hai that had gifted him so kindly his injury. The Urak-Hai roared as the lance pierced its armour and sunk deep through its throat. Theoden struggled to pull the lance from his own shoulder, grunting as it slid out.

He slumped forward as Gamling led him away. "Make way!" Gamling yelled, supporting Theoden as he pulled him a safe distance back. "We cannot hold them much longer," he shouted as Aragorn and Gimli hurried down the stairs from the wall.

"Hold them!" Theoden commanded, using a wall for support. Aragorn and Gimli ran to the broken gate, stabbing and slashing at the Urak-Hai fighting to get through the gate.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn demanded as Gimli had a go at hacking at the Urak-Hai on the other side of the gate.

"As long as you can give me!" Theoden shouted back as Gamling handed him back his sword. Aragorn nodded and grabbed Gimli, guiding him to a staircase to the side of the gate. "Timbers! Brace the gate!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Just a warning, this is one of those chapters with a lot of different POV. I just hope you guys don't get lost :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Legolas POV**

Legolas looked around the wall yet again. He had heard Aragorn and Gimli go downstairs but had not seen or heard from Elahir, Haldir or Tithen Lum. He began to worry.

After running a good length of the wall, he spotted Haldir, he was supporting someone as they tried to hurry past fighting Urak-Hai and soldiers. It was Elahir. Tithen Lum would run a little far ahead, taking down any Urak-Hai and allowing the soldier to flee the wall, as well as giving Haldir room to get by.

Legolas hurried to reach the pair, shooting down several Urak-Hai that were still attempting to climb the ladders on the way. As he got closer, he noticed Elahir's normally white tunic was stained with blood, her blood. She also had blood streaming down one side of her face and her lip was beginning to swell.

"_Haldir, Elahir, we must hurry!" _he said, finally reaching them and taking Elahir's weight from Haldir so he could move a little faster to keep up with Legolas. Tithen Lum continued on ahead, barrelling over another Urak-Hai that Haldir finished on his way past. Haldir headed down stairs to regroup his forces, while Legolas and Elahir went up to the defensive position above the gate.

"_Tithen,"_ Elahir called to the Lycan, who turned around and came to stand by her side. Legolas looked at Elahir with concern, who nodded once and Tithen Lum pushed her body against Elahir, supporting her against the battlements.

Legolas turned and began firing arrows down the causeway, once Elahir had her balance she too fired arrows until hers were all spent. As he fired, a glint of metal on the bank that ran adjacent to the causeway caught his eye.

**Aragorn POV**

Aragorn and Gimli slipped out unnoticed from a secret door on a ledge that ran adjacent to the causeway. Aragorn peeked over, seeing the large pack of Urak-Hai pummelling at the gate.

He leant back and looked down at Gimli who peeked across him. "Oh c'mon! We can take 'em!" Gimli hissed, raising his axe with excitement.

Aragorn looked at him pointedly, raising an eyebrow with his head resting against the wall of the keep. "It's a long way," he stated matter-of-factly. He remembered clearly the dwarf's reaction to the thought of being thrown across a gap in the Mines of Moria.

Gimli peeked again and then took a step back, appearing hesitant. "Toss me," he mumbled under his breath, looking away from Aragorn.

Aragorn stood up straight and looked at Gimli in disbelief. "What?"

"I cannot jump the distance!" Gimli exclaimed in frustration and then hesitated once again. "You'll have to toss me!" Aragorn nodded once and then reached to grab the dwarf. Gimli stayed Aragorn's hand suddenly. "Oh, don't tell the elf?" he whispered.

Aragorn nodded again with a knowing smile on his face. "Not a word." With that he roughly grabbed Gimli by his armour and tossed him across the gap to the causeway. Gimli landed atop several Urak-Hai and started hacking away at them with his axe immediately, while Aragorn made an almighty leap across to join him.

"Shore up the door!" Aragorn heard Theoden command his troops who started reinforcing the badly splintered gate. They began bracing the door with wood and nails. "Higher!" Theoden shouted as more troops ran through with bigger reinforced wood.

Gimli and Aragorn continued to fight off the Urak-Hai from the gate, back to back, swinging their sword and axe. He could not worry about what happened inside the gate while he was faced with so many Urak-Hai.

oOOo

Meanwhile, from on the ground outside the walls of the keep, the Urak-Hai began to fire huge hooks attached to bigger ladders that gripped onto the battlements with steel pointed stabilisers. Legolas took aim at one of the bolts of these ladders as it was being pulled up. The bolt broke, the rope recoiled and the ladder came crashing down on top of many Urak-Hai.

Theoden poked his head through a hole in the now reinforced gate. "Aragorn! Gimli! Get yourselves out of there!" he ordered, holding his shoulder where the lance had injured him.

Elahir heard the order and looked around her for some rope. One of the small boys who had been called up to serve in the battle saw her looking for one and ran a length over. She took it hastily with a nod to the child.

"Legolas!" she shouted, calling his attention, before leaning over the battlements to look upon Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas jumped atop the battlements catching the rope which she now threw to him.

"Aragorn!" he threw the rope, holding tight to the other side to pull them up by. Aragorn grabbed Gimli by the scruff of his shirt and dove for the end of the rope, swinging away from the causeway. The Urak-Hai roared angrily as he swung out of their reach.

"_Tithen, help Legolas,"_ Elahir commanded the Lycan, who immediately moved away from Elahir and grabbed the rope within her jaws, pulling back, her claws slid on the stones.

Elahir slid to the ground, holding her side where she had been injured, it hurt a little but not as bad as it had earlier, now that her adrenaline was coursing through her body. She managed to get to her feet and took one of Legolas' arrows from his quiver, and fired it at another of the large ladders that was being pulled up, causing it to fall and crush the Urak-Hai beneath it.

Once Aragorn and Gimli were secured Theoden called the retreat. "Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling relayed the order, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Retreat!" Theoden shouted ushering all his men back to the keep.

oOOo

Within the hall of the keep, Legolas, Haldir and Aragorn rushed around with the leftover troops, attempting to shore up the door. Gimli and Tithen Lum helped Elahir to find a spot on the ground. She slumped against a wall, pulling her bow and quiver off, now useless without any arrows. She winced slightly at the movement.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden said dully. Elahir looked up at the King in shock. Legolas and Aragorn flipped a table of its contents and carried it over to the door, forcing it against it in an effort to strengthen the door.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn exclaimed breathlessly, as Legolas continued to look for heavy items to barricade the door. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Theoden stared into space, it was unnerving for Elahir to see a man like that.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Elahir demanded from her spot on the ground. Gamling stared at the king in disbelief. "Well? Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Urak-Hai are too many!" Gamling explained.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn ordered, taking charge from Theoden who seemed to be caught up in his own morbid thoughts.

"So much death," Theoden breathed. Aragorn and Legolas stopped trying to barricade the door and turned to look at the King. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" They all looked sadly at the King.

Aragorn thought for a moment and then spoke. "Ride out with me." Theoden looked at him in surprise, as did every other person in the hall. "Ride out and meet them!" Aragorn pressed.

There was a change in Theoden's eyes. From hopelessness, to utter determination. "For death and glory!" he pronounced proudly.

"For Rohan. For your people!" Aragorn added.

Elahir started to struggle to her feet. Gimli took her arm and heaved her up as best he could before glancing at the window. "The sun is rising," he murmured. Aragorn looked up at a window, his face changed to one of calmness before his eyes began to shine anew.

"Yes." Theoden looked from the window back to the men in the hall. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the keep, one last time!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too confusing :**

**Krayzee**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope all following this story are enjoying it so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Elahir POV**

"Yes!" Gimli shouted, leaving Elahir to Tithen Lum and running from the room towards the horn.

"_To Veriann, Tithen,"_ Elahir commanded the Lycan, however the huge wolf hesitated, turning her head to face Elahir and glancing at her blood soaked tunic under her armour._ "Now, Tithen."_ Tithen Lum went to comply when Legolas blocked their path.

"_I do not think it wise that you ride with us, tarien," _Legolas said with concern. Elahir did her best to hide her tunic beneath her cloak and armour.

"You should know better than to tell the race of men what to do," Elahir chided. She looked at him challengingly while he gazed back at her, his bright blue eyes twinkled with great concern as his eyes scanned her body. She hesitated for a moment, thinking he would not let her pass, but he sighed and moved aside.

"No matter your blood, _tarien, _ you are elven, and you should not think of yourself any less than that," he said softly, taking her hand and leading her to Veriann who had been saddled and readied before the battle had started.

The mare pawed at the stone floor anxiously as Legolas helped hoist her up. He also checked Tithen Lum's armour, ensuring it was still functional. The oversized wolf licked his hand and cheek in thanks before standing by the door, waiting for battle.

**oOOo**

Theoden, Aragorn, Elahir, Legolas and Haldir lined up on their horses by the door. Tithen Lum pranced at the head of the column, anxious to be through the doors, every now and then a low growl could be heard from her when the Urak-Hai rammed the door again.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And a red dawn!"

Deep within the keep, Gimli took a deep breath, filled his lungs as much as he could and blew into the horn with gusto. The entire keep shook with the vibration of the huge horn.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Theoden bellowed.

Théoden lead the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they passed. Without pause, they stormed out of the gate and down the causeway, right into the column of waiting Urak-hai.

In the midst of battle, Aragorn looked up to the east and saw the white rider against the rising sun. "Gandalf," he breathed.

Gandalf looked down into the ravine, a slight smile dancing across his bearded face. "Theoden King, stands alone," he murmured as Eomer, Captain of the horsemen of Rohan, rode up beside him.

"Not alone," he proudly stated. He raised one of his hands. "Rohirrim!" Riders appeared behind Eomer.

Theoden looked up and noticed the large band of riders gathering atop the hill. "Eomer!" he exclaimed with happiness and surprise.

Elahir too, looked up in surprise. In that moment, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh and looked down at her leg. She had been grazed by an Urak-Hai with a scimitar. She plunged one of her swords through the visor of its helmet, before Tithen Lum appeared and dragged it to the ground, the sword still embedded in it. Her head began to swim as the pain surged. She fought to continue.

"To the King!" Eomer commanded his Rohirrim. Gandalf led the charge down the hill into the ravine.

The Rohirrim and the White Rider charged down the slope. Some of the the Urak-hai army turned to face the challenge, while others continued to bear down on those that had charged from the keep, bearing their spears down toward the riders.

As the riders from the slope drew close, the sun rose behind them, momentarily blinding the Urak-hai who raised their hands (and spears) to shield their eyes. The riders crashed right into the Urak-hai and engaged the battle.

oOOo

**Elahir POV**

Elahir slashed and hacked at the Urak-Hai with her remaining sword and dagger, but her moves were being hampered by the injury to her leg and torso. Her body had already lost a lot of blood from her torso and face, and was losing more still from her leg. Tithen Lum was fighting hard to decrease the load she fought, but even the large Lycan was beginning to struggle, Veriann too, who was rearing and kicking out at the disgusting creatures around her, could not fend them all away from her rider.

There was a yelp as the oversized wolf was hit away by a rather large Urak-Hai, before he charged for Elahir. She sunk her sword into its shoulder, but it grabbed her and dragged her to the ground. She mustered all her energy and managed to kick out at the Urak-Hai with her good leg, it was forced back a step, which gave her the chance to try and scramble to her feet.

As it lunged forward to grab her again, she threw her last dagger and it plunged deep into the Urak-Hai's chest, finally felling it.

She stumbled as her leg gave way beneath her. She looked up, seeking Tithen Lum, worried for her precious friends well being. The Urak-Hai surged towards her, she punched and kicked as she tried to scramble back to Veriann.

"Elahir!" came a panicked cry. She spun around to see an Urak-Hai behind her with his sword raised.

She tried to scramble away but her leg gave way once again and she fell. She put her hands up to guard her face, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see Legolas in front of her, his swords drawn, blocking the Urak-Hai's blow. He shoved it away with a grunt and the next second Tithen Lum was upon it, her teeth flashed as she sunk them deep into the Urak-hai's exposed neck, killing it instantly.

Legolas turned to Elahir quickly and lifted her into his arms. She had no energy left to fight him, her head lolled against his chest and she felt her consciousness begin to slip away from her. She turned her face to look up at Legolas' face, her only thoughts as the world began to darken with her consciousness was how much he seemed to smell of the forest she so dearly loved, considering the grotesque beasts they had just spent the night slaying.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again to my reviewers and followers :)<strong>

**Krayzee**


	23. Chapter 23

**Right, you all with me so far?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Elahir POV**

_Elahir stood atop battlements of a castle. She looked out over a battle field that was spread thick with bodies, blood and weapons, the air smelt thick of death, despair and evil. It made her want to gag. The sky was dark, laced with fire that struck in the form of lightning. She watched as ringwraiths upon Nazgul circled ahead while elves, men and dwarves fought to their deaths, or ran to their doom._

_A dark shadow appeared from Mordor. It moved quickly over the battle field, snuffing all life as it moved. It soon stopped, beckoning to Elahir. She didn't understand how, but she was soon on the ground in front of it. It laughed menacingly before motioning to the ground at its feet. Elahir looked down...then screamed._

oOOo

"_Tarien,"_ came a melodic voice, a sweet smell replaced the smell of death and the darkness began to clear. She slowly opened her eyes, shadows appeared before the light. She tried to move to a defensive crouch, but the pain that swept through her leg and torso had her let out an involuntary whimper. "Elahir, it's ok. You are safe now." She looked up to find Legolas looking down at her, his eyes full of deep concern. Behind him stood Aragorn, Gandalf and beside her Gimli.

She looked around her surroundings slowly, they were back inside the keep. The elves and soldiers were making their way slowly back into the keep too.

Elahir let out a sigh of relief before easing herself back into a sitting position with Legolas' help. Tithen Lum appeared and settled beside her, her fur and armour was black from the blood of her enemy.

"It's over?" she asked, leaning her head back against the wall. Legolas nodded, his eyes still coloured grey, showed great concern for her.

"Indeed it is, I see you took it upon yourself to take every Urak-Hai on that you could," Gandalf said. Elahir shot him a glare which made him chuckle.

"I am glad you made it through, Elahir," Aragorn said patting her shoulder before standing and returning to talk to Theoden, joined by Gandalf after he patted Elahir on the back.

"Aye lass, you see, this is why being tall isn't all it's talked up to be," Gimli said with a wink, before going to sit and smoke his pipe.

Elahir tried to make herself more comfortable while Tithen Lum licked her face and made a whining sound, worried about her friend.

Legolas continued to kneel beside her. "Let me look at your wounds," he insisted and looked at her leg. The leggings she wore showed where the sword had sliced her skin open. The bleeding had already slowed, but it was deep. Legolas excused himself to get water and cloth.

While he was gone, Elahir looked at Tithen Lum with a concerned expression before lifting her tunic. There, in her side, embedded was a broken arrow. It had gone through cleanly.

"Of all the luck," she muttered to herself. It was one of her own. It would appear that when the wall had been breached by the explosion, one of her arrows had fallen either from her grasp or her quiver and she had been thrown upon it.

Unfortunately for her, the angle meant she could not pull it through herself. She struggled to her feet and slinked awkwardly away from the busy hall with Tithen Lum's help. They made their way to the Glittering Caves, below the keep. It was now empty of the women and children.

Here, Elahir found quiet and water. She slipped her cape, armour, jerkin and tunic off, leaving only a light undergarment on which she ripped the bottom half off to give her easier access to the arrow and something to wet to clean the wound. Tithen Lum sat beside her, watching anxiously as Elahir broke the end of the arrow. She winced and groaned at the effort and twinge of pain.

"_Tithen, I need you to pull the arrow through, friend,"_ she whispered to the Lycan, her breathing had become ragged. The oversized wolf shook its head. Elahir looked at it sternly._"Tithen, you can't hurt me anymore than I already am." _Tithen Lum whimpered at her and sniffed at the wound.

"_Perhaps I can help," _came Legolas' voice. Elahir bit her lip, throwing Tithen Lum a glare. The wolf pulled its lips back and bared her teeth before running from the caves. Elahir screwed up her face after the wolf.

"Some friend," she murmured to herself. She glanced at Legolas and saw his lips beginning to curl upwards. She shot him a look that she hoped would make him think better of it. He didn't, smiling at her look of dismay. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as he moved closer.

He knelt down beside her, placing down clean bandages and healing solutions, Elahir recognised them as Gandalf's. He looked carefully at her wound."Elahir, is this your own arrow?" he asked in surprise. She flared her nostrils and set her jaw. "How unlucky for you, but you must have some luck because it is clean through."

He set down his own bow and quiver before taking the piece of cloth that lay beside the pool of water she had positioned herself next to. After wetting the cloth, he dabbed at the wound around the arrow. The touch of his fingers brushing her skin sent tingles through her already sensitive skin. An involuntary shudder went through her body. She prayed he hadn't notice it, it was an odd sensation. If he did, he did not say anything.

"If you're ready, I will pull it on three," he warned, putting down the cloth. She placed both hands on the edge of the pool and readied herself with a nod to him. "One..." the next second, she felt a sudden sharp pain that caused her to inhale sharply before a slight whimper escaped her lips.

"You said three!" she exclaimed.

Legolas quickly leaned forward with a bandage in each hand, placing them on either side of her torso where the arrow had gone through firmly, and holding them there. "You are very lucky, _tarien,_" he murmured, as he shifted closer to maintain a firm hold on the wound.

Elahir did her best to avoid looking at his face. "Oh?" she asked, embarrassed. "I thought it was quite a talent to do that with no hands."

Legolas huffed in annoyance at her sarcasm. "Very funny," he muttered, moving one of the bandages to check the wound. He lowered his head for a better look, the smell of his hair made her sigh again. He looked at her expectantly, but she turned her head to look away, going slightly pink in the face.

He bandaged her mid section before moving onto her leg. He cleaned and bandaged it, Elahir silent the whole time, she winced several times as he wound the bandage around her thigh.

He then moved to the large gash on her face. It spread from below her right eye down to her jaw line. It was deep but not dangerously so. He dabbed at it gently with a clean cloth, making her take a sharp breath every now and then at an extra sensitive spot. His other hand, held her face still with care, his strong fingers caressing her cheek while doing so.

"Princess's aren't meant to be so scarred, if i'm not mistaken," Elahir joked, trying to break the silence of the caves.

Legolas smiled slightly. "No, but I bet if they were they would earn far more respect from the people. You won't scar anyway, you have elf blood in your veins."

"Damn it, that elf side is always ruining all the fun I could have. Imagine how much better war stories would sound with a nice scar to show off with it." She raised an eye brow at him as she finished her joke.

He shook his head with a look of amusement and rubbed some healing balm along the edges of the now clean gash."It is done," he announced.

Elahir looked down and moved her leg, it hurt a little but nothing she could not deal with. _"Hannon le,"_ she mumbled, before trying to get up. Legolas grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. She tested weight on her leg, it was manageable so she pushed herself a little away from Legolas.

"It is ok?" he asked, concern laced his voice.

She began to redress herself. "I will live," she replied, the corners of her mouth curving slightly as she shot a sideways glance to Legolas. He widened his bright blue eyes, before smiling back warmly to her. She began to limp from the room.

Before she could exit, he barred her way, standing before her with his arms resting on her shoulders. _"Tarien,_ what did you foresee?" he asked, his face had lost all sign of amusement and was replaced with no emotion.

Elahir looked up at him in surprise before bowing her head very quickly. "What makes you say I foresaw anything?" she asked quietly, trying to hold the fear from her voice.

He lifted her chin with a gentle hand, the warmth of his hand made her whole face pink, she bit her lip. "Such a fight you had in that moment, it is impossible that you had not foreseen something," he replied.

She sighed and pulled her face back from his hand. "I fear, Legolas, that a far worse battle is yet to come. We must take on Sauron, head on." She looked back up and met his gaze. His eyes ever so slightly widened with surprise and became laced with concern.

**oOOo**

**Gandalf POV**

Gandalf saw Elahir and Legolas return to the hall in the corner of his eye. Elahir was no longer the anxious looking, animalistic creature of Fangorn forest. He noted the strength she carried as she walked, even with a limp. She aired confidence and stood straight and tall, however her usually vibrant amber eyes were now dark, a storm seemed to have lodged itself within her. She bore the signs of war on her face in the form of a long gash, it had recently been cleaned and treated, no doubt by Legolas.

He frowned as she turned to look at Gandalf and then limped in his direction.

"How do you fair, Elahir?" he asked, his eyes still watched the shade of her eyes. She smiled weakly.

"I could use a bath," she joked, looking down at her clothes and blood stained arms. Gandalf gave a half hearted laugh. He looked her up and down, seeking out what injuries ailed her. She no longer wore a tunic but just her jerkin over her undergarments with her cloak on top. He saw evidence of bandages under her jerkin and took note of the bandage around her leg.

"Tree Beard will be most unhappy with me," he said finally, Elahir smiled slightly before moving to sit at a table to rest her injured leg. Tithen Lum appeared and sat beside her, head resting on the gash in her leg.

"Now, we must meet with Saruman," Gandalf said turning to Aragorn. Elahir looked up brightly, her eyes brightened for a moment, but the darkness returned.

"We get to see Tree Beard?" she asked hopefully. Gandalf smiled and nodded once.

"However, if you see him looking like that he will have my head. We will rest the night and set out in the morning," Gandalf muttered. Elahir shrugged and smiled, golden amber flecks appearing in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Legolas POV**

They rode through the day, resting at night, Elahir and Legolas both taking the watch, letting the men of the Rohirram rest. Legolas was glad that Elahir seemed more relaxed to be around him now, however something still lingered within her which concerned him. It was something he pondered over as he rode on during the day, watching her talk animatedly of Fangorn Forest.

At midday on the fourth day, they walked on, Gimli mumbled from his seat behind Legolas about the stiffness he felt from riding all day, making Legolas smirk back at him. He was about to tease the dwarf's pride when he saw Elahir look up sharply and Tithen Lum's ears prick up and she stopped to sniff the air. Legolas listened and heard it too.

_"The Ents went to war, the Ents have trapped the white wizard, they have avenged our friends that they stole..."_

"Is it possible?" she breathed, listening to the whispers of the trees. She looked at Gandalf who smiled broadly. "Did they really?" Gandalf nodded once making Elahir turn in her seat to look at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimi.

"The Ents have joined the war!" she exclaimed. Ents never concerned themselves with the wars of men and elves. "And they have won their first battle!" she added, her eyes gleaming.

It was Tithen Lum who went first, she lunged forward and took off in the direction of Fangorn Forest, Elahir gee'd Veriann who reared and followed. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances and Gandalf followed suit before they too gee'd their horses to a gallop.

Legolas soon topped the hill and stopped alongside Elahir. She stopped Veriann and stared up at Fangorn Forest as Tithen Lum yipped beside her excitedly.

"_Penneth! The little one comes home to us at the turn of the war against darkness!" _they whispered with glee making her smile as her companions rode to join her. She dismounted Veriann, stroking the black mare's nose and kissing her before sending her on her way.

Gandalf had already dismounted and was beginning to walk through the forest. Elahir ran ahead, leaping into the trees. All around her the trees whispered their welcomes and happiness to her. Legolas couldn'y help but smile at how light and free she behaved. She stopped and lay in one particular one to wait for the others to catch up. When they approached she looked down lazily from her spot in the branches.

Legolas looked up and could see her. She rolled to look at them from her reclined position. Her eyes shone. Bright golden amber eyes shone and gazed down upon him, her face was purely serene in that moment. Legolas felt her serenity ebb away from her as Gandalf continued to walk. She sighed and stood back to her feet, swinging down to follow behind them.

They trekked through the maze of roots and trunks, Elahir's face was bright the whole time. Legolas walked behind her, watching as she rested her hand on every trunk and plant within her reach. He glanced at her face again, it was the picture of serenity and love, she was so pleased to be home, and her eyes shone the golden amber to prove it.

oOOo

**Elahir POV**

"We shall be there soon," Gandalf said as they walked past a particularly large trunk.

"That's impossible," Elahir said in confusion. "The forest stretches further than this." Gandalf looked at her with a look of concern but continued ahead.

Soon, the forest began to grow lighter and Elahir's mood began to darken. They approached the tree line and Elahir gasped.

Where once stood many beautiful trees, now was blackened ash and chopped trunks. Elahir looked around, her eyes glassing over and darkening. She closed her eyes, where was Tree Beard? Surely he would have been told by the trees that she was coming and would have met them. She prayed that he was not in that portion of the forest. She looked up at the tower that lay at the base of the hill.

"Saruman..." Elahir growled. She set off at a sprint before anyone could think to grab her.

"Elahir!" Gandalf shouted after her, he turned to Aragorn and Legolas who nodded, not needing anything said. They pursued her, Legolas in the lead. Elahir was filled with such rage, her feet carried her swiftly, Legolas could barely gain ground to her. She leapt over the rubble of the wall of Isengard and began sprinting over the ground to the door of the tower of Orthanc. She did not think about what lay on the other side, only that she was going to make Saruman pay. She came to a skidding halt when she saw the idle water that lay between her and the tower door.

She was about to cover the last few metres, when suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air by her cloak. She looked around wildly.

"Penneth!" came Tree Beard's voice. She stopped struggling and looked to the voice. Holding her up by her cloak, with the two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, sitting amongst his branches was Tree Beard. He had a big smile on his face, she also noted a touch of pride.

"Pa! You had me worried!" she cried, swinging herself across as he still held her cloak so she could grab his nose and cling for a moment. Legolas and Aragorn finally caught up. Gandalf and Gimli meandered down the hill.

Merry and Pippin looked down on the group as they stood taking in all around them.

"Welcome my lords, to Isengard!" Merry said gleefully, a big grin on his face. Gimli stared at the sight before him before looking up at the Hobbits.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've had us on and here we find you reclining amongst the trees?" he growled, before a grin appeared on his face too.

"We're under orders from Tree Beard who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry replied. Elahir looked at Tree Beard with surprise before swinging to his shoulder.

"Whatever happened to not partaking in the battles of men and elves, Pa?" she teased with a smirk. He looked sheepish and turned to look at Gandalf.

"Huraroom," he greeted the wizard. "Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower,"

"And there he must remain, under your guard, Tree Beard," Gandalf said pointedly.

The dwarf growled and lifted his axe to his shoulder. "Let's just have his head and be done with it!"

Gandalf looked up the tower, his wise old eyes thoughtful. "No, he has no power anymore..." Gandalf said looking back up to Tree Beard. Tree Beard looked concerned but nodded his head in understanding. He looked to Elahir, narrowing his eyes.

"Your eyes, Penneth," he began. "They no longer twinkle. Why is this?" he asked.

Elahir looked stunned but just shrugged as she knew the answer was not something she wanted the others to hear. She could feel Legolas' eyes on her, at the mention of Tree Beard's name for her. She looked around the tower, what was once beautiful green, lush lands filled with trees was now black as ash and dead. Water was washing away what it could, but still it looked dead.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Tree Beard explained seeing Elahir's face burn with anger. "Trees will come back to live here, young trees, wild trees!" He said the last with much excitement that made a small smile grace Elahir's lips.

**oOOo**

Pippin looked at the exchange between Elahir and Tree Beard as she swung down to the ground to stand beside Gandalf as Tree Beard told tales of the battle they had fought. As he glanced down at the ground, something in the water that ebbed at the rise they stood on caught his eye. He dropped to the ground from Tree Beard's branches and reached down into the murky waters where they glowed with a strange golden light.

Just as his fingers brush the smooth surface of the water he was lifted high off the ground.

Elahir reached down with one hand, holding him high with the other and grabbed a shining orb of light from the depths of the water. "What have you got there, young Pip?" Elahir lifted the strange orb and glanced at it with interest.

"Elahir!" Gandalf barked, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, cliffy ;)<strong>

**hehehe**

**Krayzee**


	25. Chapter 25

**If I was a mean person I would have waited a few hours until posting, but I'm really bored so my mean streak can wait :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Elahir POV**

_Elahir's head began to swim as she was flooded with a dark voice. She felt herself falling, harsh flames began to lick at her body, her friends disappeared from her sight and she was surrounded by darkness and flames._

'_I see you, you live? This will never do. I have you now though. What shall I do with you? I see your mind, it is clouded with darkness. I can use you...' Elahir tried to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to move her arms to fight away the flames, but they could not move. She saw a figure in the darkness move towards her. She tried to run, but her legs felt like lead weights. As the hands grew closer a light appeared._

'_Stay away from my daughter!' an ethereal figure stood before her. She felt the movement come back sluggishly to her limbs. 'You will not corrupt her, Sauron!' The figure turned towards Elahir, sure enough her mother's goddess like face looked down on her. 'Elahir! Stand up! Use your will and the light in your heart! Fight!' At these last words Elahir began to move, she looked at the dark figure and forced herself to her feet, she screamed as she stood. _

_The dark figure growled and went to grab at her again, but Queen Ellia drew a fine sword that glowed of pure red light, she brought it down in front of the figure, the light filled Elahir's eyes._

'_Run my daughter! Remember, you control the power within you, no one must control you!' The Queen raised her hand towards Elahir, it was as if an invisible force lifted and threw Elahir from her feet. She fell back screaming as the figure ran at her mother once more._

"Elahir! Do not go to the darkness!" someone shouted above her. Her eyes shot open and she sprang to her feet, drawing her swords wildly. There was a clang as metal met metal.

Elahir's eyes began to clear of the darkness and she saw she was holding her swords and facing Aragorn. But it was Legolas whose blades held hers. She blinked and looked to him, his face was very near to hers. She could smell the faint scent of lavender mixed with heather that she recalled as his. She could see the grave concern in his eyes.

She dropped her swords in shock and fell to the ground, her head in her hands. Gandalf quickly picked the orb up and hid it amongst his robes. Legolas rushed to Elahir's side as she began to sob. Tree Beard began to hover, fear on his features.

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked, coming closer.

"He saw me, he wants to use me, but..." she sobbed again, her breathing ragged as she remembered the painful vision.

"Yes?" Gandalf pressed, kneeling before her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Queen Ellia, my mother, she won't let him. She fought him away," Elahir broke down, laying her head on the ground as she was overwhelmed with emotion.

**oOOo**

**Legolas POV**

Legolas felt his face flush, something he was not accustomed to. He felt a rage within him as he tried to comfort Elahir.

"Gandalf, if Sauron knows she's alive, she is in great danger, she cannot continue on with us," Aragorn conceded after many minutes of thought.

"On the contrary Aragorn, with us is where she is the safest," Gandalf pointed out gesturing to them. Legolas looked from Gandalf to Elahir, who was sitting herself back up. He squeezed her shoulder in what he hoped was a gesture of sympathy and comforting.

"I will go on, you will need me at the end," she said in a raspy voice. Gandalf looked at her with mild admiration.

Aragorn sighed, clearly not agreeing with the decision, but wrapped an arm around Elahir's shoulder in comfort all the same.

The Rohirrim soon appeared at the top of the hill, signalling it was time to move onto Edoras. Legolas hurriedly helped Elahir to her feet. He held both her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You will be ok,_ tarien_, we won't let him near you."

He wasn't sure if it was a grimace or a small smile but she looked back at him sadly, the darkness settling even more in her eyes.

**oOOo**

**Elahir POV**

They soon rode back over the hills of Rohan towards the city of Edoras. Once they were back within the Golden Hall, the people of Rohan began to prepare a mighty feast.

"Ah, Lady Elahir," Theoden greeted, having found the young elleth watching the preparations with an air of indifference. "What are you doing here? If you are anything like Lady Eowyn you would be getting ready by now."

Elahir looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, my lord?"

Theoden raised his eyebrows at her.

"You'll have to excuse her," Gandalf interjected, stopping on his way past. "You must remember Elahir has not lived in the realm of men long." He looked pointedly at Theoden who smiled, understanding immediately.

He looked back to Elahir. "You are sure to love such revelry! You must get ready, such dress is not fitting for the feast we will prepare!" he said looking to Eowyn and waving her over.

"What is wrong with what I wear?" Elahir asked as Eowyn arrived.

Upon hearing that Eowyn scoffed. "Lady Elahir, there is so much wrong with what you wear, but we have not the time to discuss that. Come!" Eowyn took her hand.

"That isn't necessary," Elahir exclaimed, struggling to her feet. Tithen Lum stood and took Elahir's weight as she stood. She lost her balance momentarily as she grunted with the pain from her leg. "Ok, maybe a little help."

oOOo

Elahir was led to one of the royal chambers in the very back of the Palace. Here, Eowyn and her ladies in waiting helped draw the elleth a hot bath. They helped her undress, also helping the lycan lose its armour. One of the ladies in waiting took the armour and dirty clothing and hurried from the room on Eowyn's orders.

Eowyn helped Elahir lower into the bath. She hissed when the hot, soapy water washed over her aching muscles and wounds. She let out a long sigh once her body was submerged. Eowyn untangled the vines that held her hair and began to fight the many, many tangles with a brush.

"I'm not sure who has seen more battles, milady, you or your hair!" she growled yanking hard. Elahir smiled widely, enjoying the moment of relaxation on her body.

"I didn't exactly have access to such luxuries as a brush where I was raised," she replied, feeling the fair lady yank especially hard on a particular tangle.

"Where is that, milady?" Eowyn asked curiously.

"The Fangorn forest," Elahir replied fondly.

Eowyn stopped brushing for a moment. "That old and dark forest on the borders of the Ridemarck?" she gaped in surprise. Elahir nodded once. Eowyn looked taken aback. "You lived there on your own?"

"Not at all, I lived amongst the Ents and trees, milady, they raised me and loved me as their own." Eowyn's eye brows raised slightly but she continued her brushing efforts. She only continued a short moment before she stopped again.

"This isn't going to work, milady, we will need to wash and detangle it first." Eowyn grabbed a ladle from beside her and scooped up water before pouring it over Elahir's head before she was ready. Elahir gasped in surprise, sitting up. Water washed everywhere as Eowyn apologised profusely. Elahir glared at Eowyn sharply, lips pressed together in a thin line. And then they began to laugh.

An hour later, when the water had chilled and turned murky from the dirt and dried blood, Elahir was finally permitted to leave the bath by Eowyn. Eowyn clapped with excitement as the lady in waiting had wrapped the towel around Elahir.

Elahir wrinkled her nose slightly. She had to admit, she wasn't thrilled by the prospect of what she knew was coming. "We must find Lady Elahir a fine dress to wear Fruida!"

"No!" Elahir exclaimed suddenly. Eowyn and her lady in waiting turned in surprise at Elahir's sudden outburst. "Er, that's quite alright, milady. I'll be quite happy in my clothes."

"Don't be silly, Elahir, those clothes would not even be clean yet, let alone mended by the time the feast begins, and are most definitely not appropriate for a royal feast," Eowyn said pointedly as she towel dried Elahir's wet locks.

Elahir sighed while watching the lady in waiting draw another bath for Tithen Lum. The Lycan watched with great excitement, waiting for permission to jump in and wash her fur that was matted with Urak-Hai blood.

Elahir picked up a small towel and patted at her face around the gash, expecting it to be quite tender but not feeling anything much at all in the way of pain. _"Tithen,"_ she murmured to the great wolf who turned in surprise. She looked at Elahir expectantly. _"Fetch my bag please."_ She huffed in annoyance but trotted from the room.

"Where is she going?" Eowyn asked as she began to brush Elahir's hair again. Tithen Lum soon returned with Elahir's rucksake dragging along behind her. Elahir set her jaw as Tithen Lum thrust it in her master's direction before jumping excitedly by the bath that was nearly full. "Is she always that excited about bathing?"

"Only when we fell in the mud pit," Elahir muttered with a roll of her eyes.

As soon as the lady in waiting had moved away from the bathtub, Tithen Lum jumped in, sending water everywhere. Eowyn and the lady in waiting jumped back with gasps, while Elahir laughed heartily as the wolf padded at the water before dipping her face into it. Tithen Lum looked up, soap suds all over her face. The ladies laughed as Tithen Lum opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to fall out to the side. The lady in waiting set about bathing the giant wolf while Eowyn turned back to Elahir.

Elahir reached into her bag and pulled out a parcel that was wrapped in leather hide and tied with vines. She unwrapped it and held up the contents. The softest of elven fabric dropped to just skim the ground, the rich red and gold hues glistening in the candle light of the room. Eowyn's eyes widened first with surprise then with admiration. It was a finely designed dress, she was envious indeed.

"Milady, it is stunning!" the lady in waiting said first, as she waited for Tithen Lum to stop rolling in the water of the bath. Eowyn regathered herself and nodded in agreement. She reached out and touched the fine folds of the dress fabric, it was soft and sent warmth through her fingers as if it radiated itself.

"Well, let's start this torture," Elahir murmured laying the dress to the side away from where Tithen Lum might splash it. Eowyn smiled excitedly and began to work on Elahir's hair, while she began to fidget with the bandages. The wounds had started tingling when she bathed and now itched. "I suppose i should replace these bandages."

Eowyn moved to stand in front of Elahir. She gasped, dropping the brush she held to the floor. "Elahir, your gash! It's gone!"

Elahir hurried to the nearby mirror and looked at her reflection, sure enough, the large gash had disappeared. Not a sign of it at all. She unwound the bandage from her mid section, the arrow wound too was gone, not even a sign of a scar. She removed the bandage from her leg, the gash there was gone too.

"How strange," the lady-in-waiting murmured looking closely. Eowyn poked Elahir's side where the arrow wound should have been.

"Ow! Eowyn! That still hurts!"

"Sorry, I thought I should check all the same."

Tithen Lum stepped from the now dirty water and shook her fur of the water, sending water all over the three ladies.

"Tithen!" Eowyn cried holding her hands up to try and protect herself, pointless really. Tithen Lum stuck her tongue out as the lady-in-waiting approached her with a towel to dry her off properly.


	26. Chapter 26

**I've never been much good at these kinds of scenes, so bear with me**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Legolas POV**

Soon the Grand Hall was filled with the laughing and chattering of the people of Rohan and their elven guests. Legolas chatted with Haldir and Aragorn in fast elvish, discussing moments of battle while the dwarf delighted the children of Rohan of tales of the mines back home.

Aragorn looked at Haldir's arm where a bandage was wrapped tightly.

"_Haldir, how did you come to earn that?" _he asked motioning to the arm. Haldir looked down before looking grimly at his two friends.

"_I must admit, I was caught unawares. I could have very much died, i was so careless,"_ Haldir admitted, his face drawing a morbid look. Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise. In his many years of knowing Haldir, never before had he seen his friend so grim. _"Had it not been for the Lady Elahir and her wolf I would not be standing here to tell of the tale."_

Legolas looked to Aragorn who nodded, his face of understanding and sympathy. He patted Haldir on the shoulder, encouraging him to continue.

"_She is quite the warrior, and her bowmanship is astonishing for one so young."_ His face began to brighten and a look of slight mischief appeared._ "Why, I think she would challenge even you, young prince."_

Aragorn and Legolas laughed, but Haldir gave only a light chuckle as he continued.

"_I do not jest. She saved me from a position on the ground from a distance so far I had no idea it was her. Not to mention she was injured herself," _he explained.

Aragorn and Legolas glanced sideways in surprise. "Well, Haldir, my friend, we are glad that she did. Who would we chide on our visits to Lothlorien if you were not here," Aragorn joked, clapping Haldir on the shoulder once more, as did Legolas.

The doors to the Grand Hall opened and trumpets sounded. The three friends were joined by Gimli and Gandalf as the general Gamling made the announcement.

"His Royal Highness, King Theoden of Rohan and the Lady Eowyn." They walked in, Lady Eowyn a little behind the King, his arm was in a sling and his crown back atop his head. The room bowed to the King as he passed, Theoden smiled happily, to see his people had survived must have made his heart swell with pride.

He noticed the companions to the side of the banquet hall and bowed his head in their direction. They too in turn returned the gesture.

As Theoden and Eowyn walked to the high table, the companions began to murmur amongst each other, discussing what lay before them.

Legolas heard the faintest of footfalls, the distinct sound of ladies shoes on an elven foot stopping in the doorway. The hall began to hush again as the companions turned to look to the entranceway.

There stood Elahir with Tithen Lum alongside her, her hair pulled back by golden threads and decorated with morning spray, her hair shining through with the rich brown and golden tones. She wore a red and gold gown, made of the finest elven fabric that moved as if blown by an invisible breeze and sent shimmers throughout the dress. He saw for the first time in full her olive complexion, reminiscent of a smooth caramel, contrasted the colours of the dress, clean and almost twinkling. It was evident from her body that living in the Fangorn Forest had meant she had seen more work than most elves. She was toned and more muscular than most elleth.

Tithen Lum's fur also shone, fluffier than normal, obviously she had never been bathed with soap before as she seemed a little miffed. Murmurs slowly filled the hall as they slowly walked in.

Legolas noted her eyes were still dark amber.

"_Tarien,"_ Legolas breathed as she and Tithen Lum stopped before them.

Elahir raised an elegant eyebrow. "Not a word," she muttered, holding her chin high and her jaw set. Gimli laughed loudly and heartily at this, causing Elahir to smile widely. Legolas paid him no mind.

"_Milady, you shine as bright as if the morning star lived upon the land,"_ Haldir took her hand and kissed her knuckles once more.

Elahir's cheeks went pink and she pressed her lips together in a thin line. _"Hannon le," _she murmured bowing her head graciously.

Aragorn bowed his head in greeting. "You look lovely," he complimented simply with a warm smile. She smiled back gratefully.

Legolas caught himself staring at her and looked past her for a moment but then his eyes were drawn back to where she stood looking down at Tithen Lum, patting her friend. He narrowed his eyes at her and moved closer, she looked up in surprise and saw the dark look on his face.

"Your wounds," he hissed harshly, looking at her cheek. Gandalf moved forward to look too. "It has disappeared!" Gandalf grabbed her arm and inspected it carefully, prodding it here and there, making her wince. Tithen Lum growled and curled her lip, baring her teeth at the wizard.

Gandalf swung his staff and tapped the Lycan on the head and gave it a stern look. It withdrew its teeth back inside its lips and stepped back behind its master.

"What did you do?" he pressed in a mere whisper.

"Nothing, i felt them tingling when I bathed and then they itched, so I removed the bandages after bathing and all my injuries were gone," she answered meekly, frightened by the looks on the man and elves faces that surrounded her.

"Do they still hurt?" Aragorn asked with kindness, rather than suspicion.

She nodded slightly. "Slight pain lingers where the abrasions and cuts have gone, but nothing more than a dull ache," she explained. "Unless of course you are the Lady Eowyn and decide to poke me with her nail."

Gandalf looked from her arm to her face, before releasing her arm. She withdrew it and held it with her other hand.

Legolas felt guilty upon seeing the withdrawn look on Elahir's face, perhaps he had reacted too harshly. He had not met any elves able to heal themselves so quickly and it surprised him greatly.

"It would seem you have other abilities, Elahir, we still have much to learn about what you are bringing to this war. I daresay, you have much to learn on how to control these abilities of yours as well," Gandalf murmured so only the companions could hear him. Elahir nodded once in understanding.

**Elahir POV**

They sat at the high table with Theoden, Eomer and Eowyn, enjoying the feast that had been provided for them. All around the hall, the people of Rohan talked jovially or danced to the music that played to celebrate the great battle they had won. Merry and Pippin were dancing a tune from the shire, much to the delight of the people.

"One day, they'll write a song about you, Lady Elahir," Eowyn gushed as they clapped at the dancers on the floor.

"Aye!" Gimli agreed, raising his stern of mead, his cheeks slightly pink. "They will sing of how ye is not only beautiful, but can take off an Urak-Hai's head with but one swing of your sword!"

Elahir went pink in the face and scoffed. "It will stand to nothing against the songs they will sing of how you launched off the wall to save Aragorn!" Elahir rebuked, Eowyn turned to look at the dwarf in surprise.

"You did not?" she exclaimed. The dwarf went a bit pinker, although it would be hard to say if it was from the embarrassment or from the mead.

"Aye, I may have" he admitted sheepishly. Gandalf laughed at this. Dwarves were not fond of having their feet off the ground at the best of times.

"I will admit, Gimli, from my position on my stomach, it looked like you had lost your mind!" Elahir and Gimli laughed together at the notion.

"You say that like it was uncommon to find you there," Gandalf spoke up leaning forward to look at her pointedly. "But I recall a certain young elleth spent a lot of time on her stomach during her sword training."

Elahir narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, before she pulled a face at Gandalf which sent another roar of laughter through the table. Elahir took some meat from a plate in front of her and looked back at Tithen Lum who sat up eagerly. She held it back for her to take from her hand, which she did ever so gently.

"And you, fair Elahir, I hear you saved the great captain of the elven army?" Theoden asked, leaning towards her, Eowyn turned to look at Elahir with wide eyes of admiration.

"I don't know if I would call it that, your majesty," she hesitated biting her lip.

"That is exactly what I would have called it," Aragorn interjected, Haldir nodding beside her pointedly. She scowled and rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from the ranger.

"My dear, such prowess is nothing to talk down of, you should be singing that from the roof tops! Not often is it that the fine captain finds himself owing favour to a beautiful, young elleth," Aragorn joked. Haldir elbowed him causing more laughter among the top table. Elahir smiled sheepishly, her face going pink, but remained quiet. She wasn't used to all the attention, or for the word 'beautiful' to be directed at her. It made her uncomfortable and she was unsure how to respond.

Theoden turned to Eowyn. "My dear, why is it you are not yet dancing? It is very unlike you," he said to his neice.

"My apologies, my lord. I was enjoying the stories of Elahir far too much!" She quickly got to her feet and walked the distance to Aragorn. "Come ,my lord, you would not deny me a dance partner would you?" Aragorn smiled warmly and happily stood and walked to the floor with the fair lady of Rohan.

Elahir watched as they twirled, bowed and frolicked around the floor so gracefully with the other dancers. Even Aragorn, who whenever she watched him fight would flinch at how severe every one of his movements were, seemed very light of foot here. She herself had never danced before, she found the movements delightful to watch and wondered if they were as delightful to partake in. She smiled at the beaming face of Eowyn as she swung around with the help of Aragorn.

It was as she smiled that she became aware, someone was watching her. She could feel eyes staring at her. She looked around the room, focusing out the noise of her companions at the table and sought out the eyes, she soon found them.

Legolas was watching her from the end of the table, his eyes bright blue, tried to read her, she thought. She looked back down at her plate quickly.

oOOo

**Legolas POV**

"_Young Prince! Why is it you have not chosen a lovely maiden to dance with yet? There are a plenty here who would gladly accept a dance of you,"_ Haldir teased, noticing Legolas had not joined in the conversation. Legolas looked surprised and looked at Haldir.

"_I am too tired to dance,"_ he answered with a warm grin and a shake of his head.

"_What is this? The tireless Prince of Woodland Realm, too tired to take a dance?"_ Haldir teased further. Legolas looked to Haldir and shot him a look. "Your glares won't work on me, Legolas." Haldir shot him a cheeky grin before patting him on the shoulder and taking to the floor to request a dance of a fair maiden already there.

Legolas smiled as he watched the Marchwarden lead her around the floor in a quick step. He looked up to see Elahir also watching Haldir, as he dipped his partner low, earning him a round of applause.

Legolas watched as Theoden leaned over to chat to her, making her smile warmly and look back to him and respond. Legolas turned back to watch the dance as Aragorn and Haldir took on new partners, as a young man walked to the table and stood before Elahir.

"My lady, might I request a dance of you?" he asked, his voice shaky at best.

Legolas could see the veins on his neck pulsate. He was nervous. 'Rightly so, lad,' he thought to himself with a smirk touching his lips. He watched as she stiffened before shaking her head and mumbling something back.

"Elahir! Why do you not dance when requested?" Theoden rumbled as the young man withdrew to the laughs of his friends. She shrugged meekly and looked to the plate in front of her, as if she had been reprimanded harshly.

"I doubt you'd have too many opportunities or dance partners in Fangorn forest, I suppose," Gimli defended her lightly, between mouthfuls of food.

Theoden looked back to Elahir shrugged and nodded once. "Ah you poor girl, no lady should live her life having never experienced dance! Eowyn!" he called to his neice who stopped mid partner change. "Take poor Elahir down there and show her the joys of dancing!"

Poor Elahir looked mortified. "Oh no, thank you, your majesty, but I am fine and quite content to watch, I assure you," she tried to object. Legolas couldn't help but try and stifle a small laugh. He had never seen her look so petrified before, not even in battle.

Theoden held up a hand and pointed to Eowyn. "No, no fair maiden should miss out on such an important aspect of life!" Eowyn ran up and dragged her back to the floor showing her the steps slowly, while others danced around them.

Legolas smiled when he saw her face slowly begin to loosen as she quickly picked up the steps, as he expected she would. Soon, Eowyn was able to pass her on to dance with Haldir, who led her around the hall in a quick step. She laughed and smiled as Haldir passed her onto Aragorn. The vast difference in their ability showed, even though Aragorn had learnt to dance from elves, Elahir's grace and balance outshone him. Even for one who had only just learnt the dance two minutes before.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank god that's over!<strong>

**Krayzee**


	27. Chapter 27

**So every now and then you will come across a really long chapter. Half the time when this happens, it's usually because I can't decide what part is more suspense filled! Haha**

**Thanks go to AriellaSerenity for joining the following and to Azkahdeliah for another review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Soon the feast came to a close. Tired and still slightly sore Elahir left, with Tithen Lum in tow, a big juicy bone gifted to her by the King himself. She was most pleased.

Elahir yawned as she changed from her gown and into her now washed and mended travelling clothes, her and Tithen Lum's armour rested against the wall. She pulled out the morning spray that Eowyn had used to adorn her hair, she had no vine to secure her hair as Eowyn had thrown hers away. Probably a good thing, they were probably laced with dried blood and muck.

She looked at her hair in a nearby mirror, the gold thread was far too much for her liking. She pulled it out and put it carefully in with her dress before folding it and packing it. She looked around the room and found some leather hide string, probably used by the seamstress for her travelling clothes. She grabbed it and rebraided her hair tight and neatly. Finally she felt like her again.

She looked at the bed where she was to sleep. She found herself thinking of the stars outside, she looked to Tithen Lum who had already dozed off, the bone still in her jaws. Elahir smiled at her Lycan friend. She decided she would sneak out to the battlements and see if she could find a good spot to sleep out there, undisturbed. So she grabbed a blanket from the bed and snuck out the door.

With light of foot on her side, she hastened to the stairs that led to the parapet and battlements. As she approached them, she thought she saw a shadow move to the top of the stairs. Slowing and glancing around her she followed, cautious and quietly.

When she reached the top, she looked around. She could not see anything or anyone. She alighted the stairs and peered over the sides of the wall, again she saw nothing. Puzzled she backed to the upper battlements, she could make out the guards standing over at the far side of the wall, so she assumed perhaps she had seen them on a patrol. She settled on the ground with her back against the cold stone, looking up at the stars. Her thoughts drifted back to when she had picked up the Palantir, the shadow of Sauron had said he felt a darkness within her. She began to fret, wondering whether he spoke the truth.

She cleared the dark thoughts from her mind and focused on the stars above. "Wonder what they think of the events of the day," she murmured to herself, her eyes getting heavy, yet she was certain she would not get any sleep. The events of the days past and fear of another vision or Sauron's eye and his revelation of the darkness within her, had her on edge.

"Probably that you and I think way too alike," came Legolas' voice. Elahir jumped up fast, surprised to see the Mirkwood elf standing across from her.

"_Legolas!"_ she hissed. _"What are you doing here?" _she dropped her guard. Legolas chuckled.

"What, I cannot come out and gaze up at the stars in search of truth?" he asked, amusement threatening to grace his face. Elahir wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "I could ask the same of you." He looked at the blanket that now lay discarded on the ground. She picked it up and slung it about her shoulders.

"I'm not so accustomed to the life you lead, Legolas," she answered with a sigh.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I suppose walls are something new for you," he pondered aloud.

She nodded sadly and sat back down. A cool breeze blew and she shivered slightly. She watched as Legolas went to walk away but thought better of it. He sat down across from her, his back resting against the battlement. They sat in silence for a moment.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Elahir asked eventually. Legolas looked up with a smile.

"I had to see what story the stars had to tell tonight. It's an evening ritual really," he answered lightly. Then his features darkened and he looked to the south behind him. "That, and I feel the darkness grows stronger in Mordor."

Elahir nodded. She could feel that darkness too. It weighed heavily on her mind and heart. She thought back to her moments of foresight.

Legolas turned back to her and looked at her with concern. "You should rest, Elahir, the blood of men will be weary in you now. You have fought long and hard."

Elahir wanted to reply with a scathing remark but she realised he was right. She cursed in her mind, it was probably because of her mixed blood that she was tired. But there was also the fact in play, that she was also too scared to sleep, what if she had another dream, or worse, what if Sauron's eye set upon her again. "I can't in this strange place," she mumbled sheepishly, hoping it sounded believable.

oOOo

**Legolas POV**

Legolas looked at her with sorrow. She was far from home, and for the first time they had no battle directly in front of them, of course she would be fretting. He stood up and moved to her side. She watched him carefully, her eyes narrowed, making him notice her eyes were a very dark amber again. He sat close to her, but did not yet touch her.

"Tell me of your home," he requested quietly. Elahir straightened and looked at him in surprise. The look he gave back was one full of interest. She took a deep breath.

"What did you want to know?" she shifted slightly, so her hands rested above her blanket, which she had laid over her legs. He had a suspicion she felt less threatened by him sitting close if her hands were free.

"What do you miss most?"

She thought for a moment. "Lying in the trees on a moonlit night, much like tonight, asking the trees to move their branches and gazing up at the stars," she whispered looking to the sky.

Legolas looked up too, they were very bright, shining more than they had ever leading up to the night. He chanced a glance back at her eyes, he noted flecks of golden amber flashed through her dark amber for a moment. He furrowed his brow and looked back to the stars before she could catch him.

"And you, what is it the young Prince of the Woodland Realm misses about his home the most? Perhaps the ladies fawning over him?" she teased, Legolas raised his eyebrows at the tone and noticed a slight curl of her lip. Clearly she had relaxed. He noticed her shoulders relaxed, so did her jaw. Such a beautiful jaw line too, the moonlight shone and showed the smooth edges of her cheekbones and shadowed her face. Elahir was a beautiful elf, even though her hair differed from that of other elves, he found it added to her mysterious and illustrious looks.

"Elf maidens do not -fawn- over me," he retorted steeling his gaze at her. Elahir snorted.

"At least not obviously, half the ladies in the hall earlier were salivating as it was," she shuddered, pulling a face. Legolas laughed at her face.

"Ah, but they cannot help their carnal urges, they are of the world of Men after all. That's where you are lucky, I would say you have been gifted the pleasures of elf self control." She frowned at the thought but shrugged.

"That doesn't answer my question," she pressed, as the words left her mouth, a bitter cold wind blew along the wall. She shivered slightly. She didn't feel the cold often but occasionally if a particularly bitter wind blew it would pierce right through her. He knew this was most likely from the blood of men that flowed through her veins.

Legolas noted the involuntary shiver and shifted closer still, he reached for her hands. She jerked them away in surprise glaring at him. "You're cold, _tarien,_ the blood of men that flows through your veins is not as resilient to the cold as mine." He reached for them again, she hesitantly let him take them and he moved them to his lap, pulling the blanket across both of them, her hands were terribly cold in his, although he felt a pleasant radiance as he held them. "As for your question, the forests that surround the palace of Mirkwood are a beautiful home. Although nothing to the amazement of the forests of Lothlorien, it holds many dear memories."

oOOo

**Elahir POV**

Elahir listened to the melodic voice of the elven prince, the calm and peaceful tone he used as he reminisced of his home had her nerves abate and she began to feel herself becoming weary.

"The trees of the forest grow so close and thick that often the light cannot break through the canopy, not unlike your own home. When it snows, the landscape is a sight to behold, where once there was no light somehow finds light like you've never seen before."

She listened to the soft flow of words as he continued to whisper of his home to her, she felt his fingers lightly stroke the back of her hand, it sent an odd tingling sensation through her body, yet she felt no need to react to it.

She soon woke to the sound of crunching. Dazed she opened her eyes and blinked several times to clear them. She looked around in confusion.

She was in the bed of her chambers. How had she got here? She looked across to see the crunching sound was Tithen Lum munching on her bone. Glancing out the window she saw the sky was just starting to lighten and the stars starting to vanish.

'Why that no good, blonde haired fiend!'

She hurried to her feet and put her boots and leather gauntlets back on that had been removed. Tithen Lum still sat gnawing on her bone. She stopped and looked at Elahir expectantly.

"_Are you just going to stare or are you going to get a move on?" _she asked expectantly. Tithen scowled and picked her bone up, walking out with it in her jaws. Elahir shook her head as she tied off her pack and hurried after the Lycan. _"You'll regret that, Tithen!" _

She went to leave the room but was not paying attention as she tried to tie her swords to her waist,, and carry her bow and quiver. She ran into something solid and warm.

"_Goheno nin!"_ she exclaimed, as she stumbled back. Two strong arms caught her before she could hit the floor. She turned her head slightly and groaned.

"_Sleep well, tarien?"_ Legolas asked, with an amused look on his face. He helped her stand and then picked up her bow for her while she adjusted her quiver to her back and her swords to her waist.

"That was a neat trick you did there," she hissed as they walked down the hallway and outside towards the battlements to join Aragorn.

For a split second she thought she saw a pang of hurt cross Legolas' face. "I did no trick,_ tarien,_" he replied calmly. She pressed her lips into a thin line, forcing herself to bite back a sharp reply. "You were already falling asleep."

"There is no way I would have slept without your influence, bec-" she bit her lip quickly to stop herself from continuing. She didn't want Legolas, or anyone, for that matter to know that she couldn't sleep because she feared Sauron's eye. Or that he might invade her dreams again.

Legolas put a hand on her arm to stop her in her tracks and turned to look at her with a furrowed brow, his bright blue eyes pierced through her like a sword through flesh. It was then she realised he knew she had trouble sleeping because of her dreams. It also dawned on her that last night was the first time since she left Fangorn forest that she had slept soundly and without a vision or nightmare. "Because of the darkness approaching," she lied.

Legolas' gaze held her eyes, he seemed to be looking for something. What he searched for, she did not know, but his gaze unnerved her. She quickly looked down, unable to bear looking into the blueness any longer.

"I did not trick you, Elahir," he repeated. "I simply removed any fear from your mind long enough to give you a restful sleep. What good to us are you if you are half dead from lack of sleep and unable to defend yourself efficiently?" Legolas pressed in an even tone. She swallowed sheepishly.

"Apologies, you are right. It was for the greater good of our mission," she reasoned not only to him but to herself, eyes still looking down. "Thank you, it was much needed, even if I do not like the way in which it was achieved."

Legolas stepped closer to her placing his hands on her shoulders, close enough that she could smell the lavender and heather scent that wafted on the slight breeze from his movement. "I did what I thought you needed, I did not trick, but lull your mind into a comfortable state. If you wish it of me, I will not do it again."

She stood stiff under his calm but concerned gaze. She nodded once and he turned and continued outside with her following behind.

oOOo

**Pippin POV**

Pippin roused early. He'd had a restless night's sleep, even with a belly full of mead and food. All he could think about was the orb that Elahir had picked up before he could. Gandalf had called it the Palantir. Pippin could only think of the curious light that had glowed from it. He looked over to where Gandalf was fast asleep, he could make out the Palantir wrapped beneath his robes.

He decided he must see it one more time. He hopped out of bed and began to creep towards the sleeping form of Gandalf.

"What you doing?" He jumped slightly as Merry stirred, rubbing his eyes and looking at him with a confused expression. Pippin moved, with a sense of urgency and approached Gandalf again, he was shocked to see Gandalf had his eyes wide open. He thought to hurry back to his bed, but when Gandalf didn't rouse on him he moved closer. He waved his hand in front of Gandalf's eyes, he didn't respond at all.

"Pippin? Pippin! What are you doing?" Merry hissed, sitting up, his face now wrought with a worried expression. With a stealthy movement Pippin picked up the wrapped Palantir from gandalf's grasp. "Are you mad?" Merry demanded.

"I just want to look at it, just one more time," Pippin murmured, as he began to unwrap it.

"Put it back! Put-it-back!" hissed Merry in horror as Pippin unwrapped it. Pippin gazed intently into the Palantir. He raised his hand to pick up the crystal, a sickly pale light slowly spread from the crystal to Pippin's face and his eyes widened. "Pippin!"

**oOOo**

Outside the hall, Aragorn, Legolas and Elahir were busying themselves. Elahir was watching as the sky began to lighten and the people of Edoras began to set to work for the day whilst fletching some more arrows for herself. Legolas and Aragorn discussed their thoughts on what their next action should be.

Elahir suddenly dropped her arrow and stood, turning back to look at the hall.

Legolas saw her reaction and his face darkened as he too sensed what she did. Legolas turned to Aragorn with a look of fear and urgency. _"He is here!" _ They spun around as Elahir screamed, clutching at her head and dropping to her knees. Legolas ran to her side while Aragorn returned to the hall.

He rushed back to the room where Gandalf, Merry and Pippin had been in slumber to find the mischievous Hobbit, Pippin, holding the Palantir.

"Help! Someone help him!" Merry screamed in a panicked voice. Pippin's breathing grew ragged as he started to hyperventilate. The eye of Sauron seemed to leap from within the fire and Pippin was bathed in a fiery red light. He collapsed to his knees, his mouth open as if silently screaming and fell backwards, seemingly unable to release the fiery globe.

Gandalf was shocked from his slumber by the commotion and looked on in disbelief, as Aragorn leapt forward and wrenched the Palantir from Pippin's grasp. Pippin fell to the floor in a crumpled heap while Aragorn spun away, reeling backwards as the Palantir fell from his hands. It rolled across the floor, causing everyone to cower back in fear of its power until Gandalf threw a blanket over it.

He rounded onto Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" he spat, as he lifted the Hobbit's slumped head.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed as he rushed to his side. Pippin trembled, fearful not only of Gandalf's rage, but of what he had just been privy to. Gandalf laid calm hands on Pippin's shoulders.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" he squeaked in a fearful voice.

"Look at me," Gandalf said in a stern tone. "What did you see?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Legolas held Elahir's shoulders as she tried to slow her breathing down. She felt sharp pains throughout her body like she had been stabbed many times, but in her head she knew this was not possible.

"Elahir, are you hurt?" he demanded. She looked up through her lashes, clenching her teeth.

"In a manner of speaking," she replied trying to stand. Legolas helped her steady herself. "What has that little Hobbit done?" she growled and began walking to the hall.

"I fear he has been up to mischief," Legolas replied walking alongside her.

"That I can attest to, Legolas," Elahir said grimly as they entered the hall to see Gandalf and Aragorn hurrying to meet them with the two hobbits following behind.

"Elahir, are you well?" Aragorn asked. She waved him off with a nod.

"We must speak to the king," Gandalf said as they entered the throne room. Theoden looked up in surprise.

**Elahir POV**

Theoden looked grim as he listened to Gandalf. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Elahir stood by listening too.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo," Gandalf explained. Gimli sighed in relief looking to the hobbits who sat away in a corner. "We've been strangely fortunate, what Pippin and Elahir saw in the Palantir is a glimpse of our enemy's plan."

Gandalf looked around the room to the gathered company, before turning to Elahir and motioning for her to come forward.

She gulped and walked to the centre of the room. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing," she said looking back to Aragorn. "The heir of Isildur has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him."

There was a slight murmur across the room, but Theoden waved his hand and it silenced once more.

Gandalf spoke again. "Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King." Elahir walked back to stand with her companions, glancing up at Aragorn as she did. She could see he was deep in thought, perhaps the realisation that Gandalf was right had struck his mind. Legolas had told her that Aragorn had long spurned his birth right.

Gandalf turned to face Theoden as he sat upon his throne, eyes grim. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, then Rohan must be ready for war!"

Theoden met Gandalf's gaze and held it for a moment. "Tell me," Theoden began quietly. "Why should we come to the aid of those who do not come to ours?" Elahir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli look to Theoden with concern in their eyes. "What do we owe Gondor?"

There was silence for a moment. "I will go," Aragorn spoke up finally. Everyone looked surprised at his volunteering, except Elahir.

"No!" Gandalf objected.

"They must be warned," Aragorn returned quickly and urgently.

Gandalf thought a moment before answering. "And they will," he stepped closer to Aragorn. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road," he began in a low voice. "Follow the river, look to the black ships." He turned to look around the room and his voice got louder so as to ensure all would hear. "Understand this! Things are now in motion that cannot be undone!" Elahir nodded once, the only person in the room to react to Gandalf's words. He locked his gaze on her and nodded in return before turning on his heel, directing his gaze at a surprised and scared Pippin.

"I ride for Minas Tirith, and i will not be going alone..."

**oOOo**

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Gandalf hurried through the alleys of Edoras to the stables where Shadowfax awaited.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. Hurry, hurry!" Gandalf ushered as the Hobbits struggled to keep up. Pippin hurried to catch up to Merry who was but only a couple of steps behind Gandalf.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked anxiously.

"Why did you look?" Merry moaned as he hurried after Gandalf. "Why do you always have to look?

"I don't know," Pippin replied in a subdued voice. "I can't help it." Merry frowned and turned away.

"You never can."

"I'm sorry, alright? I won't do it again," Pippin sighed lightly as they entered the stables, Merry's chastising getting to his nerves. It was too much for Merry. He rounded on Pippin angrily.

"Don't you understand?" he demanded of a bewildered Pippin. "The Enemy thinks you have the Ring! He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here!" Pippin stared at Merry for a moment, his face the image of fear.

"And you- You're coming with me . . .Merry?" Pippin stammered in a meek voice, never before seeing Merry so mad at his antics. Merry shook his head in exasperation.

"Come on!"

Pippin was dumped, unceremoniously, onto the back of Shadowfax as Gandalf hurriedly prepared to leave. He looked around nervously as Aragorn walked in to see how Gandalf's preparations went.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked anxiously from atop Shadowfax.

"Three days ride as the Nazgul flies," Gandalf replied, in a distracted tone. "And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Pippin looked terrified at the thought. Merry thrust a package into Pippin's lap.

"Here," he said as Pippin stared down at the leather bound bundle of pipe-weed. "Something for the road."

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf."

"I know you've run out . . . you smoke too much, Pip." Pippin looked back at Merry with fear and concern rippling across his features.

"But we'll see each other soon?" Merry exchanged worried glances with Gandalf who looked somberly at their little faces. "Won't we?

"I don't know," Merry sighed sadly. "I don't know what's going to happen."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, placing the little hobbit in front of him.

"Merry?" Pippin exclaimed nervously, as Aragorn rested a hand on Merry's shoulder, strengthening the hobbits resolve. Gandalf spurred Shadowfax on, who reared and lurched forward out of the stable door.

"Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste," Gandalf said sternly to the great white horse.

"Merry!" Pippin cried, panicking as their horse carried them out the gates of Edoras and into the hills of Rohan. Merry watched on in devastation.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Elahir POV**

The following morning Elahir had risen early to fletch some arrows as the dawn struck. Aragorn soon joined her, smoking his pipe weed. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the popular past time of men. He caught a glance of her face and offered his pipe with a smugness lightly flicking across his face, she looked at him pointedly and raised her eyebrows earning her a laugh.

"Ah, elves never did understand the joy of-" Aragorn began but stopped short, looking out over the mountains that looked down over Edoras. Elahir followed his gaz, there, on a rocky peak high above Edoras, she saw what he saw.

A beacon, burnt bright against the white and gray of the mountain. A bell began to toll urgently that had Elahir gathering her things with speed as Aragorn had already turned and run for the Golden Hall.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he exclaimed bursting into the throne room causing Theoden to look up startled, as Elahir ran in behind him. "The beacons are lit, Gondor calls for aid!"

Eowyn and Eomer turned to look at their uncle, anxiety and anticipation written across their faces. Theoden lowered his head, his expression grim and wrought with concern. Slowly he raised his head to meet Aragorn's gaze.

"Then Rohan will answer," he said finally. He turned to look at Eomer whose face now shone with pride. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

The bell rang in the look-out of Edoras as the soldiers and horses prepared. Theoden hurried out to the courtyard flanked by Eomer and his soldiers.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow," Theoden ordered to Eomer. "As many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor ... and war!" He strode out onto the parapet. "Gamling, make haste across the Ridemarck. Summon every able bodied man to Dunharrow!" He looked down upon the courtyard where his soldiers hastened to prepare.

Inside the stables, Elahir also saw Eowyn preparing. It confused her as to why the Lady of Edoras would need to prepare but she thought better than to ask. Eowyn pulled on her riding gloves and turned to mount her horse but instead found herself turning to face Aragorn.

"You ride with us?" he asked looking at her attire. Elahir raised an eyebrow as she mounted Veriann, watching the scene before her.

"Just to the encampment," Eowyn answered moving past him, offering a small smile. "It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." He returned the smile, but her smile fell as he reached past her to lift a cover that hid a sword, strapped to the side of her horse.

Elahir gritted her teeth. Eowyn was a good swordsman, she had seen her practice once. But that was it, she was a good swordsman. She had no experience in battle and she was no expert. She knew what Eowyn planned to do, she also knew it may have been her that encouraged the young woman to try and take the battlefield.

Eowyn quickly pulled the cover back down deftly. She looked back at Aragorn who looked back at her grimly. "The men have found their captain," she spoke softly. "They will follow you into battle, even to their death. You have given us hope."

Elahir rode Veriann into the courtyard. She looked around at the rushing men. She noted the tension in the air. Theoden stopped alongside her, glancing around Edoras, Elahir noted the sorrow in his eyes. 'He acts as if he will never see it again.'

"So . . . It is before the walls of Minas Tirith that the doom of our time will be decided," she heard him murmur under his breath. She cocked her head to the side, analysing the grim face beside her. He saw the movement and turned to look at her and then down to Tithen Lum, who had been dressed in her armour. "Lady Elahir, I hope you and your brave Lycan will fight bravely as you did for us at Helm's Deep."

"I know no other way, milord," Elahir answered with the slightest of bows. Tithen Lum gave a bark, puffing her chest out slightly. Legolas, Aragorn and Eomer rode alongside Elahir. Eomer looked to Theoden who nodded to him.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan – oaths you have taken. Now, fulfil them all, to Lord and land!"

Elahir walked alongside Theoden upon his wishes, as they rode into the encampment, why she had no idea. She thought protocol would say that Eowyn should be beside the King of Rohan but she rode behind the King and beside her brother.

Tithen Lum marched alongside Veriann, her red armour shining through the dust thrown up around her. Elahir watched as he acknowledged a man who wore the uniform of a Rohan Marshall.

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked stopping as they drew level with him. The marshall, Grimbold, glanced at her and then Tithen Lum curiously, before looking back to the king.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord." Another marshall stepped beside him.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden King," he announced. Theoden nodded in thanks and began to ride again. Elahir looked over the men that had arrived. They all looked grim but determined.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourne?" Theoden asked Gamling who rode beside him now as Elahir dropped level with Legolas, who glanced sideways at her, a look of deep concern in his eyes. Elahir raised her eyebrows expectantly, but he said nothing.

"None have come, my lord."

**Legolas POV**

As the day drew on, Legolas saw Elahir watching from within the camp as Aragorn and Theoden spoke upon the bluff that overlooked the camp. Horses whinnied loudly behind her as Legolas and Gimli moved towards her. She turned to see a soldier fight to quieten one.

Elahir stood to greet them. Tithen Lum who was lying beside her snoozing in the last of the daylight pricked her ears and looked up towards the dark road leading into the mountain. Elahir nodded to Legolas and Gimli, who tapped her arm in welcome.

Legolas looked around and noticed a group of soldiers, they sat quiet and hunched. Not a single word spoken amongst them. He looked at Elahir who shook her head slightly with a grim look, her eyes still dark amber, it concerned him that such darkness seemed to be settling there.

Legolas looked to Eomer who carried a saddle and sat to polish it. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet."

Tithen Lum stood up, looking to the mountain. She growled deep within her throat, baring her teeth ever so slightly. Elahir stroked her head softly, it seemed soothing to her.

Eomer looked to Legolas and then back to the mountain behind him. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Gimli and Elahir looked to a row of standing ancient stones that marked the entrance of the mountain path leading away from the camp. "As does your Lycan, my lady." Legolas considered the Lycan for a moment. She didn't take her eyes off the mountain path, her fur bristled ever so slightly.

"That road, where does it lead?" Gimli asked curiously.

"It is the road to the Dimholt," Legolas answered nodding to the mountain and moving to kneel beside Tithen Lum. Elahir looked down at Legolas in surprise, as he stroked the Lycan's muzzle, taking her attention away from the mountain. "The road beneath the mountain." His eyes met hers as he looked back up, she looked grim.

"None that venture there ever return," Eomer added. "That mountain is evil."

That night they sat outside Elahir's tent, speaking lightly of their homes and stories of their own adventures before they had journeyed to join the fellowship. Legolas sat facing Elahir with Gimli beside him. Tithen Lum lay on the ground between them, but she was not asleep. Her sharp eyes contantly roamed the landscape and occasionally would glance back at the mountain path.

Aragorn had retired to his quarters. Gimli spoke of his homeland to Elahir, who listened, but Legolas could see she too was preoccupied. He himself could barely focus on what the dwarf was saying, not that it was of much interest to him the different minerals to be found in the mines the dwarves called home. All he could think about was the darkness that seemed to have settled upon Elahir. It was while his mind pondered the cause, he noticed a dark, elven cloaked figure being led to Theoden's tent.

Elahir must have noticed it too. She held up a hand to Gimli and motioned towards the tent. Gimli looked from Elahir to Legolas in confusion and intrigue. Elahir sat up, closing her eyes for a few moments. He then saw Aragorn enter the tent.

He looked back to Elahir, her eyes were still closed, but he could see she was trying to control her thoughts. He then heard the chanting coming from Theoden's tent.

Elahir opened her eyes and looked at Legolas. He met her gaze and saw the golden amber flecks appear once more, but for a second. Then she grinned.

"Aragorn is going to Dimholt."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Aragorn POV**

Aragorn hurried through the camp with his horse. He was deep in thought, as he walked amongst the tents. He knew now what he must do, what was expected of him.

"And where do you think you're off to?" Gimli demanded, startling Aragorn. He stopped and looked down upon the seated dwarf. He looked gratefully at the dwarf but shook his head.

"Not this time, my friend," he answered, determination in his voice. "This time you must stay."

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" came Legolas' voice from his other side. He turned and looked past his horse's head to see Legolas and Elahir, both with their horses prepared and grinning expectantly. Tithen Lum barked, calling his gaze down to her, greeting him with her tongue hanging from her mouth.

"You might as well accept it, your majesty," Elahir teased. "We're going with you." Aragorn looked at them in disbelief before shaking his head, smiling his acceptance. Of course, it would be too much for him to expect anything to be secret from two elves, one who was believed to have the ability of foresight and the other that he had grown up with and seemed to know his every move before he did.

They walked towards the mountain road. The men noticed the companions and began to murmur and surround the entrance way. Theoden and Gamling watched their retreating backs, Gamling looked at Theoden with a worried expression.

"Where is he going? What's happening?" was murmured throughout the crowd. Gamling looked at Theoden expectantly, but Theoden said nothing, his face resolute.

"Lord Aragorn!" Gamling shouted finally.

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?" a soldier asked, his voice riddled with panic.

"He leaves because there is no hope," Gamling answered sadly. He looked back to Theoden who stepped forward.

"He leaves," Theoden began, his voice strong and determined. "Because he must."

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor," Gamling argued.

"No," Theoden replied, looking around at his frightened men with even more resolve. He stopped on Eomer. "But we will meet them in battle none the less."

**Legolas POV**

The companions made their way up a gloomy canyon that was shadowed by black fir trees. The shadowed ridges of the Dwimorborg Mountain rose before them. Elahir shivered slightly, it was a spooky place. Legolas caught the movement in his eyes and looked at her with great concern. She hardened her resolve and stared ahead. Tithen Lum skulked close to Veriann's side, her eyes wary, watching every shadow or movement.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli breathed, Legolas glanced back at him, before looking back to Elahir who was now looking grimly at the dwarf seated behind him. Her amber eyes were dark once more.

"One that is cursed," he began glancing around the canyon as Aragorn kept a watchful eye on the path ahead. Whether he could hear Legolas' story he did not let tell. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor. To come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled." He looked back to Gimli. "Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so, Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

There was silence when Legolas finished his story. There was no birds, no wind. They heard only the ominous thuds of their horses' hooves.

They soon approached the end of the road. Before them lay a sheer rock wall that towered over them. Dismounting, they took in the large doorway.

"The warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli breathed, fearfully. Within the walls, the dark door gaped like a mouth of night. Signs and figures were carved above its wide arch.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas translated. Tithen Lum growled, it was seemingly directed towards the doorway.

At that moment a cold wind seemed to rush from the doorway. Aragorn stared into the darkness, his hair blowing wildly. The horses' reared and bucked in terror but for Veriann, she snorted loudly, her eyes steely. Tithen Lum's fur bristled and another growl could be heard, but it was not as confident as the last.

"Brego!" Aragorn called after his horse as it ran away.

Elahir patted Veriann soothingly. "Somehow my dear, I think for now we say goodbye." Veriann snorted and pawed, nudging against Elahir's shoulder. She smiled sadly. She then looked at Tithen Lum, the Lycan growled and snapped at her in agitation. _"As much as I wish it, Tithen, this is no place for you. Go with Veriann and wait for my call."_ The oversized wolf growled at her again and snapped her jaws in annoyance.

"Let her come,"Aragorn interjected to Legolas' surprise. "Who knows, she may prove useful, such a fearsome creature she looks in her armour." Elahir looked doubtfully at Legolas, who gave her the slightest of nods, but Tithen Lum sat resolutely as Veriann walked away.

Elahir shook her head. _"Fool of a creature," _she murmured, bringing a small smile to Legolas' face at her frustration. They all turned to face the door.

Aragorn strode towards the door. "I do not fear death..." he muttered, as he was swallowed by the darkness. Elahir looked to Legolas, who met her gaze. He could not tell if she was fearful, but he tried to give her his most encouraging look. She stepped forward first, Tithen Lum beside her, disappearing through the door, he quickly followed her, wanting to make sure nothing should happen to his friends.

Gimli swallowed hard, staring at the spot where Legolas and Elahir had vanished. He hesitated, struggling to get a grasp of his fear.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground when a dwarf dare not. Two elves no less!" he shook his head. "Oh! I'd never hear the end of it!" With his final words he plunged into the darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm breezing through these chapters today**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Aragorn led the way through the caves, the darkness was unnatural. Their footfalls made no sound. Aragorn waved his torch through the darkness, they found themselves in a huge cavern. Elahir saw what appeared to be a shrine at the far side.

Suddenly, they all heard a ghastly cracking sound, like stone being sundered, cut through the silence. A ghostly figure stepped from the rock walls before them. They froze in their place.

They looked on in horror, as a mummified spectre loomed before them, his skin missing from his face, exposing his jaw bone and no eyes in his socket, and he wore a crown. He was the King of the men of the mountain. Tithen Lum bristled but made no sound. Fog swirled around them as the King snarled at Aragorn. Elahir took a crouch and pulled an arrow to her bow.

"Who enters my domain?" he demanded. Aragorn stepped forward from the group, unflinching at the horror before him.

"One who will have your allegiance."

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass..." the King replied malevolently.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn demanded. The King laughed loudly, his evil laugh resonated throughout the caves, causing a growl to escape Tithen Lum. With a wave of his hand a cloud of vapour appeared from the surrounding walls. Elahir and Legolas tightened their grips on their bows. As the King continued to laugh, the vapours began to form into rows and rows of spectral warriors. Elahir and Legolas raised their bows with arrows notched and ready to release. They were surrounded. Aragorn looked around the cavern before looking grimly at the King who met his gaze with an evil smile.

"The way is shut..." the King murmured, moving closer to Aragorn. "It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it." The companions looked around the cavern nervously. "The way is shut. Now you must die!"

Legolas fired his arrow at the King, to their shock and surprise the arrow passed straight through the King's head. Elahir inched closer to Gimli and Legolas. She had never seen anything like this in the forest.

Aragorn stepped forward again. "I summon you to fulfil your oath!" The King snarled and raised his sword to Aragorn's head threateningly.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" he proclaimed, moving towards Aragorn. With that Aragorn pulled Anduril, the sword of Isildur, from it's sheathe under his cloak and began to raise it to the King. With a shriek, the King of the dead swept his sword toward Aragorn's head, but Aragorn brought Anduril up and with a loud clang, blocked the King's sword. The sound rang throughout the cavern.

The King of the Dead stared at disbelief at Anduril. "It cannot be! That line was broken!"

"It has been remade," Aragorn replied holding the sword to the King's throat. There was silence all around them. "Fight for us and regain your honour!" The ghostly face of the king stared at Aragorn for a moment. "What say you?" The ghost stayed silent.

"Argh! You're wasting your time Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death." The King of the Dead glared at the dwarf.

"I am Isildur's heir!" Aragorn shouted. "Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled! What say you?"

Elahir suddenly felt a cold shiver and the cavern darkened. She closed her eyes and let the vision overtake her mind.

_She saw Orcs and trolls attacking a city of white. There was a dead tree in the centre of the palace yard. Catapults fired the heads of dead men into the city. The city was in chaos, men, women and children ran frightened for their lives but no idea where to go. Then she saw Gandalf riding atop Shadowfax on the battlements of the city walls, shouting encouragement and orders to the men of the city. Minas Tirith. Then appeared over a hill, the six thousand men of Theoden's, ready to launch into battle._

"_Tarien?"_ Legolas' melodic voice cut through the sounds of the visions. She felt his warm hand touch hers, sending another shiver through her body. "_Tarien_, what do you see?" he asked. Elahir opened her eyes and looked at Legolas. He looked at her with mild concern. She smiled at him gratefully for his concern and looked to Aragorn.

"We must go, the war has started without us."

oOOo

An orc commander hurried on to the Anduin River docks, close to the city. Large black shadows slid across the docks, as black sailed ships slid alongside the docks.

"Late as usual! Get off your ships, you sea rats! There's knife work here that needs doing!" the orc commander shouted at the boats. To his and his fellow orcs surprise, Tithen Lum jumped from the ship and landed on the dock lightly, immediately dropping into a threatening crouch, her fur bristling and her teeth bared while her red leather armour glowed in the light.

The orcs looked at each other in confusion. Elahir jumped from the boat with her swords in hand, landing beside her Lycan friend. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes at the crowd of orcs before her, who leered at her in return. To their astonishment, she began to grin as Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli joined her on the dock.

The orcs began to move forward towards the companions, who raised their weapons, ready.

"_Tithen,"_ Elahir murmured, not taking her eyes from the orcs that inched forward, sneering with their weapons ready. The Lycan moved her eyes to look at Elahir beside her. _"Call the charge."_

Tithen Lum lifted her head and let out an almighty howl, as Aragorn started charging, roaring at the top of his lungs with Legolas, Gimli and Elahir not far behind him. The orcs looked surprised at the four weak looking creatures trying to charge at them.

"Plenty for the both of us . . . May the best dwarf win!" Gimli shouted as he ran.

Elahir smirked at Gimli's comment. Legolas glanced sideways at Elahir and caught sight of golden amber flecks in her eyes as she sprinted alongside him. She turned to meet his gaze, blue eyes met with amber. She blinked and nodded, before looking back to the orc army before them.

The orcs began to run towards them too, ready to meet their attack when suddenly Tithen Lum's howl was met with an eerie scream that echoed throughout the docks.

The army of the dead suddenly leapt straight out of the sides of the ships! They charged across the surface of the water with frightening speed, not causing a single ripple in the surface of the river, overtaking the companions as they ran with haste to the fight.

The orcs screamed at the sight of five thousand ghost warriors charging them down. The army of the dead swarmed into the flank of the orc army, with a raging blood lust to devastate any enemy in their path.


	32. Chapter 32

**So I've just realised that in my little chapter update run I've had today, that I've probably flooded everyone's emails. I apologise profusely!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Elahir could see ghostly men climbing over each other, in an effort to get to the orcs. It made her shudder, as she watched them form a kind of rolling mountain of ghouls that swept all before them away.

The orcs began to run in fear, as they had no defence against the weapons of the army of the dead.

"This is not fair!" Gimli shouted angrily. "Leave some for us!" As if they had heard, a group of orcs ran at them from the side. Elahir turned ready to receive the onslaught.

"Ready Gimli?" she said bracing herself with a malevolent grin, as the orcs beared down on them.

"Oh yes, milady!" Gimli shouted with excitement. Elahir glanced at Legolas and sent a challenging smirk in his direction. His eyes widened in response and she looked back to the charging orcs.

"Not as ready as me!" Elahir teased charging for the first orc. Gimli growled as he tried to keep up, while Legolas pulled back his bowstring and fired an arrow that whooshed past Elahir's head, hitting the orc she was charging at between the eyes. She stopped and looked back at him with a startled expression then narrowed her eyes. "Cheater!" she shouted, as an orc raised his mace over his head to strike her down. She slashed at his stomach before even looking at him, his eyes widened first with shock, then with pain as she looked into his face. It contorted as she spun around, her swords nothing but a silver and red blur, removing his head from his body.

Legolas fired arrows and ran past Elahir, who was busy taking on an onslaught of orcs. Tithen Lum ran alongside him, her armour glinting, eventually overtaking him. He fired arrows while she barged the orcs out of the way, clearing his path to the gate. They then circled out into the main field of battle.

Here, Tithen Lum skidded to a halt and looked out over the fields before raising her head and howling. Elahir heard Tithen Lum's warning howl. She disposed of her last orc and ran to stand beside Legolas, who looked grimly out over the battle field, Aragorn and Gimli soon joined them. "That's something you don't see everyday," she muttered.

Running through the battlefield, were twenty large elephant like creatures. They had spikes tied to their tusks, and on the back rode several strangely decorated men inside a war tower fixed to the creature's back. Elahir recognised them from her books as Haradrim. They fired arrows down, slaying many of Theoden's men who were trying to bring down the creatures.

"They are Mumakil, war horses of the Haradrim," Legolas explained, with a curl of his lip in disgust as the beasts bellowed and blundered through the sea of men, crushing riders and horses beneath their massive feet. They swung their spiked tusks wildly, sweeping and impaling riders.

"They look like fun," Elahir replied, she threw the arrow she held in the direction of an orc that was charging toward her. It penetrated the orc's forehead, causing it to drop immediately and skid to a halt at her feet.

Legolas looked at her incredulously; she met his gaze, a glint of challenge in her eyes. He raised his eye brows as Aragorn and Gimli charged into battle. Elahir looked down at Tithen Lum who was growling anxiously, waiting for her call to battle.

"_Tithen, protect Aragorn and the riders as best you can. Avoid the Mumakil,"_ she ordered. Tithen Lum lunged straight into battle at her orders. She charged after Aragorn, launching at an orc that tried to attack him from the side as Aragorn mounted a stray horse. There was a sickening crack as Tithen Lum broke its neck in her powerful jaws, before running after the now galloping Aragorn.

Elahir looked back at Legolas, grinning as he fired arrows at approaching orcs. Elahir looked up in the sky, she saw Nazgul flying there and an involuntary shudder escaped her.

"First one to take down a Mumakil?" she offered the challenge, before letting out a shrill whistle similar to Gandalf's. Within moments Veriann could be seen charging through the battle, gracefully avoiding the charging orcs and fights that ensued around them. She came to a skidding halt beside Elahir.

Elahir mounted the tall, proud mare. Legolas nodded with a grin as she spurred Veriann on, the horse reared and surged forward, Elahir directing her towards the nearest Mumakil. Elahir drew her swords, Veriann put her ears back as they got closer to the Mumakil, approaching it from behind. _"Through the legs, Veriann!"_ Elahir shouted.

The horse snorted and changed direction slightly, Elahir gave a yell as she slashed her swords at the ankles of the huge creature. The Mumakil roared in pain, stomping its feet just as Veriann and Elahir rode out from underneath it. It reared onto its hind legs, as if to bring them down onto the pair.

Elahir quickly sheathed her swords and pulled her bow, notching an arrow and firing it into the animals now exposed throat, Veriann moved quickly away from the animal as its front legs struck the ground hard, the pain from its slashed ankles making it buckle and stumble slightly. Elahir took the opportunity to notch another arrow and fired it into the Mumakil's head. It skidded to a stop, falling flat on its stomach. Veriann turned and ran as the creature skidded towards them. Then the arrows started whooshing by them, it seemed the Haradrim had not taken kindly to Elahir felling their beast.

**oOOo**

**Legolas POV**

While Elahir was battling her first Mumakil, Legolas too had taken on the challenge. He watched a Mumakil as it ran past and strategically fired arrows at the creature's side before running towards it. He leapt up, catching hold of one of his arrows imbedded in the creature's side. Using the momentum of the animal and his own strength he swung up and grabbed hold of another, working his way all the way up until he was able to grab hold of a rope that dangled from the war tower. Once he was within arms reach of the war tower, he pulled down a Haradrim archer, swinging himself up with his bow drawn and fired several arrows into the remaining Haradrim archers.

He leapt from the front of the war tower to the back of the Mumakil, carefully approaching the rider. Unfortunately, the rider noticed arrows were no longer being fired from his war tower and turned to look at his archers, but was startled when he saw Legolas. He threw an axe he carried. Legolas was forced to jump sideways from the Mumakil but was able to catch hold of another rope, swinging down and back up and around the Mumakil's head, hitting the rider from the other side, knocking him from his perch.

Legolas notched another arrow and fired it into the top of the Mumakil's head, killing it instantly. It fell to its stomach, skidding as its momentum carried it through the battle field, to come to a rest before Gimli.

Gimli looked up in surprise before he sneered. "That still only counts as one!" Legolas smiled in amusement before looking over to see Elahir was also standing over a downed Mumakil. She shook her head, with a look of either disdain or amusement, he could not tell for certain, before mounting Veriann once more and pulling out her swords, diving back into the battle.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Elahir POV**

She turned Veriann to ride back into battle, when she saw a Nazgul swoop down, grabbing Theoden and his horse and flinging them through the air. She spurred Veriann towards them, but she was a fair distance away as the Nazgul landed on top of Theoden's horse that was crushing him beneath it. Elahir recognised the dark creature riding the Nazgul, he was the Witch-King. Commander of the black riders.

Suddenly, a soldier of Rohan stood before the king, blocking the Nazgul from him, their sword was raised and ready to defend their leader. Elahir could see that they were shaking and nervous, however courageous they were trying to be.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" they shouted threateningly, although as Elahir and Veriann raced to help, she could have sworn there was a hint of fear and femininity to the voice. 'No, she wouldn't? Eowyn?' Elahir spurred Veriann harder now.

The Witch-King laughed an evil, hollow laugh. "Do not stand between the Nazgul and its prey!" The foul beast reached forward to bite the soldier, but they moved deftly sideways, bringing the sword down onto the monster's neck. The creature stumbled back, its head removed from its neck. It crumpled to the ground, wings outstretched and sent the Witch-King sprawling to the ground.

Elahir let out a sigh of relief, but caught it again when she the Witch-King rise to his feet and turn slowly to look at the soldier.

The brave soldier stood before him still, their sword dripping with the blood of the Nazgul. Angrily, the Witch-King swung his mace, forcing the soldier to duck, running to the side to try and avoid another swing of the mace. He swung again, this time the mace came down with an almighty thud into the ground. the soldier scrambled to pick up a shield just as he swung his mace down at them again, the mace splintered and shattered the shield, causing them to fall back in shock.

The Witch-King stood over the soldier then, his mace raised as he went to make the final blow. "No!" Elahir shouted, notching an arrow to her bow and firing it.

The Witch-King heard her, raising a gauntleted arm, deflecting the arrow. He turned his attention to her, howling angrily as he turned. In her hurry, Elahir did not see the troll throw the boulder towards her, Veriann saw it and changed direction quickly but Elahir was sent sprawling by the swing of a rather large orc.

Elahir scrambled to her feet and sunk her sword deep into the orcs stomach. She looked back to the Witch-King who had turned his attention back to the soldier, grabbing them about the throat and pulling them to their feet.

"No man can kill me," he said menacingly. "Die!"

Elahir began running towards them yet again, but before she could gain any ground, she saw a tiny, armoured man running forward from a fallen horse behind the Witch-King. It was a hobbit! He drove his sword deep into the back of the Witch-King's knee, as it would appear he could reach no higher. The sword burst into flames in his hand, causing him to be thrown back, clutching at his arm.

The Witch-King howled with pain and his knee collapsed under his weight. The soldier stood up, determined and removed their helmet.

"I am no man!" Eowyn shouted, and plunged her sword into the Witch-King's face. Her sword shattered, sending her back, clutching at her hand.

Elahir still charged through the fighting, finally reaching the Witch-King, drew her sword and with a deft swing, took his head, her sword glowing red as it severed the head from the body.

She stopped with a skid and looked back to the body of the Witch-King that toppled to the ground, black oozing from the robes and armour. He was nothing more than blackness itself in the form of a man.

Elahir looked to Eowyn to check that she was alright, who nodded before running to Theoden's side.

"Master Merry, I see ignoring orders is something that runs in the family," Elahir said as she fired arrows at any orcs that came near Eowyn or Merry. Merry went red in the face as he still clutched at his arm.

All around them the Mumakil reacted with terror, as the ghostly warriors climbed up their sides, routing the Haradrim from their war towers. Orcs fled in their thousands ... the terrified Mumakil trampled them in their panic to escape. The army of the dead swarmed over the city, routing any orcs within.

Elahir looked around the Pelennor fields, they were strangely silent, but for the sobbing of the distraught Eowyn at the death of her uncle, King Theoden.

All the orcs had fled and the fields were littered with battle debris and bodies of the dead as far as the eye could see. She looked up as blinding sun parted the low clouds, dousing the city of Minas Tirith in light. She turned to join Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas, who had found Gandalf and Pippin within the city walls, trying to protect it from the inside.

"Elahir," Gandalf greeted, grabbing her by the shoulder and looking her over. "I see still no enemy can lay hands on you."

Elahir grinned sheepishly at the compliment. She looked at Legolas and Gimli. "Who won?" she asked with raised eye brows.

The dwarf huffed and muttered under his breath of disadvantages. Elahir looked to Aragorn, who smiled and nodded at her, seemingly happy to have her rejoin them after separating from them in the battle. Tithen Lum barked from beside Aragorn.

"_Hannon le,"_ Aragorn said, motioning to Tithen Lum, as Elahir patted and fawned over the wolf whose mouth was covered in dried, black orc blood. She looked very menacing indeed. "Tithen was a great help in battle and did her duties well."

Elahir nodded graciously and smiled before looking past him, her eyes becoming grim. Aragorn turned to look. The army of the dead assembled before him.

Elahir, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Tithen Lum and Pippin watched as Aragorn walked slowly across the field of battle toward the hideous ghouls that waited impatiently for his address.

"Release us," the King of the Dead demanded.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads. Despite the fact, they're dead," Gimli murmured. Elahir elbowed him, the chink of the helmet being hit making Legolas' lip curl slightly as he tried not to laugh.

"You gave us your word," the king growled, glaring at the dwarf.

Aragorn looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at the ghoulish faces formed in front of him. "I hold your oath fulfilled," he said grimly, the King of the Dead and his men began to smile malevolently. "Go, be at peace." At the words, the ghouls slowly began to dissolve into dust and a mighty wind began to blow, sweeping them away and to their afterlife.

Aragorn turned to look at Gandalf who bowed his head in homage. Aragorn nodded in thanks.

They returned to the city where the civilians helped the wounded and cleared the dead orcs from the city walls. Inside the Tower Hall of Minas Tirith the companions stood discussing Frodo. Elahir stood by, listening intently. They discussed matters that were of relevance long before she came to be upon them, she felt it not appropriate to comment at that time.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf said grimly. He turned and crossed the hall in front of Legolas, Elahir, Eomer and Aragorn standing by the throne while Gimli sat in the seat of the steward, puffing away on his pipe.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn reasoned. Elahir raised her eyebrows as she considered his reasoning. She looked to Gandalf who still looked worried and troubled.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," Gimli said from his seat, a hint of insolence in his voice. "Let him rot. Why should we care?"

Elahir rounded on the dwarf. "Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom! That is why we should care!" She gave him a stern eye that made him cower slightly. The thought of the dwarf being so thoughtless as to send his own friend to his doom without lifting a finger made her more angry than she could understand. She could feel her temper starting to become shorter and shorter as the day went on. It confused her. It also left her feeling like a darkness was sitting over her.

Legolas rested a hand on her shoulder which made her tense and whip her head to look at him. Loose hair from her braid fell across her face and she brushed them aside, meeting Legolas' gaze expectantly. He seemed disturbed as he looked in her eyes, releasing her shoulder immediately. He went to say something but Gandalf spoke again.

"I have sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn said, turning around suddenly. Gandalf looked to Aragorn sharply as Legolas turned to watch the exchange too.

"There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," Aragorn explained, beginning to pace the hall in thought.

"How?" Gandalf asked grimly.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Elahir raised her eyebrows at this while Gimli choked on his pipe.

Eomer stepped forward. "We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms," he reasoned calmly. Elahir looked at the Rohirram commander, she could see he knew Aragorn understood that they would not win such a battle with such few soldiers left.

"Not for ourselves . . . But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn explained, his voice seemingly rose with excitement.

"A diversion," Legolas breathed thoughtfully. He looked up at Aragorn, smiling as Elahir nodded, looking back to the wizard.

Gandalf still looked anxious. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!" There was quiet for a moment as everyone contemplated the plan.

"Or will he?" Elahir asked quietly. Everyone looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and explained. "Gandalf, do you remember when I picked up the Palantir? Sauron saw me, he wants me just as much as he wants the ring. If he knows I'm close by, it might be more than enough to distract him."

"No, we must not let him get wind of Elahir, it is too dangerous." Legolas looked resolute as he stood between her and Aragorn and Gandalf's thoughtful gaze.

She pushed past him, annoyed. "It will work, and I'm not saying we hand me over, we will make this as hard as possible for him naturally."

"But with this few soldiers left it will be next to impossible to ensure your safety!" Legolas argued.

"Perhaps then we can offer some assistance." Haldir marched through the door, his arm no longer in a sling. "I bring with me one thousand, it was all I could gather in such a short time." Aragorn gave a small, thankful smile.

Elahir grimaced, thinking back to her many visions since she left the safety of the forest.

Gandalf looked to Aragorn who looked grim, but nodded. Legolas looked incredulously from his friend to Gandalf, eventually looking crestfallen at the decision, while Elahir tried not to meet his gaze, knowing it would probably be of a pleading nature. She knew he meant well, but his over-protectiveness could be irritating. She didn't know how to explain to him that apart from her forest home, she really had nothing more in the world to live for and would do whatever she needed to save Middle Earth. Whatever it took to rid the world of the dark powers.

Finally, Gimli stood from his spot on the seat of the steward of Gondor. "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" He hit Elahir in the arm with a laugh and she too smiled, albeit weakly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Legolas POV**

As the companions left to prepare, Gandalf stopped Elahir. Legolas who had been walking behind her, stopped as well.

"Elahir, darkness is dwelling within you. You must be careful," he warned. Elahir looked at him in surprise. Gandalf looked past her to Legolas. "How long has her eyes been diminished?"

"Since Helms Deep the light has faded, more and more each day. Her visions come on more easily and she is able to see them while still awake and compliant," Legolas answered immediately. He had noticed the change all too often. Elahir looked at the pair incredulously. "I have never seen them darker than today."

"Elahir, you must control that which lies within you. Your emotions are not as easily controlled as a common elf's. You can change the way of the battle, but you can also rip apart the world which you hold dear." With that Gandalf turned and walked away. Elahir looked after him, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Elahir?" Legolas murmured touching her elbow, sending the usual, odd sensation through his fingers. She jumped in surprise at his touch, he looked apologetic. "Are you ok?"

She narrowed her eyes, her animalistic glow replaced with a dark and menacing glare. "I will be fine," she muttered before hurrying from the hall.

**Elahir POV**

Elahir's mind was swimming, as she donned her red armour and cleaned her swords. She had no arrows left, so left her beautiful bow. She checked Tithen Lum's armour, her thoughts still dwelling to Gandalf's warning, Legolas' comments and her visions from the day's leading up to this fateful day. It wasn't until Tithen Lum yelped that Elahir was snapped from her trance. Strong hands took the binds of Tithen Lum's armour from her.

Legolas loosened the binds of a grateful Tithen Lum, while Elahir stood slightly shocked and staring into space.

"Elahir, what burdens you?" he asked, finally standing up from the Lycan.

"I don't know." Legolas looked taken aback by this reply. She sighed and looked at him with sad eyes. "What is this darkness Gandalf speaks of?"

Legolas looked grim. "Whatever it is, _tarien_, your friends will always be here to help you. We will help you find your answers and help you whenever you need us," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked at his hands and then to his face. For a split second, his eyes held an emotion she had never seen before, but were soon back to one of resolve, as a horn blew sounding the assembly of the troops. They gathered their weapons and headed for the city gates.

oOOo

Aragorn rode at the head of a column of one thousand, five hundred foot soldiers of Rohan, Gondor and Lorien he wore a breast plate emblazoned with the White Tree of Gondor. Elahir, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn, Pippin and Merry rode directly behind him. Ahead of them, rose the mountains of Mordor, Elahir felt something stir deep within her mind. She fought to keep it at bay.

Aragorn's forces soon approached the Black Gates of Mordor. Elahir looked around their surroundings. That something she was fighting, stirring deep inside her, rose again. She felt a presence, what it was she could not tell.

Gandalf noticed her blink and shake her head in the corner of his eye. He turned to watch her as she rubbed her temples. She was fighting internal demons, little did she know that these internal demons could turn the tide of battle. Gandalf watched as Legolas too, saw her frustrations and reached a hand across to squeeze her shoulder, bringing her attention back to the current. She looked at him gratefully, reaching up to rest her hand on his.

Aragorn halted his forces a mile from the gate. The air was thick with nerves and apprehension. All was quiet and there was no sign of the enemy. "Where are they?" asked Pippin warily.

Elahir looked around, wondering the same thing. She saw Gandalf look to Aragorn and nod. Aragorn waved forward his companions and allies of Rohan and Lorien, who rode beside him, galloping towards the black gate, stopping fifty yards from the gate that towered over them. Tithen Lum sniffed the air, she looked warily at Elahir.

Aragorn rode a little further forward. "Let the lord of the Black Land come forth!" he shouted. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Elahir bit her lip. 'Well, if we wanted to make him angry that was probably the best way to do it.' Something stirred within her again, this time she let it flow, her curiosity getting the better of her.

'_Black lands filled with Orcs, Urak-Hai and Trolls. Razor sharp fangs, roaring and chanting, black armour. Thousands upon thousands of evil beings, ready to do their best to rip each and every one of them, limb from limb.'_

As the sound of tortured metal broke through her vision, her eyes shot open. "Fall back!" she shouted, spurring Veriann. Tithen Lum growled, her fur bristling.

Aragorn looked surprised, but Gandalf nodded to the others who heeded the warning. The massive gates began to open, Eomer and Legolas both looked back in trepidation as they urged their horses to speed on. Sauron's army of three hundred thousand at least began to march from the gate.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn shouted to his small army assembled and waiting, one hundred yards back. They began to back up slowly, awaiting Aragorn's order to hold the line.

Elahir was almost upon the line of troops when Sauron's eye was directed towards them.

'_I see you!'_ his voice bellowed inside her head. Her body went rigid as her vision was blurred with flame and darkness. Veriann came to a halt sensing something wrong with her rider, while Tithen Lum skidded to a stop beside her, reaching up on her hind legs to try and rouse Elahir from her frozen state. _'You will die! Like your mother before you! You shall strengthen my powers with the dark magic that runs through your veins!'_

At the words of dark magic, Elahir became angry. She began to grow her strength of mind against Sauron's attack, as Legolas and Gandalf came to a stop beside her.

"Elahir! What do you see?" Legolas asked urgently, looking back at the approaching Black army. Gandalf looked at her as she began murmuring under her breath. Tithen Lum dropped back to all fours and began to take a defensive crouch, aiming to protect Elahir at all costs, growling and bristling beneath her red armour.

"This is no vision, Legolas," Gandalf muttered, looking around to ensure no soldiers overheard him. He met Legolas' concerned eyes. "She is under attack from Sauron himself."

_Sauron, you shall not beat me, I am the daughter of Queen Ellia! The heir of Isildur has been returned to glory and now your defeat is but moments away! Be gone from my mind, you shall not have any magic of mine!'_

There was a squeal in her mind that made her flinch. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder again, a familiar, safe and reassuring hand.

_I will have your power, and I will take all that you value most, just like I took your mother's life! _

There was a flash and she felt uncontrollably hot all over now, the flames in her mind overwhelmed her, but she fought back. She focused on the warm, tingling feeling on her shoulder, and began to focus on moving the same feeling around her body. The feeling that had always seemed to make her feel safe and reassured. Slowly and with great pain she pushed it out, forcing the fierce pain of Sauron's attack to ebb away until it lingered only in her head.

_Be gone, your time has ended._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today guys, it's way past my bed time. I probably won't be updating much tomorrow, but somehow I think you will probably be pretty busy catching up on a few chapters (for those of you in different time zones to me).<strong>

**I apologise again for the influx of email notifications :P**

**Krayzee**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the mass update yesterday ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Elahir's POV**

Elahir's eyes shot open and she gasped for air. She looked around, fear written all over her face. Legolas reached across, grabbing her hands in his.

"_Tarien, Tarien_, peace now," he whispered softly in Sindarin as he spurred Veriann on, so as to keep them moving away from the oncoming army.

Her eyes focused on his, as she slowed her breathing, blinking back tears.

He reached his hand to her face. "I am here for you, Elahir." Her face felt the familiar tingle as his fingers brushed her cheek, wiping away a lone tear that escaped her desperate attempts to stop it. She blinked and nodded gratefully. He released her as the Orc army was closer now.

They rejoined the ranks of Aragorn's small forces. Elahir noticed some of the soldiers began to waver, losing their nerve. She didn't blame them. A meagre one thousand, six hundred against three hundred thousand. She noticed that Aragorn also noticed the faltering strength of his men.

He hurried to the front of the column as the Orc army spread out to surround them. "Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" he shouted, looking at his men. He looked at each man, catching as many gazes as he could reach from where he sat upon his horse at the head of the column. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day, an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down - but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth -I bid you stand!" Aragorn lifted Anduril above his head.

Gimli surveyed the army of Mordor that lay before them. He looked up as Legolas and Elahir stood next to him. They had sent the horses on their way, they would prove useless in this battle. Tithen Lum stood a way in front of them, sitting neatly, watching the approaching army.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," Gimli said thoughtfully. Legolas looked sideways at Elahir. She smirked.

"Don't look at me, I'm not full elf," she said with a shrug to Legolas. Legolas glared at her while Gimli looked up at her in surprise.

"Wha-?" Gimli began in surprise. She laughed good naturedly, although her dark eyes appeared menacing. She patted his shoulder.

"I'll explain later. How about instead of elf, you use the term friend?" Elahir asked. Gimli looked from her to Legolas.

"Aye, that I can do lassie," he replied gruffly. Legolas smiled too, and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

oOOo

Aragorn and company watched as they were surrounded by a tide of orcs. He raised Andruil in a broad sweep as he walked forward, turning to the face the others. Elahir noted the quiet resolve written on his face as he looked into the eyes of the remaining fellowship members and herself.

"For Frodo..." he said softly, before turning and charging forward, his sword raised and glinting in what little light doused the battle field. There was a moment of silence as no one else moved before suddenly a shout went up.

Pippin and Merry charged forward, catching everyone unawares. But soon, the rest of the soldiers followed the tiny men, overtaking them as their short little legs were no match for the fully grown soldiers around them.

Elahir and Legolas had soon caught up to Aragorn, Gimli was not that far behind either. Legolas fired his first arrow, his shot so strong it pierced through the skulls of two orcs. They crumpled to the ground but were soon replaced with four more.

Aragorn crashed headlong into the line of orcs, the blade of Anduril flashed as he began to hack at the orcs.

Elahir spun gracefully, her swords slicing easily through the orcs that came to take her head. She ducked, weaved and slashed as they tried to overwhelm her, spinning away and charging back into the fray, overwhelming her enemy with amazing speed and grace. Her swords, although doused in black blood of the orcs began to glow red.

From high overhead they heard a familiar screaming. Elahir plunged her sword into the face of an orc that tried to hack at her from behind and looked up.

"Nazgul!" she shouted, before ducking a swinging scimitar. She saw Gandalf look up as the Nazgul flew in to join the fray. She thought they were swooping down for him. "Gandalf!" Elahir shouted, making to move to his side. Tithen Lum backed up to her as more orcs separated her from Gandalf.

Gandalf's eyes flickered as a small moth fluttered across his line of sight. The Nazgul swooped down, jaws open and claws extended as Elahir slashed away at her influx of orcs. Gandalf knew they did not come for him, they wished to take her.

Suddenly, another scream rended the air. This one tugged one of Elahir's memories from not too long ago. She looked up just in time to see Gwahir, the giant eagle that had delivered Gandalf to the Fangorn Forest after it had helped him escape Orthanc tower, smack into the Nazgul, his claws ripped into the hideous Nazgul's neck.

Pippin looked up at the sound of the unfamiliar scream. "Eagles?" he gasped in disbelief. More appeared to join the fray to Pippin's relief. "The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!" The Eagles engaged the Nazgul, leaving the foot soldiers to concentrate on those that surrounded them.

As suddenly as they had appeared, the Nazgul wheeled around in a flurry of wings and turned back for Mount Doom.

Gandalf saw this and gasped. "Frodo has been seen!" he shouted. Elahir looked up and saw the Nazgul taking flight from the fight. Elahir moved to run for the mountain but heard a shout of surprise.

Standing before Aragorn and Legolas was a huge armoured troll. The biggest she had ever seen, as was the mallet it held in its giant hands. Aragorn turned to run but stumbled as Legolas stepped before him and fired an arrow at the beast. Not his wisest move by far, as the only impact it had was to anger it. The troll swept it's mallet across, hitting first Legolas, who stood to protect Aragorn, and then glancing onto Aragorn. Both were thrown back.

Elahir turned to see the troll attacking her friends, but it blocked her view of them now. She slashed and hacked her way through the sea of orcs as the troll lumbered forward. She spun to avoid a lance thrown towards her, bringing one of her swords down and slicing it easily in half before swinging her second sword across and removing the head of the orc who had thought to stab her through.

She saw a spear lying forgotten on the ground. She quickly sheathed one sword, picked up the spear and threw it with all her strength. It flew straight to it's desired target, spearing the troll in the back. It roared angrily, reaching up to try and pull the spear from its back.

This bought her some time as she continued to run towards the troll. She jumped sideways to dodge it, as it took a half hearted swipe at her and stumbled around trying to pull the spear from its back. It was as she jumped to her left that she spotted the unmoving body on the ground before the troll. It's long, blonde hair was soaked with red blood.

The troll took its mallet back into two hands, deciding the pain of the spear was bearable and beared down on the elf and man, Aragorn was struggling to his feet trying to reach the elf in time.

"Legolas! Aragorn!" Elahir screamed, as she watched the troll reach them, it raised it's mallet in the air to make a final blow. Gandalf, Eomer, Eowyn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin watched in horror as the troll began to bring it's mallet down. "NNNOOO!" she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, another cliffy :P<strong>

**Krayzee**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you and welcome to the fun lilly042004 :)**

**Ok, I won't leave you hanging too long**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Gandalf POV**

There was a flash of blinding red light. Everyone in the vicinity of the troll was momentarily blinded by the light and shielded their eyes. Gandalf was the first to peer through his fingers to see what was unfolding before them.

He looked to where the troll was bearing down on Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn had been flung further away from the troll somehow. And there, to his astonishment, standing over the unmoving elf was a red shield of light. Or to be more precise, a red light in the form of an orb, blocking the troll's strike, and it seemed to be projected from none other than Elahir. She looked up at the troll, one sword in hand, seeming to control the energy orb around her, blocking the troll's blow.

He noticed her eyes, no longer black, but an eery, crimson red, as she crouched down next to Legolas, rolling him onto his back. Tithen Lum ran to her side, looking down at the Prince of the Woodland Realm, the Lycan did not flinch at the power exuding from the elleth. He did not wake and Gandalf saw Elahir inspect a deep gash on his forehead and his skin appeared more pale than usual.

oOOo

**Elahir POV**

"Legolas..." she breathed touching his forehead and letting her fingers drift to his cheek. His eyes were closed. She remembered his conversation with her at Helm's Deep. _'__We do not, unless severely injured to the point of near death. We sleep with our eyes and ears open, and then we do not sleep much at all_._'_ She looked to Tithen Lum who looked sadly back at her. _"Take care of him."_ Tithen Lum bowed her head once in acknowledgement.

Elahir's eyes narrowed and she set her jaw, before standing back up and looking back at the troll. She glared up at it as it continued to try and rupture her energy shield.

"You shall not harm him!" she shouted, but her voice was not her usual. Red energy ebbed from her body in waves and they were getting stronger and stronger, slowly forcing the troll back, even though it was using all its strength against Elahir's energy shield. With one swift movement from Elahir as she drew her second sword, the powerful energy shield took the shape of a person, holding two swords and forcing the troll back, causing it to stumble. Her energy-being struck out a sword, slicing the troll's head from its shoulders.

There was a scream, as the light of Sauron's eye turned to face them once more, ignoring Frodo for a much greater prize. The ground began to rumble and a black shadow appeared, flying towards her over the ground. Orcs and soldiers alike were overwhelmed by the shadow and collapsed onto the ground.

"_The power of the Sheann Queen is mine!"_ came a haunting and dark voice. The energy guardian from Elahir grew in size and swung its sword as Elahir looked up, causing the shadow to stop dead. _"Do not resist me, your destiny lies with me."_

The companions and allies stared after her, Gandalf left speechless as Aragorn appeared at his side.

"Gandalf, what is this?" Aragorn breathed in shock.

"This is the power that was passed on by Queen Ellia, in the wrong hands and used for the wrong reason, it could help Sauron destroy the world."

"You shall not have my power." Her projection stood defensively as the shadow took a vague shape of a man. It growled, and then seemed to look behind her. Her projection moved across its view as she narrowed her eyes.

"_I see you! You wish to protect them? To what purpose? You cannot beat me! Soon, I shall have the One Ring and your power! And then I shall take all of Middle Earth, just as i took your city, your people and your mother."_

She looked up at the shadow that hung above the ground in front of her body of energy. Her red eyes glowing, as the power began to ebb from her body in powerful waves again.

"You will not harm anyone, anymore. Your time has ended for good Sauron, I shall see to that!" Sauron's shadow began to reach forward, trying to grab her but her energy guardian swung its arm, now with a sword formed at the end. The energy sword slashed at the arm, severing it into nothing but a wisp of darkness. Sauron's shadow screamed a high pitch and deafening scream.

Elahir began to walk towards the shadow, her guardian growing bigger and her powers rippling in bigger and bigger waves, making the ground around her begin to crack and wave.

Tithen Lum stood over Legolas, in an effort to buffer and protect him from the energy rippling from Elahir. She was forced to dig her claws in to withstand the beating, but she stood her ground. The energy waves forced the shadow back, every step and wave making the shadow begin to falter. She raised her arms from her sides, the swords beginning to glow red again. "The time of darkness under your eye is at an end Sauron, I will not let you hurt anyone I love anymore."

"_NNNOOOOO!"_ Sauron screeched. He grew in size and power, double the size of her guardian, it slowed to a stop, unable to move against the fierce power now resonating from Sauron's shadow. It crossed it's swords in front of it in an effort to withstand the power but it began to fail, taking the shape of an orb around her once again, to keep her safe from Sauron's power. _"I will take you and all you love!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, I did it again ;) <strong>

**Krayzee**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to my reviewers :)**

**And welcome to the fun basketball4444 ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

**Legolas POV**

Legolas began to stir, feeling his whole body screaming at him in agony. He opened his eyes groggily, groaning as he tried to sit up, forcing Tithen Lum to jump off him, putting herself between Legolas and Elahir's energy waves.

Aragorn ran to his side. "Legolas, how badly are you hurt?" he asked, helping him sit up properly.

Legolas struggled, pain coursed along his left side, he was certain there was probably broken ribs there. He looked around, his vision was slightly blurred from blood dripping into one of his eyes. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, it was a slight improvement. The view before him had him rub his eyes again, as he peered around Tithen Lum, who had taken up a defensive crouch in front of him.

"Elahir?" he breathed. She had her back to him and was surrounded by a glowing red orb of light, while an evil, dark shadow was bearing down upon her. The light that surrounded her was the only thing preventing the shadow from overcoming her. "What has happened?" Legolas groaned trying to stand up.

Aragorn held him down. "Don't move for a time, you are badly hurt," Aragorn directed, checking him over carefully.

"She has unleashed a dark power that lay deep within her being," Gandalf murmured, appearing above Aragorn's shoulder. "She must be careful how she continues or Sauron will have more power than we ever could have imagined."

Sauron's shadow grew even larger. Elahir was forced back slightly, bringing her arms up to shield her face as Sauron's shadow picked up stones, flinging them towards her.

"_NNNOOOOO!"_ Sauron screeched. _"I will take you and all you love!" _

At these words Elahir's orb began to rapidly grow, the light grew brighter, blinding all who watched her battle. "Sauron, you took my kin, you took my home, you may have taken my past, but you will not have my future!"

The shadow let out a screech as if it was in pain, it cowered back from Elahir's orb of light as it grew bigger and brighter. There was a loud explosion from the direction of Mount Doom. Aragorn and Gandalf stood and looked toward the mountain. They watched as another loud explosion shook the ground and black smoke began to billow from the very peak of the mountain, making the ground beneath them shake._"No!"_ Sauron screamed. His shadow became weak as Elahir's power grew.

Legolas scrambled to his feet as if to run to Elahir's side, but Aragorn and Eomer, who had since joined them with his face a look of shock, grabbed him. Tithen Lum looked back to Legolas and let out a low growl, before turning and butting her head against him in an effort to try and force him back. She clearly thought the worst was yet to come. Aragorn, Eomer and Tithen Lum struggled to hold him back.

"It has been done, the ring has been destoryed. I will finish you once and for all Sauron." Elahir murmured in an even tone as the mountain erupted, spilling molten rock and lava. She stepped forward, forcing Sauron's shadow back again. "This is for my mother." She swiped one of her swords causing another wave of energy to hit Sauron, forcing him back further. The shadow shuddered as if in great pain. "This is for my kin." Another swipe of her sword, another energy wave and another step forward. "This is for what was my city." She stepped forward again, her swords began to glow brighter than the sun. Sauron shielded where his eyes should be, cowering away from Elahir's power. She took a slight crouch down, readying herself to attack. "But this is for the ones I love now!"

Elahir turned her head slightly and looked back to Legolas. He saw then her eyes for the first time since he had been knocked out. No longer full of darkness, they glowed an eerie crimson. Legolas' breath hitched as her gaze pierced him, he could feel darkness and sadness radiate from her.

Tithen Lum was trying to force all three men back now, she put her body up against Legolas, who continued to resist the two men as well as the wizard's reasoning, and forced them backwards, but not quickly enough. "No! _Tarien!"_

Elahir lunged forward, her orb becoming a comet as she flew towards the shadow that was Sauron. As she clashed with him, there was a blinding white light, causing everyone to duck and look away. It was followed by a huge explosion that threw everyone backwards.

**oOOo**

Legolas eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around wildly. Tithen Lum lay at his feet, her fur and armour covered in dirt and debris. He reached out to rouse her, and she opened her eyes, a sigh escaping her muzzle, as she slowly stood up and shook the dirt and dust from her coat. She sniffed at Legolas, before walking behind him and pushing her head against his back in an effort to help him to his feet. He struggled back to his feet with the Lycan's help, looking desperately for Elahir.

"Elahir!" he shouted. The battle field was covered in dust and smoke from the volcano. Legolas heard coughing and movement from behind him.

"Gwahir! We must see if we can find Frodo!" Gandalf shouted, getting to his feet and hurrying to the giant Eagle and his companions, who had landed due to the interference from Elahir's power.

Aragorn and Eomer hurried to Legolas' side. They scanned the battle field where Elahir had once stood. "Elahir!" Legolas shouted again, great concern in his voice. _"Tarien..."_ he trailed off as the smoke and dust began cleared, looking down at the ground in despair. Aragorn gripped his shoulder in sympathy, feeling the pain in his friends voice.

The sun began to filter down between the clouds of dark, thick smoke in the sky. As it shone through, Legolas looked up. His keen ears heard the lightest of footfalls through the smoke and then he saw the silhouette through the haze.

"Legolas?" a faint, weak voice murmured. The smoke cleared and there stood Elahir. Her clothes were torn, her swords still in her hands, dripping in black blood from her battle with Sauron's forces. Blood and dirt clung to her face and bare arms, gashes and grazes could also be seen. She slowly began stumbling back towards them. Her eyes were once again golden amber, although bloodshot and glassy. Tithen Lum launched into a sprint toward the bedraggled elleth.

"Elahir!" Aragorn shouted in relief as Legolas began running towards her, Aragorn and Eomer following quickly behind. He was not even half way before she collapsed to the ground, all her energy spent.

Tithen Lum slowed beside her and began nudging her face and licking her hand. Legolas skidded to a halt beside her on his knees, reaching down to support her neck and head. She looked pale, almost lifeless to him.

"Is she...?" Eomer began, stopping beside him but unable to finish his question as he looked to her grazed and bleeding arms. Legolas looked down at Elahir's gaunt face mournfully as Aragorn put his ear to her chest.

Aragorn looked up to Legolas with hope in his eyes. "She lives, but she is weak. We must get her back to Minas Tirith!" he said hurrying to his feet and whistling for a horse.

* * *

><p><strong>So tossing up whether to leave it on this chapter for a week. I've got the next chapter sitting right here in my doc manager, but I know how much you guys love the suspense!<strong>

**;)**

**Krayzee**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ssssoooo...May have overdone it on the wait time hey? Hahaha so so sorry. I only meant to make you wait a week but then I kinda forgot what with pre-Christmas preparation etc!**

**Welcome to all the new followers and many thanks to my old followers who I left hanging!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Elahir found herself suspended in what seemed to be a forest of white. Her feet did not touch the ground, however, it appeared to be a cold and winterery place. The tree trunks were a pale brown, the ground appeared covered in powder.

She floated through the trees, her hands outstretched, trying to feel the trunks of the trees. Try as she might for some reason she couldn't feel anything. Nor could she seem to remember where she was or how she had gotten here. She was just starting to feel anxious when there was a bright light ahead. She took to a defensive stance, hard to do when she was floating in the air.

"_Elahir, my princess..."_ it called softly. She recognised the voice from her visions. It was Queen Ellia, her mother. The light silouhetted her mothers body, she could make out the colours of her hair and the billowing fabric of the Sheann elven gown she wore.

"_Mother..."_ she murmured. She stopped floating and her feet touched the ground. She felt warmth beneath them, which made her look down puzzled. _"Where are we? What am I doing here? How did we get here?"_ All the questions came rushing out and she looked around wildly, suddenly remembering her last thoughts. Sauron. That darkness she felt overcoming her as she pushed her powers to the brink.

"_You did it Elahir, you controlled the dark powers within you, far greater than I had expected. You helped balance the light and dark in the world. You have made me very proud," _she said as the light touched her face. She was smiling proudly at Elahir, she outstretched her arms.

Elahir looked at her dubiously. Control? That's not what it had felt like to her. All she could remember was the huge rush of rage she had felt when she saw Legolas lying lifeless on the ground and a troll about to make sure of his work. And then remembering all the kindness he had shown her in their short time together not to mention the fun that was had along with Gimli.

"Legolas..." she whispered sadly, looking down at the ground. She sighed and looked back up at Ellia with narrowed eyes. "Those were dark powers? How?" she demanded.

"It was a gift of a curse long before our time, Elahir. We were the only race on Middle Earth the Valar deemed pure of heart enough to control the power and only use it for good. And this, of course, angered Sauron to no end when he found out that our powers could rival his. That is why he set a course to wipe us all out."

"Am I dead?" Elahir asked abruptly. Ellia frowned and then cocked her head to one side. Her blue eyes shone at Elahir. "What is this place? Why are YOU here?" Ellia could sense Elahir was beginning to panic. Ellia raised her hands in front of her, her hands open.

"Calm, Elahir, you are not. Your life does hang in the balance at this moment though."

"Why? If I have done what I was meant to, why have I not been taken to the Undying Lands?" she demanded. Her mother looked at her in surprise. Elahir had wondered ever since Legolas had mentioned her to be a half cast, whether or not she would be permitted to the Undying Lands. What lay ahead of her in the afterlife?

"I would not have thought you would have been so eager to leave this plain, what with you finally having seen the world outside the forest and helped the survival of ALL your companions." Ellia gave a knowing smile to her daughter.

"All?" Elahir looked shocked at this, she focused her mind back. As the smoke had cleared the battle field she had heard his voice through the dust and destruction that was around her.

"Yes, Elahir, you saved all of your companions. Even Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee live because you turned Sauron's attention for long enough to allow them to destroy the ring. As we speak they pine for your return to thank you themselves."

At these words, she felt a sudden warm trickle down her cheek bone. She recognised the familiar, warm, tingling feeling, it was the same feeling she would get whenever Legolas would come in contact with her skin.

She felt herself calm, closing her eyes and enjoying the familiarity of the feeling in this strange world. She reached her hand up to touch her cheek, almost wishing she could take his hand in hers.

"A decision you have yet to make. You have used a lot of your powers, if you are to live, you will lose next to all your power," Ellia explained. "You will gain full elven status though, a gift of the Valar, so you should be able to live the life of what you should have been born to." Elahir raised an eyebrow. "It is your choice to make, if you stay and live your life out on Middle Earth, or you can come with me to the Undying Lands."

"So I will no longer be me?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course you will be you, _tarien_, but you will no longer have the blood of men in your veins. You will be able to live a full life, with whomever you choose..." Ellia's mouth curved upwards into a small, knowing smile.

Elahir looked at her in surprise, her face softening and she went a little pink on the cheeks.

"You will no longer have access to the dark powers though, now that Sauron's threat is gone the Valar see no need for them anymore."

Elahir looked thoughtful, then troubled. She looked at her mother sadly. Ellia smiled lightly and waved her hand as if brushing aside the sadness.

"_I am so very proud to call you my daughter, Elahir. You have avenged our people, you have helped save the world. The Valar bless you, my little one."_

Elahir felt the tingling sensation intensify on her left hand. She looked down in surprise as heat moved to her knuckles. She focused on them for a moment before looking back up at Ellia, her eyes wet but shining with happiness.

"_Thank you mother, I will miss you."_

"_Tarien, I will always be here with you, watching over you. Live well, my child."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a note- <em>**

**_I am really bad at writing emotional stuff so I apologise :(_**


	39. Chapter 39

**Once again, I must mention that emotional or sociable scenes are not my strong point. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

**Legolas POV**

Legolas sat on the window seat overlooking the city of Minas Tirith, inside the healing halls, where Elahir had been left to rest after the battle. Lord Elrond had tended to her wounds, as well as Legolas'. He was not sure she would pull through, he said her life hung in a balance that was yet to be decided. It had been four days since they had battled against Sauron. Still, she had not moved or shown much signs of life.

He had been by her side everyday, leaving only when Lord Elrond ordered him to rest himself, lest his broken arm and ribs would not heal. He fidgeted with the sling he wore on his arm. It was cumbersome, if his father was here he would surely scold the young prince for behaving in such a manner.

He looked sideways at Elahir. What would his father think of her? Especially if he found out she was not of full elven blood.

In recent years, his father had become somewhat detached from the outside world, not wanting to come to the aid of the other realms within Middle Earth. From memory, Ellia had been the last time they had come to anyone's assistance before he was called up to the council for the One Ring.

A slight breeze blew in from the open window, blowing a strand of hair in Elahir's motionless face. Legolas stood and strode across the room to her bedside. He carefully sat beside her, pushing the hair from her face. He looked down on her face, she looked so at peace in that moment. He had never seen her look at peace, she had always looked as if she was in deep thought, or if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

He ran his fingers down her cheek, tracing her jawline. Her cheek held no warmth to it, and her usually light olive complexion was now pale in comparison. He remembered the rare times he would see her smile. A smile that could lighten the world, yet was so rarely seen. What he would give to see her smile again?

He sat back and thought of that moment he woke to see her taking on Sauron by herself, revealing the dark powers that had lay dormant within her. It was a ferocious thing to see and he wondered if she would use those powers again.

That moment he first saw her once golden amber eyes had been taken over by the crimson red of her dark powers. He shuddered at the thought, before reaching for her hand. It was cold to his touch, so unlike her given the temperature of the room. Although he remembered she could feel the cold unlike him, it needed to be especially cold for her.

He ran his fingers over her knuckles, they were still bruised from her battles four days earlier. If it wasn't for her, he would no longer be in the land of the living. Then again, if it wasn't for him, she may not be lying lifelessly on the bed as she was now.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and gently brushed his lips against her bruised and grazed knuckles.

"_I'm sorry, Princess,_" he murmured, closing his eyes as he kissed her knuckles. There was another breeze through the window and Legolas heard a murmur on the breeze. He looked out the window, his brow furrowed with concern as he tried to catch the words that blew with the wind, lowering Elahir's hand to his lap.

Just as suddenly as the breeze had appeared, it was gone again, the murmurs gone with it. Legolas continued to look out the window in confusion for a moment.

Suddenly, he felt warmth in her hand. He looked down in astonishment, colour was returning to her skin. He raised her hand to look closely at it, the bruises had vanished.

"Legolas..."

Elahir's fingers began to caress Legolas' hand in return. He turned sharply to look into her face, her grazes had gone, as had the bruises.

"Elahir?" he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him. "You live? Your wounds, they're gone?"

She smiled weakly. "You sound like you doubt me, have you not yet learnt that you should never doubt my abilities" she murmured in a husky voice. "I have been given a gift," she began trying to sit up.

Legolas put a hand on her shoulder to stop her movement. "You need more rest, _Tarien_, you don't heal as quickly..." he did not finish his sentence, thinking about the last time he had used poorly thought out words to describe her bloodlines.

"That's the thing, I do," she replied, taking the hand on her shoulder and pulling it down into her own lap as he had done with hers. "I have been given a gift from the Valar." He looked at her in surprise at the mention of the Valar. She sat forward, her warm smile bringing an elated feeling to his heart, to see it again, and weightless this time, was a sight to behold.

"The Valar? What do you mean?"

Before she could answer there were several hurried footsteps down the hall way. The door burst open. "Elahir!" Aragorn said happily. He hurried in, followed by Gimli, Gandalf and the hobbits. He was clean and no longer bedraggled, but dressed in fine clothing that bore the white tree of Gondor.

Gandalf looked at her with raised eyebrows and nodded his head once. Legolas noticed it was as if he was approving of her. 'No, not of her directly...'

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder, gently. "It is good to see you, my friend."

She beamed and placed her hand over his. Her eyes then narrowed at him. "Has the realm of Gondor been restored Aragorn?"

He looked at her in surprise and then bowed his head slightly before looking back up to her eyes. "It will be." He smiled at her, Legolas noted the slight note of embarrassment on Aragorn's face. His old friend could never really hide his true feelings from him.

She smiled proudly at him, patting his hand. As she went to look back at Legolas she looked past him to the gaunt figure, small like a child, with curly dark hair of one of the hobbits. "Frodo?"

The young hobbit smiled at the mention of his name by the she-elf. "Yes, that is me," he said stepping forward. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you and thank you for your help. If not for your efforts I may not have been able to complete my duty." He said the last words heavily.

Elahir let go of Legolas hand and reached across to Frodo's shoulder. He looked up at her face. "You did a fine job, Frodo," she murmured simply to him. "Many songs will be sung of you in the shire, I'm sure." She gave him a wink before sitting up properly again. Frodo beamed at her and nodded his thanks. Legolas noticed the rather stout looking hobbit who lingered close to Frodo's shoulder, almost like his personal guard. He smiled recognising the young, anxious looking hobbit. Elahir's gaze fixed onto him too. "And who might you be, my good man?"

The hobbit looked startled for a moment but recovered quickly enough to answer her. "Samwise Gamgee, if it please you," he began eagerly. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Your highness," he added as an after thought.

Legolas looked sideways at Elahir and saw her cringe at the word for but a split second, he gave her hand a little squeeze, raising his eyebrows at her expectantly.

Elahir sighed. "Ah, I see people have been telling tales of me, Sam, well ignore the stories, you don't need to call me by such titles."

"Gandalf said you were the long lost princess of the Sheann elves?" Pippin piped up pushing his way to the front of the companions. Elahir looked at him with raised eye brows and then looked to Gandalf expectantly.

He shrugged and nodded to her. "It is your birth right, milady," he murmured pointedly.

Elahir's nostrils flared for a moment before she looked back down to the eager faces of the hobbits. She was thoughtful for a moment. "One cannot be a princess," she began slowly and carefully. "And rule her people, if there is none of her people left, little hobbits." Legolas caught the faintest tinge of sadness to her voice.

The hobbits faces fell slightly as they looked at each other. Samwise spoke up again. "I still think you look like the part of an elven princess, because you're beautiful." Elahir went very pink in the face at the compliment, as did Sam, causing the companions to laugh at her.

"Thank you, Sam," she finally said, after they had all calmed down again.


	40. Chapter 40

**I am so very close to reaching the last chapter I have written. Hopefully in the new few weeks I can think of a feasible story plot to move on with :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Elahir POV**

"Young lass! You had us all scared there for a moment!" Gimli growled appearing by her side now. Legolas smiled at the dwarf and nodded at Elahir as she looked to him for confirmation.

"Well I'm sorry, I never intended that to happen," she answered regrettably, looking sheepish. Her eyes then narrowed on the dwarf and she cocked her head to one side. "Surely not you though, Gimli, dwarves are fearless, are they not?" she teased. Everyone laughed as Gimli looked shocked and tried to stammer out some half thought retort.

"Yes, that's what I had heard anyway," a bright female voice said as a tall, ebony haired she-elf entered the room. She was stunning and her skin dazzled Elahir's eyes. She smiled as her eyes met Elahir's. She held onto the arm of an older elf, he wore long black robes and Elahir could sense he was very wise. His eyes roamed her face for a moment, before they too settled onto her eyes.

"Ah Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen, may I formally introduce you to Lady Elahir, last of the Sheann elves," Gandalf said with a wave of his staff. Aragorn moved away from the side of her bed and stood back to allow Arwen room to move to Elahir's side. Legolas too went to move but Arwen placed an elegant hand on his shoulder and looked pointedly at the elf prince, a small smile gracing her lips and an emotion Elahir could not read dancing in her eyes..

"Lady Elahir, it is my great pleasure to be able to meet you finally. I have already heard of your courageous acts on the battle field," Arwen said brightly, standing by her bed and placing a hand on Elahir's shoulder. Elahir felt a brightness wash over her from the she-elf's touch, like the rays of the sun touching her skin for the first time in the day.

"As it is mine, to meet more of my fellow elf-kin. As I'm sure all my talkative friends here have shared with you, the world outside Fangorn Forest is something new to me," Elahir replied, looking meaningfully at Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. They all stifled laughs.

Legolas smiled at her, it made her stomach lurch with excitement for some reason. He gave the hand that he held a gentle caress. Arwen must have spotted this as she stood with a smile, moving to Aragorn's side.

Elahir looked from Aragorn to Arwen with raised eyebrows. The slightest of glances had been shared by the two, which Elahir had caught and noticed the sparks that flew between the two. "When is the wedding?"

Aragorn looked at her with shock, while Arwen laughed jovially, before sliding a hand into Aragorn's. Everyone laughed along with Arwen and at the look of surprise on Aragorn's face at Elahir's revelation. Lord Elrond move closer to the bed.

"Lady Elahir, I see you made your choice and the Valar saw fit to give you a most generous gift," he said quietly, his wise eyes delving deep into Elahir's golden amber eyes. She sat up a bit straighter, surprised at the wise elf's words of choice. The other companions looked between the two elves curiously.

"Yes, my lord, one I will be eternally grateful for," Elahir replied slowly. She felt uncomfortable in front of the wise elf, as if he was reading her thoughts like they were a book.

"A fine gift for the last of the Sheann elves and saviour of Middle Earth," Lord Elrond said with a bow and his hand over his heart. Everyone else followed suite, including Legolas, releasing her hand and standing up from the bed. "It's time we made the preparartions," Elrond announced looking at Gandalf.

"I suppose it is that time, Lord Elrond?" Gandalf queried, then looked matter of factly at Aragorn who sighed.

"Quite Gandalf, the time is right now that the last of the companions has awakened," Elrond replied with a quick glance at Elahir, who looked up in interest. "We should commence immediately."

"Well then, off we go! Come along, little hobbits," he said and began ushering them out of the room. He looked up at Aragorn as Arwen moved off to join her father. "You too ranger." Aragorn nodded before stepping forward to the side of Elahir's bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up at the man.

"We are most pleased you made it through, Elahir," he said quietly before following Gandalf out of the room. Arwen and Lord Elrond smiled at Elahir.

"You'll be expected to join the ceremony," Elrond announced pointedly at the remaining companions in the room as he led Arwen from the room.

Legolas nodded once and Gimli clapped his hands. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Gimli growled happily. Elahir raised her eye brows as he clapped her on the back. "It's good to have you back missy! When you're back on your feet, you'll have to come and have a bite to eat with me!" He winked at her cheekily, making her grin with a shake of her head. He hurriedly left the room, shutting the door behind him, with a wink at Legolas and leaving the two elves alone.

Legolas looked down at Elahir, a small smile on his face. "I am glad you have returned to us, Elahir," he softly said. Elahir felt her cheeks going pink and looked down at her hands.

"As am I, Legolas," she admitted. "It was a difficult decision to make." She looked back up and saw him looking at her with a concerned and confused look. She couldn't help but notice how utterly adorable it was. She blinked quickly and looked down to her hands once more.

"What do you mean?"

She motioned for him to sit back down, which he did carefully, she noticed he moved with the utmost care when dealing with her, as if she was still fragile. "I saw my mother again," she whispered. Legolas gaped in surprise. "She told me she was proud of me, that I had not allowed the dark powers to overtake me and ended Sauron's reign of terror. She said that instead of sending me straight to the Undying lands, the Valar had decided to give me two choices." Her voice began to waver as she felt her emotions becoming erratic.

Legolas heard the strain in her voice and slowly reached for her hand. She let him take it and placed her other hand over his. "What was this choice?"

"I could cross to the Undying Lands with her and spend my life with the rest of my people," she began.

Saying it out loud, she realised how really alone she was. There were no more of her kind in Middle Earth. She thought about what Sam had said to her, and what she had said in return to him. She felt her eyes beginning to water and gulped, looking back down at her hand in his.

Legolas squeezed her hand gently looking at her encouragingly. "Or I could return here, live out my life, as the last Sheann elf. My dark powers would be stripped leaving me with only the basic abilities of a common elf." She took a breath, although she was glad to no longer have the dark powers or a 'destiny' outlined for her already, she wasn't sure what life lay ahead of her, especially without powers. She didn't know what powers the Valar had taken from her. 'Is it just the dark powers, or is the foresight gone too?'

She looked up at Legolas' face. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. _"Tarien..."_ he began, trying to find the words to comfort her. Looking into Legolas face, she realised that although she no longer had a course in life, she had a life to lead. A land to discover before her time was up again, this time for good. Then she began to smile.

"I'm an elf, Legolas, they made me a full elf. No longer does the blood of men run through my veins," she was smiling happily, as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "No longer am I bound to a destiny, a life chosen for me. I can do as I please, explore the world, live as I will."

Legolas smiled happily as he leaned over and hugged her. It felt strange to her but she didn't push away, instead letting her head rest on his chest and leaning into him. "I am happy you chose to return, _Tarien_." He began to stroke her hair gently, it was a strange feeling to her but pleasant all the same. She sat back up, pulling away slowly from him, tears slowly ebbing away. She looked down at her hands, her face flushing pink again.

Legolas raised a hand slowly to her cheek, gently lifting her face to look into her eyes. He wiped away tears from her cheek and smiled at her. "The world is a much better place because of you, and I would hate for you not to see what you have helped achieve. And there is still so much for you to see outside the forest you grew up in."

Her cheek tingled under his warm touch and she closed her eyes to enjoy it, unable to stop herself from moving her cheek closer to his hand. When she reopened her eyes she found she was quite close to Legolas now.

"I am glad to be back." She moved her hand up to his at her cheek, holding it firmer against her cheek. "And I have you to thank."

Legolas looked surprised. He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I had no idea what had happened after the battle, I can't even fully remember what had happened after you were attacked by the troll."

Her eyes looked to his slinged arm, a pained expression flitting across her face. She remembered seeing him lying, unmoving, on the ground before the troll as she tried to outmaneuver it, she pushed the vision from her thoughts and looked back to Legolas' face.

His eyes locked with hers, the light shining through her window making them shine bright blue, his inquisitive expression making her smile slightly. She glanced back down to her hands. "But my mother told me I had saved ALL my companions. And then I remembered, after the light had gone, and the darkness, I remember hearing you. You called to me."

Her eyes met his again. His face was a mixture of wonder and surprise. She took his hand back down to her lap and held it, running her fingers across the knuckles before continuing. "And then I felt you, I felt this..." she trailed off as her fingers traced along his knuckles. He looked down with raised eye brows and astonishment on his face, before smiling and meeting her gaze. "You reminded me, I still had people to return to here and that I wasn't as alone as I thought I would be as the last of my kind."

Her eyes began to well with tears again and Legolas gave her another one armed hug. This time she put her arms around him, relaxing into the hug again. "You will never be alone, Elahir."

* * *

><p><strong>This one started off a bit meh, but I think I managed to get it half decent by the end.<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**I feel the end is near and I am saddened :( Whatever shall I do with myself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

**Elahir POV**

Later that day, Elahir prepared to leave the healing halls with Arwen's help. The Lady Arwen had forced Elahir to dress in her elven gown, as they would soon be attending the coronation ceremony.

"Is this really necessary?" Elahir groaned, as Arwen fussed over her hair.

"Yes, of course! Men and elves from across the land are coming. And contrary to your belief, you are still royalty."

As Elahir was about to argue, the door opened and there was the sound of claws on stone. Tithen Lum came bounding in, tongue hanging out and fur fluffy as if she had just been bathed recently.

"_Tithen!"_ Elahir exclaimed turning away from the mirror she was seated before and hurriedly standing to greet her oversized wolf. Tithen Lum slowed and carefully nuzzled into Elahir's arms. _"Where have you been? I missed you, my friend!"_

"She was most anxious and would not eat for many of the days while you were unwell," Lord Elrond said, entering after the Lycan. "So I had her removed to eat and sleep herself, and then a bath before her fur could mat from the blood and dirt." Elahir looked at him gratefully before hugging Tithen Lum again. "It took several men and elves to convince her, forcefully." Tithen Lum scowled at the wise old elf, clearly remembering her removal from the healing halls.

"Thank you, my lord, for making sure she was in good health," Elahir said letting the Lycan go. Tithen Lum sat beside her neatly and watched as Lord Elrond approached Elahir. She noticed he held a wooden, ornately decorated box in his hands.

"Milady, I think it's time you took up your place as one of the royalty of Middle Earth," he began as Elahir sat back down for Arwen. She looked at Elrond suspiciously, as Arwen did the finishing touches to her hair. He sat the box on the table in front of her, handing her the key.

She took it, looking anxiously at Elrond and then at Arwen in the mirror. "Go on," Arwen urged kindly.

Elahir gulped and sighed before putting the key into the lock of the box, turning it carefully. She took a deep breath as she began to lift the lid. Inside, was a silver and gold circlet, it was adorned with many red gems of different sizes and shades. It seemed to shine a light of its own, that made the red gems twinkle and shine.

"It's beautiful," Elahir whispered, feeling slightly breathless. She reached a hand forward to touch it.

"It was your mother's, it arrived in Rivendell not long after your mother fled the city of Shoran," Elrond explained, grimly. Elahir withdrew her hand sharply and looked up at him in shock. "The messenger requested we keep it safe until the day the world was safe from Sauron." Elahir looked back to the circlet, it seemed to glint at her.

She sighed sadly, her shoulders slouching. "Well, if it was her wish, I will not deny her this," Elahir murmured taking a deep breath before she stood and looked to Lord Elrond. He nodded and carefully picked up the circlet, she stood tall and proud as he raised it above her head, gently settling it onto her head.

As it touched her head, she felt a strange electric feeling shoot through her body. She froze for a moment, trying to calm her anxiety that spiked at that moment. Then she heard a voice in her head.

"_Elahir, my beautiful daughter Elahir, you are not alone in the world, you are the last of the Sheann elves, the princess of the city of Shoran. Take your place as one of the leaders of Middle Earth, live well, my beautiful daughter."_

Elahir relaxed and noticed the smile on Lord Elrond's face. "Welcome to the world, Princess Elahir, of the Sheann elves," he gave her a bow of the head as Arwen reached up and straightened the circlet for her.

"You look stunning," she whispered, placing her hands on Elahir's shoulders. Elahir noticed that Arwen's touch was cool to her skin. She caught Arwen's hand as she went to walk out of the room after her father.

"A moment, Arwen," Elahir grimaced, moving quickly was still painful, she felt as if fifty trolls had stampeded over her body still. She held Arwen's hand in her own and looked critically from her hand to her face. "Have you given up your immortality?"

Arwen looked surprised for a moment but then smiled. "Yes, I have. I will stay for the rest of my life with Aragorn." Elahir looked at her in surprise.

"You would give your existence to be with him?" she asked quietly. Arwen smiled again and nodded. Elahir looked at Arwen and mulled over the thought. "You are a stronger person than us all, Arwen." Elahir smiled at her, nodding once and letting her hand go. "Aragorn is very lucky."

"Come, the ceremony will be starting soon, your escort should not be long," she said and began straightening Elahir's dress. Both turned at the sound of very light footsteps approaching the room.

Legolas strode in. He no longer wore his sling and had changed into a fine elven tunic and pants of gold. His hair was pulled back and he too wore a circlet on his head of silver with green gems.

His eyes flickered to the circlet on her head and she blushed. "Milady," he said bowing to her. She grimaced and cocked her head sideways, looking at him with a fierce look. Arwen laughed good naturedly at the look on her face, while Legolas straightened with a big grin on his face.

"Well, I must be off to prepare myself," she said, smiling as Legolas moved to stand before Elahir. She winked at Legolas before leaving the room. _"Tithen, come!"_ she called.

The Lycan looked at Elahir, gave a little nicker as she licked Elahir's hand before running after Arwen. Elahir looked surprised. "Did she just follow someone else's orders?" she asked incredulously, looking from the door to Legolas.

He smiled brightly. "She became quite close to Arwen while you were sleeping. Arwen was probably the only one who stopped her from ripping the guards apart who had been ordered to stop her from coming to your room," he replied. "She wouldn't even listen to me."

Elahir blinked and smiled, mischief appearing in her eyes. "Good, wouldn't want her listening to the likes of you, a stuffy OLD prince," she smirked.

Legolas gaped, before smiling. "Yes, I suppose I am old, compared to you. Just means you have more to catch up on." Elahir giggled. Legolas took a step closer. "You look beautiful, _tarien,_" he murmured. She blushed again but kept her eyes locked on his. His hand moved to her cheek and she smiled, moving her face to meet his hand once again.

She took a subtle breath to calm her now erratic nerves. Legolas smiled, obviously noticing the slight shudder that went through her. He lowered his hand and held out his arm for her to hold. She smiled and took it gently, allowing him to lead her from the room.

She looked around the halls of Minas Tirith as Legolas led her outside. It gleamed white in the bright sunshine, a beautiful sight to behold. The people of Minas Tirith gathered within the Court of the Kings.

Elahir looked around in wonder as Legolas led her to the front of the crowd, which parted for them to walk through. Tithen Lum soon joined her side, striding proudly in her armour. Elahir noticed her Lycan puffed her chest out and tucked her head in, making her look very regal indeed.

There were whispers and stares as Legolas and Elahir walked through arm in arm, Legolas laid a hand over her hand that held his arm, reassuring her. She stood up straighter and smiled at the people as she walked, bowing her head in greeting every now and then.

They stopped before the Tower Hall, Tithen Lum sitting proudly beside Elahir. "You did well, Elahir," Legolas murmured, as Gandalf appeared. She smiled again, before focusing on Gandalf as he lifted something shiny into the air.

He held the crown of Gondor high into the hair. Aragorn knelt before Gandalf, looking nervous.

"In all my time with you all, I have never seen Aragorn look as nervous as he does now," Elahir whispered, leaning towards Legolas. He chuckled quietly.

"Now comes the days of Kings!" Gandalf announced settling the crown on Aragorn's head, who looked up smiling at Gandalf. "May they be blessed," he whispered to Aragorn.

Aragorn began to rise slowly, turning to face the crowd who cheered and clapped loudly for their new king. Elahir and Legolas also clapped happily, feeling great pride in their friend.

Aragorn began to speak to the crowd. "This day does not belong to one man but to us all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace!"

The cheers around Elahir and Legolas were deafening. Tithen Lum howled loudly and then nattered under her breath. Legolas led Elahir back around the back of the crowd to where the White Tree was in full bloom, Tithen Lum following a few steps behind. Elahir looked up at it in wonder. It was beautiful, in full bloom.

Aragorn began walking the white path that led through the crowd towards the tree, where Elahir and Legolas stood before it. A procession of elves took up position behind them, wearing robes of shimmering white and silver, behind them banners bearing the white tree of Gondor fluttered in the wind.

Aragorn stopped before Eowyn and Faramir. Both bowed for him, Eomer appearing at his sister's side and also bowing in respect to Aragorn. Trumpets sounded behind Legolas and Elahir, bringing Aragorn's attention to them. Legolas led Elahir up the path towards Aragorn who also began walking towards them. They stopped before him, both bowing.

"I see I am not the only one stepping up to their birth right today," Aragorn said with a smile, motioning to the circlet on Elahir's head.

She grimaced before rolling her eyes. Legolas elbowed her, raising an eye brow pointedly. "Yes, yes, you are both getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" she retorted impatiently. Aragorn laughed loudly, placing a hand on both elves shoulders.

"I am glad you are both here today, this would not have been possible without either of you," he professed. They both placed a hand on a shoulder, smiling.

Tithen Lum huffed from beside Elahir, catching Aragorn's attention.

"_Oh yes, you too, my large friend," _he laughed, scratching her head, making her tongue fall to the side of her open mouth.

Then Legolas motioned behind them. He pulled Elahir aside and motioned to the procession of elves behind him. They parted and there, standing at the White tree was Arwen. She was carrying the Standard of Gondor, looking at Aragorn with deep love in her eyes. Aragorn hurried down the path to her, embracing her in a tight hold.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:**

**Oh lordy, this is the last completed chapter I have. **

**But guess what... I've been inspired by actually reading the books (yes I admit it, I had never read the books up until now) and have begun work on a sequel! **

**It may be a few months until it is up and running as I would like to have it fairly well established before I start posting it. I should hopefully have some artwork to show by then as well**

**Until then, please enjoy the last chapter of Last of the Sheann**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

Aragorn and Arwen walked through the crowds towards four small figures standing at the end of the avenue with Legolas and Elahir close behind them. The hobbits watched nervously as Aragorn and Arwen stopped before them, looking upon each face of the hobbits.

The four hobbits, now dressed in their old clothes that had been mended and cleaned, bowed their heads to Aragorn. He held up a hand.

"My friends, you bow to no one," he admonished. Aragorn dropped on one knee, kneeling before the hobbits, his head bowed ... followed by all assembled there. Tears sprung into Frodo's eyes.

He clutched Sam's shoulder as four thousand people paid homage to the courage of two little Hobbits from the Shire, including the King of Gondor, the Princess of the Sheann Elves, the Prince of Mirkwood and Lord of Rivendell.

They stood and Aragorn stepped forward to farewell the four hobbits who were set to leave with the elves and Gandalf. Elahir and Legolas stepped forward next to say their farewells.

"What will you do now, milady?" Samwise asked curiously, as the hobbits gathered before her, Legolas and Tithen Lum. Legolas turned in surprise at the question.

"Well, I...um..." she trailed off.

"She will come to Mirkwood," Legolas interjected. Elahir looked at him in surprise as did the others. "She will come to Mirkwood and live amongst her elf-kin. And I'm sure the Lady Galadriel is very keen to meet her."

"Yes, she is," came Lord Elrond's voice from behind Aragorn and Arwen. They moved aside to show the wise elf striding towards Elahir. In his hands, he held a banner of golden colour. Elahir had seen it before, it was the colours of the elven army. "She requests you come to the forests of Lothlorien, as soon as you see fit. I am sure you would be wishing to bring news to Mirkwood, Legolas." He handed Elahir the colours, which she took carefully before looking at Legolas with a look of unsure anxiety.

"I shall escort her, milord," Legolas assured Lord Elrond who nodded. "First, we shall indeed head to Mirkwood. I have neglected my duties for far too long, my father would have my head if not for the good tidings I bring regarding the war against Sauron."

"I should hope so," he replied knowingly, his glance bouncing from Legolas to Elahir. Elrond turned to Aragorn and Arwen, a smile breaking on his face. "The time of King's is upon us. Very soon all elf kind will sail onto the undying lands, live well Aragorn." Lord Elrond kissed his daughter's forehead and embraced her one last time before he moved off, part of the elven procession leaving with them.

"Come, we should prepare to depart too," Legolas whispered softly to Elahir who still held the banners in her hand. Legolas waved forward one of the left over elves, taking the banner from Elahir and handing it off to the elf. He took Elahir's hand and led her away, back towards the palace.

"What would Lady Galadriel want to see me for?" Elahir asked anxiously, before motioning for Tithen Lum to head to the stables and wait for her. Legolas could see she was mulling over many thoughts in her head.

"I'm sure she just wants to meet you, remember, Elahir, for a time everyone thought you had been killed," he reminded her calmly. "She is after all your closest to kin now." He placed a hand over her's that draped over his elbow.

She looked to it for a moment and he could see her calm slightly and smiled. She looked up to see his smile, red coming to her cheeks. As they walked, Elahir looked to a centre court of the palace. There was a lush garden of exotic plants, with a small pond. Legolas raised an eyebrow and led her there.

In the courtyard, there was lush greenery all around them. A small waterfall was the main feature of the room. Legolas watched as Elahir's nerves seemed to abate for the time.

"This is beautiful," she breathed, reaching a hand out to touch the leaves of the foliage. Legolas released her hand and she moved within the room herself. She continued to walk forward, stopping before the waterfall and peering in.

The light filtered in from a small space in the centre of the room, it seemed to cast a single bright shaft of light over Elahir that caused her circlet to cast dancing red light around her. Her dress shifted in ripples with the slightest of moves from her. It was truly a sight to behold as she straightened and looked back to him.

She cocked her head to the side slightly and seemed to look at him with a confused expression. Legolas realised he must have been staring and quickly composed himself. He walked forward to join her. She looked surprised at his sudden hurried state.

_"Aier,"_ he began, taking her elegant hand in his. Her soft skin sent tingles throughout his hand, the strangest of sensations that he felt whenever they touched. _"I am truly blessed to have had the honour of meeting you. My time with you has been enlightening, I hope that I might be able to spend more time with you in the future."_

Elahir looked back at him with slight surprise on her face. Legolas feared she might balk at his words, but they had just flooded from his mouth and he could not stop them. Instead, and much to his relief, she smiled.

_"You have taken such good care of me, you have always been there for me since our adventures started, even when it was rocky to start with. You have shown such caring and love for all those around you."_ She took a step closer to him, her hand slowly began to move to his face, a finger trickling down his cheek bone to his jaw. It sent warmth and the strange tingling sensation through his face, making him close his eyes for a moment. _"Although our time together has been quite short in comparison to how it feels, I would feel lost to not have you by my side again." _

His eyes shot open at her last words, he saw her cheeks were pink again as she began to pull her hand away. He took a step forward and her hand dropped to rest on his chest, her eyes going wide.

"_Aier, _I couldn't imagine leaving your side ever again," he whispered as his own hand reached up and embraced her face. She smiled, making his heart soar, before taking his hand and pulling it down and away from her face, his smile dropped and was replaced with confusion. She rested both hands on his chest, stepping closer until they were toe to toe, she leaned forward and let her lips brush against his, closing her eyes at the touch. He was stunned for a moment, but then he too closed his eyes, imprinting the moment in his mind. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer into his own body, making the kiss deeper, enforcing his professed love for her.

They soon parted and Elahir looked back up into his eyes, any anxiety or doubt she had gone and replaced with nothing but love and admiration.

Before either could say anything there was a howl and nattering from the entrance to the court yard. Both turned to look in surprise and there was Tithen Lum, sitting neatly with her tail wrapped around her feet and her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth. She had a glint in her eyes as she pulled back her top lip showing her teeth.

"That's a cheeky smile if ever I saw one," came Aragorn's voice, he appeared behind Tithen Lum, arms folded and eye brows raised, a knowing smile on his face. He laughed and walked forward, arms wide to embrace both elves. He took them both into a hug. "I am pleased my friends! It took you long enough, didn't it Gimli?" he asked loudly.

"Aye, it's about time!" came the dwarf's gruff voice from the door, he leant against the doorway, pipe in hand and big smile appearing beneath his beard. "You two were finishing each other's sentences at Helm's Deep, most appalling!" They all laughed jovially.

"What friends we have," Legolas muttered with a shake of his head. He looked from Aragorn and Gimli to Elahir. Her gaze met his and she gave him a small smile. "We will both miss you."

"Aye, and me you," Gimli agreed, clapping Legolas on the back. "I am pleased to call you both friends, even with those terrible pointed ears." Elahir pinched the dwarf's arm, making him jump sideways and causing more laughter.

"It has been a grand adventure with all of you. I am sad to see you all leave," Aragorn began quietly.

Elahir patted his arm. "You know we will always be behind you, perhaps one day we will all be together again," she soothed. There were nods all around. Elahir excused herself to change from her dress. "I feel like a tree without it's leaves," she said making a face as she moved to the door. They watched her leave.

"My boy, you take care of her," Gimli growled, playfully punching the elf's side. Legolas looked down at the dwarf.

"Or what? You will kick my shins?" he responded just as playfully.

"Can't walk without them," the dwarf retorted indignantly. They laughed again.

"Well my friend, I bid you good travels, I have duties to see to in the rebuilding of the city," Aragorn said clasping a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Be well." And with that he turned and left the room.

"Well my friend, it has been an experience and an education," Gimli said. Legolas heard a distinct waver in his voice. "As I said, you take care of the lass. She's way too good for you."

"Do not fear my friend, I will," Legolas replied, clasping the dwarf's shoulder. "Take care, may there be lots of gold in your future." Gimli patted Legolas' back again and turned, walking back to the door. He stopped to pat the Lycan still waiting there.

"And you take care of both of these two, lassy, or i will be after you if any trouble is to be had," he warned, scratching her head. She stood, licking his face, as his height made it perfectly within reach. "Damn it, Tithen, I told you to stop doing that!"

Legolas laughed as the dwarf disappeared around the corner, grumbling and wiping his face. Legolas walked to the door where Tithen Lum stood waiting. He scratched her ear, causing her tongue to fall from the side of her mouth again.

_"So will you take orders from an old prince now?"_ he asked jokingly. She licked his hand in response, before turning tail and walking back to the stables. Legolas looked after her, amused. _"I'll take that as a no."_

Soon Elahir and Legolas were mounting up, ready to take their leave of the white city. The people lined the streets to farewell their saviour. Elahir wore new riding clothes, and an elven cloak, secured with a red gem. Their escorts rode ahead of them, as the people cheered and clapped. As they exited the gates of Minas Tirith they looked up to the Tower Hall and could see Aragorn standing at the edge of the wall with Arwen. He raised an arm above his head in farewell. They both raised an arm before spurring their horses on, leaving behind the new King of Gondor.

* * *

><p><strong>O.M.G.<strong>

**That is it...the end of this story.**

**I would like to thank all those that reviewed and followed, I never thought I would even get one.**

**If you loved this story and would like to see what adventures are next please be sure to add me to your favourite authors, as before mentioned, I have begun writing a sequel to this story. And I am so excited about the next adventures let me tell you!**

**xoxo**

**Krayzee **


End file.
